Found at Last
by DmonXtrmN8r
Summary: Hiei has been feeling wierd lately, everytime he sees this girl, he has trouble breathing, could this be love? but there are a few problems in his way, one shes Kurama's sister, and two shes wanted by a evil demon who calms her as his own..
1. The Finding

**Disclamer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho!! I only own Serenity. if i owned this i would make you pay to read it and be really rude!**

this is my first fanfiction so bare with me i dont know how anything works really > i will try to do my best not to mess up!

**Found at last**

**Ch. 1 the finding**

A young girl ran down a dark alley. She had cuts all over her body and her cloths where in rages. Her long brown hair tangles pulled up hastily. And it was also raining. Looking over her shoulder to see if her attackers where still following her she rounded a corner to fast and slipped in a puddle and broke her ankle. She gasped in pain but refused to scream knowing that if she did her attackers would find her easier. But unable to hold it in she screamed hoping someone would find her and save her, but she also lead her attackers right to where she was.

"Come one now babe, you know we can't have our little girl running away now can we? There are a lot of people who have paid big money to use you and we can't let costumers down." Said her attacker as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and put it against her throat. Her Brown eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about and let out another piercing scream "shut up!" The man slapped her then pushed the knife down enough to start the drawing of blood.

"Put her down! Don't you know how to treat a lady!"

She was dropped imminently and she looked up at there faces.. horror was all over them.

she tried to see who saved her but the rainwater was in her eyes but she could make out two blurry men running towards her

"Kuwabara take care of these guys I'll get the girl!" yelled one of the men.

her attackers started to run away as soon as her two rescuers ran towards them, and the last thing she heard and saw was "don't worry your safe now" and the face of the Great Spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi then she blacked out from the pain and loss of blood.

"did you get them Kuwabara?" yelled Yusuke.

"No they got away..." Kuwabara replied walking towards Yusuke.

"you let them get away!"

"not on purpose Urameshi!"

"you never know with you Kuwabara!"

"shut up! don't make me have to beat you up while its raining!"

"like you could!"

"boys will you stop fighting!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up to see Botan hovering in the air.

"oh hey Botan what do you want?" said Yusuke "got another case for us?"

"well it seems you have already found it" Botan replied pointing down at the girl.

sorry that its a short chapter, but next chapter will be longer!


	2. Introducing everyone

ok everyone here is chapter 2! and again **I OWN NOTHING BUT SERENITY! thank you!**

**Ch. 2 introducing everyone **

"what the hell do you mean? that SHE is our case?"

"in a way yes. all Lord Koenma told me was that you where to find her."

"figures. he's always not telling us the important info. well let's get out of the rain. Kuwabara lets go to your house its closer, pulse my mom's probably drunk again" said Yusuke as he picked up the girl. "i don't think it would be good for her to wake up and see that" Yusuke was shocked on how light this girl was "and she needs to eat, she's so freaking light."

"I'll go get Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Genkai" said Botan as she flew off

"why is she getting Yukina and Genkai?" Yusuke wondered out loud as they started walking over to Kuwabara's house.

"don't know but i get to see Yukina!" said Kuwabara happily as he thought about the ice apparition.

"so you DO love her" whispered Yusuke

"what!?" said Kuwabara stopping in his tracks

"i just thought you had a little crush on her but it seems you love her... awww ickie Kuwabara is in love!" said Yusuke the last part in a high pitch girl's voice.

"shut up Urameshi!" said Kuwabara as he cheeks started to turn red

"oh and now your blushing!! you got it bad!" said Yusuke laughing

"just wait till i get my hands on you!" yelled Kuwabara as he started to run at Yusuke

"hey now Kuwabara! I got a girl in my arms here!" Said Yusuke running a little making sure he didn't hurt the girl more than she was already.

"and what about you Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as he stopped running

"what do you mean?" Yusuke asked stopping as well

"oh come on you know you love Keiko!" said Kuwabara laughing "you can defeat all these demons but you cant win against her!"

"shut up that's different!" said Yusuke but he didn't realize that.....

"look the Great Spirit detective is blushing!" Kuwabara mocked.

Yusuke replied by kicking Kuwabara in the leg making him fall.

"that was a cheep shot Urameshi!" growled Kuwabara as he got to his feet and followed his Best friend inside his house.

"hey sis I'm home!" yelled Kuwabara as they headed into his room.

Shizuru walked into her brothers room to find a girl on his bed, unconscious and bleeding.

"um... baby brother would you mind telling me why there is a unconscious bleeding girl on your bed?" asked Shizuru.

"never though i would hear that sentence" muttered Yusuke.

"shut up Urameshi! she is our next case." replied Kuwabara.

"what the hell do you mean she's your next case?" asked Shizuru.

"that was my sane reaction. but that's all toddler breath would tell us." said Yusuke as he leaned back in his chair.

"so when is everyone coming over." asked Shizuru, when she noticed the confusion on there faces she continued "usually when you guys get a new case all your friends come over and stuff like that"

"oh Botan went to get them i think"

"ok well the chairs are in the closet if you need any."

"ok thanks sis"

"hey what's that" Shizuru muttered as she walked over to the bed where the girl lay.

"what you find?" asked Yusuke getting up and walking over to what she was looking at.

"it looks like some kind of locket...." said Shizuru reaching out to touch it when the girls

eyes snapped open.

the girl started to awaken but didn't dare open her eyes. she was in an unfamiliar place, and she could feel the presents of three unknown people. and she was still in pain from all the scratches and broken bones. she wanted to believe that she was somewhere safe or with her older brother, but she knew that she was not, and she was almost positive that the spirit detective was one of the three in the room with her. and she also figured as soon as she woke up he would send her back to demon world and she rather die then go back there plus she had to find her brother, it was her only hope to survive. Suddenly she felt some reached towards her locket, and without warning her eyes shot open, making a girl standing over her and Yusuke (she knew he would be there) to jump back, which cause Yusuke to fall over.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"First you can tell us who the hell you are!" Yelled Yusuke jumping to his feet.

"Urameshi! that's no way to talk to a lady!" said a taller man in the corner who threw something at Yusuke hitting him in the head. "sorry for his rudeness, I am the might Kazuma Kuwabara! me and Urameshi saved you"

"yeah that's my brother nice to meet you, I'm Shizuru." said the girl that was standing over her.

"nice to meet you all I'm Serenity."

"well it seems the boys have either been nice enough or lazy enough to dress your wounds so I'll do it" said Shizuru "Kazuma get me the bandages."

"why do i have to do everything around here..." Kuwabara muttered when he left the room.

he returned a few moment later and gave the bandages to his sister before him and Yusuke were kicked out of the room so Shizuru could clean her wounds which would require the removal of her shirt for the wounds on her back.

"that's a pretty locket, where did you get it?" Shizuru asked to bring up a conversation.

Serenity's hand imminently flew up to her locket "my brother did, he told me as long as it was with me he would find me, when i was in trouble."

"that's really sweet. can i ask you a question? if it's not to personal"

"sure."

"are you a demon?" asked Shizuru

"cant hide everything can I?" Serenity giggled "but yeah am a kitsune."

"so you can control plants?"

"to some extent yes." Serenity giggled.

"that's so awesome, one of our friends can do that" said Shizuru as she attempted to clean one wound that was really deep.

"here I'll do it you let the boys back in." said Serenity smiled to let her know it was ok.

Shizuru, a little confused, went and opened the door and told the boys they could come back in as Serenity put her shirt on hastily.

it seems that Botan had come back with everyone and Shizuru introduced them one by one. when Kurama walked into the room Serenity's locket flashed briefly, but only Kurama noticed ' I wonder what that could mean' but shrugged it off and took a seat next to the window where Hiei sat. (him and his window seal) meanwhile Genkai was kicking Yusuke out of his seat.

"get up dimwit."

"why should I you old hag?!" yelled Yusuke getting up all the same.

"for one you should respect your elders and do what they say! and second I'm not as young as i use to be and you can deal with standing up more than i can" Genkai finished sitting down.

Yusuke took a stand behind Keiko while Kuwabara behind Yukina. know that everyone was seated, they all turned their gaze towards Serenity who was laughing.

"from all i heard about Yusuke in the demon world, he is nothing like what they said. the only thing they got right was that he has Black hair and Brown eyes!" giggled Serenity.

"what did they say about me?" asked Yusuke looking very curious that the Demon world would be talking about him-- wait what was this girl doing in the demon world!

"wait what where you doing in the demon world!?"

she waved her hand to blow off the question "they said that you killed for fun, and you had no mercy, and your eyes held evil in them. and from what i have experienced your kind, and you have mercy, and your eyes have a gentle kindness in them." she finished.

"i thought you where gonna fix your wounds kid?" asked Shizuru

"oh yeah i forgot." said Serenity as she glanced down at her wound on her arm and broken ankle. she placed her right hand right above her wound and focused her energy towards her hand and it glowed a faint blue and started to heal the wound. she heard gasps around the room and let out a faint chuckle.

"so you haven't figured out yet that I'm not human?"

"you're not human!?" she heard from Yusuke.

she laughed "not at all. i happen to be a demon, a kitsune."

at once Kurama's head shot up. she looked so familiar but he couldn't place it.

Hiei noticed the sudden change in Kurama

_what's the matter fox?_

Kurama turned his head towards Hiei slightly _' for some reason she looks so familiar... but i don't know where i know her....'_

"really you don't look like a kitsune." asked Kuwabara.

"that's because I'm in my human form." she said her face twisted in pain "screw it"

before anyone could blink a light formed around her and they watched as she began to transform.

her hair became longer going down to her mid back and blond streaks appeared in it.

her brown eyes mingled with gold.

and two fuzzy fox ears replaced her human ears on the top of her hand. they we black with the tops blond.

and her tail, which was hidden behind her, it was black with blond streaks everywhere.

her nails became claws and fangs grew into her mouth.

then the light disappeared and they all gasped, even Hiei gasped at how she looked,

_she's beautiful. _

_well there you go! please review! chapter 3 will be up somethime later!_


	3. Story Told part 1

**disclamier: look at chapter one!**

ok everyone! thank you for the reviews!

hey Alex!! thanks for the nice reivews!!

well anyways on to the chapter!

**'Yoko speaking'**

'_kurama's telepathic thing towards Hiei'_

_Hiei's telepathic things towards Kurama_

' anyones thoughts'

"speaking"

**Ch. 3 story told - part 1**

that was all that went through the heads of everyone in the room.

Serenity started to heal her wound on her arm, now that she was in her demon form it healed faster and she would be able to heal her ankle.

she could feel the stares of everyone in the room, it made her blush, she stopped her task and looked at them

"what? do i look that bad or something? It's easier to heal yourself in demon for than human...." they just continued to stare at her.

they couldn't say anything she was just so beautiful!

something clicked in Kurama's head

_Serenity!_

Hiei turned to look Kurama having a slight smirk on his face.

'_yes that is her name!' _

_no! she.... i remember her!...she's my sister!_

if it had not had been Hiei they would have had utter shock on their face.

'_are you sure?'_

Kurama nodded

' Kami you think that they have never seen a fox before....' Serenity chuckled under her breath.

finally the wound on her shoulder was finished and she started to work on her ankle when the rustle of chairs caused her ear to twitch and she looked up to see all the girls except Genkai standing in front of her.

"your ears.."

she flatten her ears when they all yelled

"Kawaii!"

then she felt several hands playing with her ears.

she felt a jolt go down her spine when a finger traced around her ears, and she felt a flutter in her chest and stopped the touch as quick as possible

Keiko was rather shocked when Serenity's hand grabbed her own. Serenity's claws scaring Keiko.

Serenity felt and smelled her fear and spoke softly "don't worry, they won't hurt you unless i want them to. honestly girls have you guys never seen a fox before?"

"we have but I thought he would of killed us if we tried that." said Keiko stepping back a little, completely forgetting her fear of Serenity.

'_probably would have.'_

_knowing Yoko then most likely _agreed Kurama

"well know that we know **why **you where in demon world" said Yusuke getting inpatient "but **how** did you get in the human world?"

"well ever since i lost my brother i have been looking for a way to get into human world-"

"why did you want to come to human world?" interrupted Kuwabara leaning back in his chair. (Yukina made him go get one)

"someone hit him I'm to far away..." said Hiei

Yusuke granted Hiei's wish my kicking the leg of the chair making Kuwabara crashing to meet the floor, but caught Yusuke's foot and brought him down as well.

they landed with a load thud on the ground where they began fighting (actually Yusuke was just pretty must beating up Kuwabara)

Serenity closed her eyes and swept her demonic energy over the whole house to get a feel of things and the people.

there were two hanyou, a mix between fire and ice, a kitsune, a deity from Spirit World, a human, a powerful psychic, a human with strong spiritual awareness, and a ice maiden. finally she found what she was searching for and put some of her energy into it and controlled it.

you can imagine Yusuke and Kuwabara's shock when a house hold plant wrapped around there arms and ankles and picked them up and set them down behind the chairs in which they had started (Kuwabara's chair broke in the fight) and remained there for several minuets

"hey! Kurama let us go!" Yusuke yelled only to take a small gasp when the plants tightened a little.

"sorry Yusuke I'm not controlling them." but let out a small chuckle at the funny view in front of him.

even Hiei let a small grin appear on his face for a moment.

then Yusuke turned his attention to the only other person who could control plants.

Serenity had her eyes open now and more gold had appeared in them. she smiled and released them "sorry couldn't resist the urge"

Yusuke glared at her for a minuet before smiling himself "yeah it was kinda funny"

Serenity's eyes turned back to there normal brown mingled with gold.

'**she has always had that effect on people, she can make anyone smile with her own' **

Kurama was started when he heard Yoko's voice in his mind. he hadn't said anything since the dark tournament.

**don't tell her we are her brother just yet... i want to know if she misses us first, i will tell you when to tell her. you either hybrid' **

_wasnt planing on it _

**good.**


	4. Story Told part 2

**Disclamer: go to chapter 1!**

**Ninqe: **hey alex! thanks for all the nice comments! and dont worry we all get off subject alot! i do it alot! so dont worry about it.

**Birdy06: **thank you for your comments! but he isnt gonna tell her till later! it depends on how many comments i get to how soon he tells her he is her brother.

**oh yeah and just so you know all the flashbacks will be in Italics and no one except Hiei knows about Kurama's past. and in this story Hiei is 5 foot 3 and Serenity is 5 foot 1 1/2**

on to the story!!

**Story told part 2**

"But hey Serenity, why did you stop me from beating Urameshi's face in?" Asked Kuwabara

"She knew when i got done with you; you wouldn't have a face." Muttered Yusuke in a low voice but Serenity still heard it.

"No Yusuke that's not why i stopped you"

"Huh?" His expression clearly said that he didn't think anyone heard him.

Serenity smiled and her ear twitched.

Yusuke's mouth went into a perfect "O" and he muttered "stupid heightened hearing"

Serenity giggled before continuing "i stopped you cause i hate fighting."

"Huh?!" they were heard all around the room.

"yeah i hate fighting. its just stupid..." whispered Serenity as thought trying to convince herself

"that's not the real reason is it kid?" asked Shizuru.

"no its not" she lowered her head so her bangs covered her face. "i stopped fighting a little while ago cause it has no point...no meaning. i learned this about three years ago."

her shoulders began to shake "my.. life.. is ....pointless.." she choked out.

"I'm.... worthless... even my own brother left me!" she chocked on her own words. she lifted her head up and everyone saw that she was crying.

"you can't believe that Serenity. he is your brother!" said Shizuru getting up from her seat and walking over to Serenity.

"after all these years i have been trying to convince myself that he loved me but if he really did then why did he go? but i know what happened i think. he and his best friend were thief's-

(**and some very good ones to** thought Yoko)

-and they broke into a building and during there escape something went wrong and Kuronue ,his friend, got trapped in this cage thingy and told my brother to save him self and run away and my brother does. and that was the last time i saw either of them. i also know that he went to human world. my locket showed me that-"

"what can your locket show you?" asked Kurama

"it shows me him sometimes, in visions, it sometimes flashes when he are in the same room and one is mad at the other or our relationship isn't right. i knew he was in the human world cause i had a vision of him while he was in this thingy called The Dark Tournament. Ever heard of it?" she asked the spirit detective.

there was a uncomfortable silence in the room. Serenity flattened her ears on top of her head. "what? did i say something wrong?"

"yeah we know about it" Yusuke snapped coldly which caused Serenity to flinch at the coldness of his voice recalling a horrible memory

flash back

_Serenity was cornered in a dark room with no lights. her night vision caused her eyes to glow slightly giving her a evil tent, but the tears running down her face proved that she was just a scared girl. she flinched when the door opened to her room and light flooded in, blinding her for a few seconds as her eyes adjusted and a young man walked in holding a dagger in his hand._

"_no please don't hurt me anymore..." she whimpered out. _

"_you have to learn to do as your told." he snapped coldly._

"_no please stop i won't do it again just please don't..." _

"_you should have done that to begin with.." he hissed slowly advancing towards her with the dagger out in front of him. "or learn the hard way.." _

_her blood covered the floor and the dagger dripping in her blood._

_her screams filled the night air._

end flash back

more tears welled in her eyes as the images of her torture flashed before her. faintly she heard her name being called then she felt someone touch her lightly on the shoulder. her defensive flared up instinctively. her arms shot out to protect her face and eyes shut as soon as the person touched her. she used her powers to use plants to protect herself form her attacker.

Shizuru screamed in surprise when plants rapped around her wrist and ankles and dragged her away from a scared Serenity. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama jumped up to help. Kurama used his power to over ride her power to calm the plants down.

' no one would be sad if i died would they? there is no one who would morn for my death, no tear would be shed..' Serenity thought.

"Spirit sword!" cried Kuwabara as he created his spirit sword and cut through the vines around his sisters wrists and ankles.

Yusuke used his spirit energy to try and kill the plants around Serenity but she was just too strong!

a pulse went through the room silencing everyone and faintly they heard Serenity whispered "no one would be sad if i died would they? there is no one who would morn for my death, no tear would be shed.."

the impact of her words caused Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama to fall to there knees.

' **i never thought she felt that way...' **

"would anyone cry for me if i died? would anyone be sad or notice that i was gone?"

Botan ran up behind Kurama to see if he was ok and heard was he said. she put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"i would cry Kurama"

and got up and walked up to see if Yusuke and Kuwabara were ok, leaving Kurama in a daze.

well thats all for now! please leave comments! and tell your opionion of when Kurama should break the news to Serenity, and if he tells her at all!


	5. The Shock Kicks In

**disclaimer: look in chapter 1!!**

**important!!! in this fan fiction no one except Hiei knows about Yoko's past! and also Hiei is 5 foot 3 and Serenity is 5 foot 1 1/2!**

i felt sorry for Hiei so i made him taller

**SugarHigh01: thanks Rebecca for the only Review!! lol well anyways **

_on to the next chapter!!_

**Ch. 5 shock kicks in**

Kurama sat there, still dazed over what had just happened.

_'does that mean.....she likes me?'_

_wow you really are dense fox...._

' _shut up Hiei there is no time! we got to snap Serenity out of her trance!_

Hiei sighed _fine I'll snap her out of it _

behind Hiei's bandana his Jagan began to glow as he tried to enter into the mind of Serenity like he did Kurama, but he wasnt ready for the horrible images that came into his mind... they where her memories.

images of her beatings, images of her countless tortures. some so bad that Hiei wanted to turn his head away, but then it all stopped and went to flashbacks, which surprisingly Hiei could watch.

_# Flash back 1#_

_Serenity was cornered in a dark room with no lights. her night vision caused her eyes to glow slightly giving her a evil tent, but the tears running down her face proved that she was just a scared girl. she flinched when the door opened to her room and light flooded in, blinding her for a few seconds as her eyes adjusted and a young man walked in holding a dagger in his hand._

"_no please don't hurt me anymore..." she whimpered out. _

"_you have to learn to do as your told." he snapped coldly._

"_no please stop i won't do it again just please don't..." _

"_you should have done that to begin with.." he hissed slowly advancing towards her with the dagger out in front of him. "or learn the hard way.." _

_her blood covered the floor and the dagger dripping in her blood._

_her screams filled the night air._

_# End flash back 1#_

_# Flash back 2#_

_she was chained to a wall in what looks like a torture chamber. her wrists and ankles bleeding slightly from the tightness of her chains. she had a huge gash on her forehead, blood running down into her eyes and face. she seemed to be unconscious. a young man walked over to Serenity, seeing that she was asleep, his eyes softened for a few seconds before turning harder than rock as he punched her in the stomach. her eyes flew open instantly and she chocked causing blood to come form her mouth. he lifted up her chin and made her stare into his cold black eyes. _

"_just remember this is for your own good my love.."_

_Serenity's face grew hard as she spat blood on him _

"_i am not your love.... i despise you.." _

_he smacked her hard across her face _

"_that is no way to speak to your master..." the man pulled out the same dagger that he used last time " it seems my lessons haven't taught you anything... oh well i guess you need more.." he lifted the knife to her throat and gently pushed down cause blood to run down her neck. he pulled the dagger away and started slashing her arms.._

_her screams echoed all around the room but were heard by no one except her torturer.._

_# End Flash back 2# _

Hiei's eyes had a look of pure horror in them.

" no wonder she is so afraid after Yusuke snapped at her.."

everyone in the room looked over at Hiei.

" she was beaten and tortured." gasps were heard "her wounds are just beginning to go away, then the spirit detective reminds her of it all and goes into a state of shock."

'**who the hell did this to her hybrid! i will kill him!' **

'_first we should worry about getting her out of her shock first Yoko'_

_I'll try again besides his face was always hidden by shadows_

this time Hiei was able to reach her.

# inside Serenity's mind#

" why won't he leave me alone! he's made it sure that i will never forget him"

a tear rolled down her face

" you're pathetic"

her head shot up and saw Hiei standing before her

"your Hiei right?"

he signed "yes"

"why am i pathetic? you have no idea what i have been through!" yelled Serenity closing her eyes.

"actually i do. you where beaten and tortured."

her eyes snapped open "how did you know?"

"i tried to enter your mind a few minuets ago but all i found was images and flashbacks." he took a step towards her

"how did a girl like you end up like that?"

a faint smile appeared on her face. "a boy that supposedly loved me sold me to a bunch of guys hoping to buy me back so he could do whatever he wanted with me know that my brother was gone. my brother didn't approve of him so he was forbidden to come near me. but when my brother disappeared.... There was no one there to protect me.."

" if you ask me i think you don't need anyone to protect you. your barriers where very strong. even Kurama is having trouble controlling your plants that are shielding you from everyone. and every person in this world carries scares on there hearts, if there was someone who did not they would be a shallow soul." he turned around and began walking away from her and out of her mind.

Serenity smiled " so he isn't as cold as everyone tells me. he actually tried to help.

#exiting Serenity's mind#

"did you get her Hiei?"

"look for yourself" he muttered.

Everyone looked over at Serenity to find that she was normal.

Serenity blushed at all the stares that she got around the room. "sorry about that guys.."

"that's ok why didn't you tell us that you where beaten?" asked Yusuke

"its not something i like to brag about.." she whispered.


	6. The Truth of it All

**Disclaimer: nope still only got Serenity.**

**well on to the chapter!!!**

**_Chapter 6: The Truth of it All_**

Yusuke started to blush as he stutters " yeah.......um...so anyway." he shifted uncomfortably.

Serenity forced down a giggle at his uncomfortableness (A/N is that even a word?)

"it's ok Yusuke! You didn't know cause i never told you so no hard feelings ok?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side slightly.

then she noticed her clothes.

"Holy crap! what happened to my clothes!? They're just rags! please tell me i haven't been wearing this the whole time!?"

no one had really noticed her clothes till she mentioned it. she had on a light blue sweater but it was torn and had many holes in it. but she was lucky enough that it still covered up upper body, but unfortunately it showed her midriff. it had once been a long sleeve sweater but the sleeves were pretty much gone. they were torn so that all her arms where showing. her pants weren't any better off.

"why were you wearing shorts when it's raining?" asked Kuwabara.

"they where suppose to be pants!" Serenity frowned as she looked down at her outfit. a faint smile appeared on her face "at least when I'm in my demon form i don't have to worry about my hair."

That caught Keiko's and Botan's attention.

"you mean you don't have to mess with your hair when you're in your demon form?" asked Botan and Keiko at the same time.

Serenity laughed " yeah no matter what happens it always seems to fall back in place!"

she laughed louder when her ears picked up both of them saying "lucky"

Serenity rapped her arms around her stomach in a poor attempt to hide herself

"i hate it when my stomach shows....makes me feel naked.." she muttered her face showed her discomfort

"Hey Serenity how about this... you can wear some of my clothes and we could all go to the mall and go shopping." said Shizuru as she pulled out a cigarette and her lighter.

" really you wouldn't mind!" Serenity said looking very excited.

"yeah its ok come on, you won't find any of my clothes in Kazuma's room." Shizuru replied taking a drag from her cigarette and started to walk out of the room with Serenity in tow

"you never know with Kuwabara here" Yusuke said a little to loudly

"what did you say Urameshi!" challenged Kuwabara

"you heard me the first time you big oaf." mocked Yusuke.

Serenity stuck her head back inside the room and said " don't make me rap you guys up in vines again.."

Everyone laughed as Kuwabara and Yusuke shut up instantly.

Serenity giggled as she shut the door behind her.

"ok Botan tell us how this girl is out next case" asked Yusuke as soon as Serenity left the room.

"why don't i let Koenma tell you." Botan said as she pulled out a small brief case and opened it and Koenma, in his teenager form, appeared on the screen.

"ok Koenma tell us how in the hell Serenity is our next case!" yelled Yusuke before Koenma could even open his mouth.

"so that means you found her! oh that's a relief." Koenma sighed as Yusuke fell out of his seat.

"you mean you lost her!" yelled Yusuke as he got off the floor and back into his chair.

"Shhhh.... i didn't lose her, i 't find her..."

"oh great that's even better!" Yusuke said sarcastically

"shut up Yusuke, or do you or do you not want to know your mission."

Yusuke shut up immediately

"Thats better, you see many demons are after this girl. she was kidnapped and sold to a gang of men for their.......amusement and pleasure."

"that's sick and twisted!" whispered Kuwabara speaking about everyone's thoughts.

"well its certainly not good. But she some how managed to escape before i could send you there to save her, but those demons didn't want her to leave and quickly found her..-"

"yeah yeah and that's when me and Kuwabara found her and then Kuwabara let them

escape.." interrupted Yusuke.

" i did not! they pulled some kind of weird trick on me and i lost them" said Kuwabara.

"these demons are masters of trickery and deception. they will stop at nothing to get what they want. i have dealt with these kinds of demons before." came a harsh voice from the near back of the room.

Everyone shifted in there seats to see who had spoken.

Kurama had his arms and legs crossed and he sat next to Hiei. his eyes where no longer there gentle green but golden.

Yoko was back.

"and in this case they want Serenity.." spoke Koenma

"and i would die before those demons get there hands on Serenity." you could feel the anger coming off of him in waves at the very thought of someone touching his little sister.

Only Hiei, Botan, and Koenma knew why this bothered Yoko enough to emerge.

but everyone else in the room was confused beyond words.

however Kuwabara came up with his own reason.

"i think Kurama's got a crush..." he whispered to Yusuke.

however Yusuke was coming up with the real reason why Yoko was angry, he doubted that Yoko would have a crush on a girl he just meet.

' lets see..' Yusuke thought ' Serenity came to the Human world looking for her older brother.... how i am taking a wild guess and saying that he is a fox to. and since there related they probably look a little alike. and Yoko is really overprotective of her....almost like a brother..-wait! that's it! he is the brother she is looking for! and here Kuwabara thinks that Yoko has a crush on Serenity....he is more helpless than i tell people. but for right now it might be best that he believes that..'

"yes we must protect her at all costs. they demon that is after her has be wanted for about 30 years but he always manages to get away and changes his name. usually he doesn't stick with one girl for so long." said Koenma nodding his head

" Why the HELL haven't you caught him yet!! Shows how USEFUL spirit world is!-" Yusuke shouted but was interrupted when Botan hit him on the head with her oar.

" would you listen to the rest he was going to say Yusuke! He's not even finished yet!"

Yusuke cursed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"as I was going to say before i was rudely interrupted-" Koenma said glaring at Yusuke " he also happens to be a kitsune so he can change his form. but its unusual because he gave Serenity his real name and showed her his true form. but i must be brief... DO NOT LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT! she is very important and if we loss her again-"

"you mean when YOU lost her!" Yelled Yusuke.

"same thing!" Yelled Koenma as the screen went Black just in time for Serenity and Shizuru to come back in the room. Serenity was now wearing flip-flops and a baggy pair of Jeans, with a plain Black T-shirt.

"who is ready to go to the mall!" she asked sounding so excided.

"well i'm not going with you young kids. this old hag doesnt have any use for a 'mall' i will be at the temple. you may stay if you wish Yukina." said Genkai as she got up.

"thanks you Master Genkai." replied Yukina excided that she was also getting to go the mall for the first time.

in the minds of every single guy in the room groaned.... this was going to be a long and hard day...

ok everyone **please Review!!!!**

**SugarHigh01: **oh my word again your like the only one who has reviewed!! sobs your my only faithful reviewer!!

Oh well.... Just please Review

**INPORTANT! i'm taking a poll for who Shizuru is going to hook up wtih! please help! i am thinking about putting her with Koenma but i'm not sure so HELP!!**

**i might wait till i get a couple review before i update again..... if i'm feeling evil that is.....**

**WHAHAHAHAH**

**sorry..... like i said i'm random...**


	7. The Mall

**Disclamier: the only thing that has changed is.....um... well i dont own the songs played on here if that helps at all (shruggs)**

on to the story!!!

Chapter 7 the mall

"Hey Serenity, your in your human form." said Kuwabara

"yeah it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go to a public place in my demon form, ya know?" she answered as the all walked out of Kuwabara's house.

Yusuke chuckled from his spot at the back at the stupid question Kuwabara asked.

They had a sort of line going on in order to protect Serenity, from something that they were not aware was following them.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were at the back, while the girls and Kuwabara were in front.

Yusuke vaguely wondered why there wasnt any birds chirping in the trees, for it was in the middle of the spring when birds where everywhere.

' oh well' Yusuke thought 'there very annoying'

but it didn't go unnoticed by Hiei and Kurama. they both knew something was wrong, for it was to quiet. and they wouldn't shrug it off as quick as Yusuke.

before they knew it, they were standing in front of the mall.

"wait! i just remembered something!" said Keiko as they stopped before entering the hall.

"Oh Kami Keiko! please don't tell me you forgot something and we have to go back!"

Keiko shot Yusuke a look that could kill. "no Yusuke that's not what i was going to say."

"then what were you going to say?" he asked getting a little inpatient.

Keiko rolled her eyes and turned towards Serenity.

"how are you going to pay for your outfit Serenity?"

she cocked her head and smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes "i was thinking that i could....how can i say this? follow in my brothers footsteps."

"wait....your brother was a thief!" Keiko yelled, looking shocked that her new friend would steal.

"so?"

"you cant steal from a mall! its wrong!"

"my brother stole things bigger than a mall." Serenity laughed, the amusement was clear in her eyes. "come one Keiko! lighten up! here I'll steal you something to make up for it ok?"

Yusuke was trying with all his might not to laugh at Keiko. he was amused on how easily Keiko fell for Serenity's trick.

Keikos's face paled at the very thought of her having any part with something getting stolen. "no!"

"fine." Serenity tried to make her face fall as though she really wanted to steal something.

The look on Keiko's face was so priceless that she started laughing.

"I'm just kidding Keiko! i would never steal..." she said as she started to walk into the mall "from something so easy as a mall!"

"Serenity!" Keiko yelled as Serenity started running, now Keiko could see the playful gleam in Serenity's eyes.

Keiko laughed and started to chase after her, followed by everyone else but they simply jogged.

When they finally caught up to Serenity she was having a bit of trouble opening the door. she was pulling with all her human strength and it wasnt opening. it was clear to everyone that she was getting frustrated.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara chocked down a laugh when they read the sign on the door that said 'push'

(A/N ok you can not tell me that you have never done something like that! it happens to me all the time, so i couldn't help it to do it with her!)

It was clear that no one was going to tell Serenity her easy mistake so Kurama stepped forward and tapped her on the shoulder. Serenity turned around and noticed that just about everyone was trying not to laugh, and a look of confusion was clear on her face.

"you have to push the door open, not pull." Kurama said with amusement in his voice as he lightly pushed the door and it opened.

The look on Serenity's face went from confusion to embarrassment. and she muttered "stupid doors..." before walking in to the mall.

everyone quickly followed her.

"ohhhhhhhhhhh! we have to go to the music store first! i want to see if they have the new BOA CD out!" said Keiko as she started towards the music store.

Serenity quickly followed cause she also wanted to know if the CD was out.

the guys walked in and immediately Kuwabara went over to see if the new Magalica CD was out. Yusuke followed him.

Serenity, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan and Yukina went over to the J-pop section. half way there Serenity heard something very familiar to her. she stopped and listened closely. "is that...." she trailed off as she heard the opening verse of her favorite song. "yes they have it!" she screamed as she ran over to the CD player that was playing her song.

Hearing her scream Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting over the CD and ran over to where Kurama and Hiei were standing a little ways away, for they though she was being attacked. The girls stopped their chatter over the BOA CD when they heard someone turn up the music to a song very loud.

They walked over to where the guys were, all except Hiei had a look of shock on there faces. they followed there stares and gasped at what they saw.

Serenity had turned up the music of her favorite song "Break away" and was dancing to it. It wasnt only that Serenity was dancing in a public place that made them gasp. It was the fact that she was....great at it!

and to top it off she was singing along with it.

her voice blended perfectly as she sang her song.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away._

At this point the manager of the store was standing behind the astounded teenagers.  
he had come over here to yell at however had turned up the music so loud, but when he got there and saw Serenity dancing and singing as if she had no care in the world.

he had never seen anything like this before. never had he seen a girl move her hips to the beat as well as this girl.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away._

it was in the middle of the second course before he snapped out of his trance and ran over and unplugged the CD player causing everyone else to snap out of there trances of there own.

'**what the hell was Serenity doing just then Kurama! tell me now!' **yelled Yoko at the sight of his baby sister dancing.

'_that's called Dancing Yoko.' _Kurama replied with slight sarcasm in his voice at Yoko.

'**well i don't like it!' **

'_its not your choice if you like it or not Yoko.'_

'**Shut up!'**

Serenity didn't realize the music had been turned off and sung _  
Buildings with a 100 floors,  
Swinging around revolving doors,_  
before she realized the music was no longer playing and everyone had just heard her sing.

' ok now i'm mad' she thought as she rounded on the person who had turned off her favorite song.

"who are you and why did you turn off my song!" she yelled at the manager with anger in her voice and clear on her face.

The mangers face flushed a little as he replied " My name is Kaze. I'm the manger of this store."

Serenity's anger melted away. and soon her face held a smile.

"well, my name is Serenity. its nice to meet you." she said as she extended her hand to shake his. "but i'm still mad that you turned my song off."

Kaze smiled as he shook her hand. then his face light up as he thought of something. still holding her hand, he began to run.

"hey! where the heck are you taking me!" Serenity yelled trying to keep up with him without tapping into her powers.

she heard Yusuke curse from behind her and her friends started to fun after her.

"you'll find out soon! just follow me! i promise you'll hear your song if you came!" Kaze yelled over his shoulder.

this seemed to spike her interest cause he noticed that she was running faster, almost to the point where she was running right next to him.

and while Serenity was running along side Kaze she noticed that he was pretty handsome.

he had warm bright green eyes, and dark blond hair.

she smiled at him and started to run faster.

Kaze's eyes widened a little. ' i didn't think that she could run that fast!'

Serenity laughed at the expression on his face. she slowed down to match the pace of his.

Kaze started to slow down, followed by Serenity. some they came to a complete stop in front of a metal door.

Serenity looked confused so Kaze explained "its past this door."

she could hear music on the other side of the door.

her curiosity got the better of her so she opened the door and was meet by.........

123546976546541845649721985975257278952628256464845467651879

sorry about the cliffy guys but.......i couldnt resist!

and if you guys look closly in this chapter, you can find some clues about what will happen later. just thought you should know.

**Moonbei :** thanks for the nice reivew! i love the suport!!!! its really helpful! have a cookie! (hands you a cookie)

**SugarHigh01: **ok thanks for the suggestion.....ohhh! i had a evil idea to do with her then! WHAHAHAH (cough) i really need to work on my evil laugh! and here ya go! (hands Rebecca a cookie to)

**next chapter will be here before Christmas! i promise!!!**


	8. Dancing as you never knew it

**Disclamer: if i owned Yuyu Hakusho, we wouldnt be watching the edited version and it would air more than once a week! and i know its horrible, but when someone gets hurt YOU SEE THE BLOOD!**

without the delay here is the chapter! oh yeah about last chapter sorry for the confusion wiht the numbers! they are not a part of the story it just wouldnt let me use symbols! and here is a little recap before the chapter! so enjoy!

Chapter 8: Dancing as you never knew it

---------------------

Kaze started to slow down, followed by Serenity. Soon they came to a complete stop in front of a metal door.

Serenity looked confused so Kaze explained "it's past this door."

She could hear music on the other side of the door.

Her curiosity got the better of her so she opened the door and was meet by.........

---------------------

it was a pure white room with a stage in the middle.

right now there was someone singing "Just Loss it" and what looked like to Serenity, trying to dance to it.

"This is a dance contest. i think that you could win if you sang "Break away" and dance like you did at my store." said Kaze

Serenity shook her head as every one of her new friends filed into the white room.

"why not?"

"i don't sing in front of people. and even the ones i don't know in that matter"

"Oh" Kaze said as his face fell slightly, but then he thought someone.. 'maybe i could trick her into it...'

"you're not. you will have music playing with you. let me go talk to the judges, hold on." Kaze said as he walked over to the judges and whispered his plan to them.

They nodded that it was a good idea and they could pull it off.

Serenity turned to her friends who looked generally confused.

"um...Kaze wants me to enter this contest thingy. is it ok if we do this before we go shopping? it looks fun. please?!" she said with a pleading look in her eyes that pushed any though of otherwise out of their minds. well except for Hiei who just leaned against the wall with his eyes closed like he didn't care at all what they did.

Kaze walked back over to Serenity and the others with something in his hand.

"here, put these headphones on. they will be playing the same thing that will be playing on the speakers only it will be louder in these so you can hear it better. and pulse you cant here anyone else." he said this as he placed the headphones on her head, brushing a few strands of loss hair behind her ear.

"can you hear me?"

"what!? i can't hear you?" yelled Serenity.

He smiled and gently guided her over to the stage and walked up with her and positioned her in the middle. then walked of stage and stood beside her friends as he introduced himself.

"hello, my name is Kaze."

the guys just stared at him, then Botan stepped forward. "hello my name is Botan. this is Keiko" Keiko waved at him. "and this is Shizuru."

"hey" Shizuru said as she took a drag from her cigarette.

Kaze smiled and walked over and gently took her cigarette out of her mouth and put it out in the palm of his hand, leaving a small burn. "smoking is bad for you. It's nice to meet you."

'I think i like this guy...' thought Yusuke as he stepped forward and introduced himself.

"hey, my names Yusuke Urameshi."

"I've heard of you! according to my brother your the biggest punk at Sarayashiki Junior High." said Kaze as he remembered his little brother coming home and have been beat up by the 'great Urameshi'

"So you're the 'Great Urameshi huh? the one my brother keeps yapping about cause you beat him up.." Kaze said still smiling.

"you mean i beat up your brother!" Yusuke was shocked.

"yeah his name is Kenji."

Yusuke thought for a minute then he remembered him.

"you mean that annoying kid is your brother? i pity you"

"who is he Yusuke?" asked Keiko stepping towards the man she loved.

"it was a little while ago...before the...um...accident. I was walking around after being slapped by you!" he said turning on her.

"do you remember why i slapped you?!"

Yusuke thought for a moment before he remember lifting up her skirt on the rooftop. "oh yeah..."

(A/N its true it's on the first episode like 5 minuets in. she slapped him and called him a perv. but its in the unedited version)

"finish the story Yusuke" Kurama said calmly, wanting to hear the end of it before Serenity started to sing. "my name is Shuuichi Monimino by the way and this is Hiei." Kurama gestured towards Hiei who still had not moved.

"anyways...i was walking around and i heard these two kids talking about how a kid tried to pick on one of them and he said that i was his cousin and the kid dropped his wallet and ran off. his weird friend with the glasses asked what would happen if i found about that he said that cousin stuff and that i would kill him. and he being the idiot he was said 'oh spare me, that blockhead will probably think its true!' and then they both started laughing like the idiots they were and i got mad and pushed them around a little.."

Keiko looked at Yusuke and was just about to scream at him about violence isn't the answer to EVERYTHING

"don't worry about it Keiko or Yusuke, he deserved to be beat up. he's a brat." said Kaze as he waved his hand as a jester to forget it.

"hey! do you know about me! i'm the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara! i'm the second Biggest punk at Sarayashiki Junior High!" Yelled Kuwabara as he pushed Yusuke out of the way.

"no sorry can't say i have.."

Kuwabara was about to say something but was cut off when they heard the music for Break away. true to his word the headphones were louder than the speakers but you could only hear the background music and the words were sung by Serenity instead of Kelly Clarkson (sp?). she danced around stage with her eyes closed without a single care in the world.

_Grew up in a small town,  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I'd just stare out my window.  
Dreaming of what could be,  
And if I'd end up happy,  
I would pray.  
_

The judges were astonished at her voice and moves... they flowed perfectly like running water.. even the other contestants that Serenity cut in front of jaws dropped, non-of them could compete with her. and she through out it all she managed to not do anything too immodest.

_Try hard to reach out,  
But when I tried to speak out,  
Felt like no-one could hear me.  
Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here.  
So I'd pray,  
I could break away.  
_

The guys couldn't take their eyes of her. her every move was perfect, it even had Hiei's attention.. he couldn't figure out who a human or Kitsune could dance like that.

And the girls....well they were whispering about how they wished they could dance as well as Serenity.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
_

even without her being in her demon form, Serenity's hair was still perfect. still always seemed to fall back in place, after she did a move that would have her hair spilling out all around her like water from a picture, still went perfectly into place.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
Sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean,  
Get onboard a fast train,  
Travel on a jet plane,  
Faraway, and breakaway.  
_

never once did she mess up on a high note, or on any note for that matter...

it was all

'perfect' was all the judges could think of while watching this strange girl dance.

_Buildings with a 100 floors,  
Swinging around revolving doors,  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me.  
But I gotta keep moving on moving on,  
Fly away, break away._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
Though its not easy to tell you goodbye.  
Gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget the place I come from.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away. _

Break away, break away

she did one last complicated move before ending on her knees, with her perfect balance, she opened her eyes finally and was meet by the judges and the other contestants standing up and applauding her.

she took of her head phones as the music was ending, but when she took them off she couldn't hear the music at all... she put the headphones back up to her ear and heard the music....she, a kitsune, had been tricked by a mere human! to sing in front of people she didn't even know!

she searched the room for Kaze and found him standing beside Yusuke, who was looking amazed by Serenity along with Kurama, and Kuwabara, and even Hiei! for that matter...but Botan, Keiko, and even Yukina were jumping up and down clapping...it mostly was Botan and Keiko who were doing the jumping. Serenity couldn't help but smile and laugh at them. she would deal with Kaze later.

The judges beckoned for her to come down of the stage, she really didn't want to at first till she looked over at her friends, Kaze and Kurama were standing there smiling at her, this gave her encouragement, for some reason....almost like it was with Yoko....she shoved the thought out of her head and walked over to the judges.

one of the girl judges walked over to Serenity, she had short Blond hair, and sparkling Blue, "what's your name little girl?" asked the lady.

Serenity looked around the room trying to find who the lady was talking to, for it couldn't be her!

when Serenity couldn't find anybody she asked the lady "who are you talking to?"

the judge blinked and said "why of course you"

and then Serenity started laughing like mad. "that's....." she was gasping for air now "really funny....me, little girl! but my name is Serenity."

the woman was blushing now, and to top it all of this was being aired throughout the mall and everyone just saw what happened, she could hear the laughing outside this room.

"well my name is Tea and you have just won the dancing and singing contest! congratulations!" said the judge

the judges started applauding

"oh please this sounds like a cheese game show!" said Serenity loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Then why did you enter this contest?" asked Tea looking confused

"i wasnt given a choice, now would you please let me leave?" said Serenity starting to walk towards the door.

"leave without your prize? nope sorry that wont happen!" said Tea cheerfully as she grabbed Serenity's arm to prevent her from leaving.

"ok then just give it to me! your starting to annoy me..." said Serenity, her voice layered with annoyance and frustration and a little bit of anger for being touched by someone she didn't know or like for that matter.

"well your prize is a $500 gift card to any store in this mall and a 3 year membership to the new club _the demons den!_ and a 3 year membership to all your friends over there." Tea said the last part pointing towards the door where Serenity's friends still stood.

Kaze was surprised later on when they handed him a ID card for _the demons den_. he tried to give it back to Serenity after they finally got away from that annoying Tea, but she shook her head.

"no you keep it, its yours.. your our friend to! pulse you can go clubbing with us! we might go there later, if you wanna come!"

he shook his head "i have to work but i will go, maybe i will run into you there." as he started to walk back to his work,

"ok bye!" Serenity said waving at her new friend as he walked away.

he waved back as she turned to her friends and said "ok who wants to go shopping?!"

------------------------

ok thank you all for the reviews! they are much liked!

**Moonbie: YEAH! i'm loved! i feel so special! well i hope you like the sorta quick update!**

**SugarHigh01: thanks Rebecca!**

**and everyone please Review and i will see ya next year probably!! i should be back in 2005!**


	9. New Outfits

**well here are you guys christmas presents! a post! YEAH! sorry...in a weird mood...**

**on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 9 new outfits..**

--------------------------------

it took all of Yusuke's might to stop himself from falling asleep, but he was failing miserably.... slowly Yusuke slipped into unconsciousness but was rudely awaken by Kuwabara kicking him in the leg causing Yusuke to jerk awake, and looked around his surroundings to see if he had been dreaming, he wasnt

they were still in the dressing room at the clothing store in the mall, Serenity dragged them all her saying "like hell i can spend $500 on my own, you girls are getting new outfits as well."

and so the guys were sitting there waiting, well except for Hiei and Kurama who were leaning against the wall. they could hear the girls giggling behind the doors, talking amongst themselves over there outfits.

Finally after what seemed like eternity the girls walked out, each with a new outfit on, leaving Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama speechless.

Serenity had on blue jeans, much like her old ones, that fit her perfectly and a purple short sleeved shirt on that said " if i was to get Smart with you, how would you know?" it was long enough so that her stomach wouldn't show.

Keiko was wearing something similar, blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt on that said "you can either agree with me or be wrong." it would most likely show a little stomach if she tried to reach above her head

Botan had on a pink mini skirt and a baby blue tank top, with out her even moving her arms you could see a sliver of her stomach.

Yukina had on a sky blue mini skirt with a blue long sleeve shirt that said " ice, ice baby" it was also long enough that her stomach wouldn't show.

Shizuru was wearing blue jeans and red shirt that said " I can only please one person a day, today isn't your day and tomorrow isn't looking good either"

Serenity smirked at the expressions of the guys " close your mouths boys, your drooling."

they closed there mouths immediately and Yusuke spoke up "wow....you guys look...wow"

Serenity giggled and said "well we better for how much this stuff cost! and to think that i have $150 left over, so guys what? you guys are getting new outfits, from what the girls have said that you Yusuke and Kuwabara always seem to wear your school uniforms! and you two Kurama so us girls are gonna pick a outfit for each of you ok? well to bad.."

------------

now it was the girls turn to wait. it was very boring, Serenity was fooling around with her locket, and it was the first time some of the girls had seen it.

"Wow! that's pretty Serenity! were did you get it!" said Botan as she looked over at what Serenity was playing with.

her locket was pure gold with a diamond lining.

Serenity smiled "my brother gave it to me for my birthday, before we got separated. he told me as long as i had it he could find me when i needed him the most."

"that's sweet. what's on the inside?" said Keiko

Serenity was about to answer when the boys stepped out of the changing room. and this time the girls jaws dropped.

Yusuke had on blue jeans with a black skin tight tee shirt, it showed his muscles and everything. it was a change from his school uniform.

Kuwabara had on white tanish dress pants with a black shirt, much like Yusuke's except less tight, but still worked for him.

Kurama had on white pants with a blackish shirt with roses on it, with another guy it would make them look gay, but Kurama pulled it off.

Hiei had on blue jeans with a tight white tee shirt, that showed off everyone of his muscles.

now Yusuke smirked "close your mouths girls...your drooling.." he said mimicking Serenity.

they closed there mouths and Serenity stuttered " well...i think that we should go to that place...the Demons den...yeah that place.."

' ok get a hold of yourself! but he looks so....hott!' was what Serenity, Botan, Keiko were thinking when they saw the men.

' get a hold of yourself! but she looks so.....stop it! but she looks...hott!' was what Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were thinking.

Hiei wanted to look at Serenity for some reason but he didn't want to make it look like he was interested or anything. he didn't even know why he wanted to look at her.

Serenity was going through a similar battle with herself over Hiei...

'its not like i like him or anything...do i?'

------------------------------------------------

**SugerHigh01: well here is your wish Rebecca...you didnt have to wait till 2005 like i thought!**

**Princess Kandra: thanks.. i hope you come back and read more...and you like what you read...i'm gonna stop talking now...**

**in case you were wondering what the guys outfits looked like here are the sites i found them on..i dont own the pictures! the belong to whoever did the site. so blah**

**or it wont let me so i will put it in my profile to anyone who wants to see them.**

**Happy christmahannakwanzakah everyone! or just Merry Christmas...or whatever!**


	10. Clubbin

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but however I do own the evil dude, Serenity and Kaze.

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that i havent updated since...last year, lots of things have gotten in the way like me being grounded for example but here is a long post, I'll try to post more in a little bit and by little bit i mean a week or so, mabe sooner, I already have it all writen out but its not typed up.

anyways on to the chapter!

Chapter 10, Clubbin!

-

Serenity was still a little confused as they walked to the club...she had no idea what had gotten into her. 'I think I must be sick or something...yeah that's it...i'm sick.'

When they reached _The Demons Den _they were meet by loud music, which Hiei instantly hated.

Faintly Kurama heard Hiei say through the mind link _human music... that_ caused him to chuckle slightly.  
They presented their Club ID's at the door and were let in, but when Serenity presented her ID they grabbed her wrist and dragged her off towards the stage. She was laughing the whole way, so Yoko didn't kill the man who laid his hand on his sister.

"Hn" said Hiei as he went over to a dark corner and leaned into the shadows, hiding himself in there darkness. Kurama smiled and walked over to join Hiei but was grabbed my Yusuke and Kuwabara and dragged to the dance floor.

The song ended and the DJ came on "Yo Yo home dawgs! hows it hangin!"  
(Hiei seriously though this human had a speech problem)

Serenity stood beside the human, she looked like she was thinking of a way to get away.

She started to slowly edge away from the DJ and tried to get off stage. She was almost of stage but the DJ caught her.

"this is the dancing/singing contest winner! the awesome little girly Serenity!"

Serenity interrupted him "excuse me, but I am NOT a 'little girly'"

The crowd laughed. you could clearly hear Yusuke "That's 2 today!"

The DJ's face flushed and said "well then babe how old is you?"

"Old enough."

The crowd laughed more.

"when's your birthday?"

"February 13"

"what year?"

"Every year...February 13 every year. what? did you think it would change one year?"

Now the crowd was roaring with laugher. and the DJ was blushing.

"you wanna hear a special song?"

"sure"

"what's it called?"

"I don't know"

"who wrote it?"

"I don't know that either."

"Do you know any of it?"

"yeah"

"then what is it?" it was clear he was getting frustrated.

"To be hurt, to feel lost and there's dark in there something"

"ohh! that's Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan!"

Serenity shrugged "ok sure whatever."

"why do you want it played?"

Serenity shrugged "its just goes well with how my life sucks and a...friend? of mines life. i'm not sure if he's my friend but i think he is."

"Ok"

The DJ looked down at his CD player and started playing Welcome to My Life and when he looked up Serenity was gone.

Serenity was bobbing her head and singing to the song on a bench that she has appeared on, which was close to the corner that Hiei was in.

"Hey Hiei. Have you heard this song before?"

"Hn, why would I listen to such foal music."

"Well I think this song goes with you that's why. listen to it a little."

To be hurt, To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

to be on the edge of breakin down

but no ones there to save you

no you don't know what its like

Welcome to my Life

Hiei's face didn't show it, but the stupid Human song actually did explain what he went through, just a little.

His gaze went from Serenity's face to the dance floor where he let a ghost of a smile appeared on his face when he saw Kurama's fan club girls trying to get him to dance with them.

Botan didn't show it to much but it was annoying her. Hiei knew that the Dentiy loved the Kitsune and like ways to the Kitsune.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to convince the human behind the bar that they were in fact old enough to have some sake.

Shizuru was already drinking some, instead of smoking her cigarettes maybe what that Human boy, Kaze, said to her about smoking made her think.

Keiko and Botan were trying to teach Yukina how to dance, she was getting use to the principle and soon had boys trying to dance with her, Anger flared inside Hiei.

He left his spot in the shadows and started towards Yukina. Serenity was confused but followed, hey better than sitting in the corner alone!

When he reached Yukina there were two boys dancing around her. he gripped their shoulders and they turned to yell at him for interrupting their dance, but was meet by a angry gaze of a man with red eyes. Hiei's eyes bore into theirs.

Their eyes widened in fear and ran off quickly.

"well you sure left a good impression on those boys huh Hiei?" said Serenity

"Hn"

"well now that your out here, lets get you to dance!" said Botan

"yeah Hiei! I bet you could dance really good!" said Serenity

"No. I don't do...dancing"

"Come on Hiei! they got me dancing! why don't you try it...please?" said Yukina with pleading eyes.

Slowly Hiei began to fall for her pleading. it would make her happy, he would do anything to make her happy.

"Fine, but one dance."

The girls squealed with happiness. Hiei said quickly to Kurama through the mind link

There so easily impressed. I agreed to one dance and they jump for Joy.

Kurama told the girls that were around him that he had to use the bathroom, they were disappointed but let him leave.

he sighed in relief but it was short lived when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

he turned around and his gaze fell on Serenity. his eyes instantly softened.

"Yes?"

"can you help us get Hiei to dance? pleases!" she blurted out.

Kurama smiled and laughed a little "Sure"

Serenity's eyes brightened, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to were Hiei was standing, not moving.

"Come on Hiei, you agreed to give them one dance. you should at least try it. its quite fun." said Kurama as soon as he reached Hiei.

"Hn, if its so fun Kitsune, then why did you leave your little fan club to come join us over here?"

Kurama smiled and didn't say anything out loud but into Hiei's mind said

' I would never miss the opportunity to watch you make a fool out of yourself . I would travel across the Demon world to see this.'

Kurama was meet with a sharp glare from Hiei. Kurama just laughed.

"anyways lets get this started!" yelled Serenity and as soon as she did ' Lets get it Started' came on through the loud speakers.

"and what do ya know! it looks like someone wants Hiei to dance!" Serenity managed to get out through her laughter.

The other girls started to giggle as well.

" ok this is how you dance Hiei, do you feel the beat? like through the floor." said Serenity

Hiei sat and thought for a moment, yes he felt the beat through the floor. He gave the slightest nod.

"Ok now try tapping your foot to the music, come on its not that hard!"

"Hn" Hiei started to tap his foot lightly, almost so you couldn't tell he was doing so.

"Now try moving your hips."

Before Hiei could try the song ended and a slower song came on called 'I Hope You Dance' and as soon as everyone recognized the song, they all flocked to the dance floor separating everyone. but before the words started people seemed to find each other.

Hiei started his way back to his shadowy corner but a hand gripped his shoulder, He turned around and came face to face with Serenity.

"You promised one dance." she said holding up her index finger.

"Hn, but I don't think this is the right kinda song to dance to." Hiei said quickly as he tried to get away.

"No you can slow dance to it. Here I'll show you." she reached out and grabbed his hands and instantly Hiei pulled away.

Serenity blinked in confusion at his sudden reaction.

Hiei never liked to be touched, he was rarely touched by anyone. He was afraid deep in his heart that someone would hurt him, not physically, cause no one could do that to him (A/N or so he thinks, clearly he hasn't seen some of his fights! lol) but Mentally. being raised by thieves and never knowing your mother or father can do that to a person. Also in his mind, if you were touching him your close enough to hurt him.

Serenity seemed to understand faintly why he had pulled away. her eyes softened and she said faintly "don't worry.. I would never hurt you."

This time when she grabbed his hands he didn't pull away, she kept on in her hand and the other she placed on her hip. she then put her hand on his shoulder.

She then said "ok now watch my feet and follow my movements ok?"

Hiei nodded and watched her feet and caught on quickly, he was always a quick learner.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances

But they're worth taking

Lovin might be a mistake

But it's worth making

Don't let some hell bent heart

leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out

Reconsider

Give the heavens above

More than just a passing glace

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance.

Serenity started to hum along with the song, and Hiei would admit, the song wasnt half that bad. Slowly Hiei felt himself relaxing, no matter how hard he tried to tense back up but he couldn't. he couldn't let his guard down. someone might hurt him...Serenity might hurt him...but he knew that she would never do that to him. He felt a new sort of emotion begin to fill him while he danced with Serenity.

I hope you still feel small

when you stand by the ocean

whenever one door closes, i hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance..

Slowly Hiei's eyes began to close, wondering slightly if there was a way to get closer to her. Just then he saw everyone getting closer by dropping there hands and the man pulling her close and wrapping their arms around the girls back and the girls put there arms around the mans neck. so Hiei did just that.

At first Serenity thought that Hiei was pulling away from her but smiled when he pulled her closer.

Her stomach flip flopped like there were butterfly's in them. a faint blush appeared on her checks, she didn't want to admit it but she knew that she was beginning to have a crush on the little demon. he didn't seem to trust that many people, she hoped that one day he would find love, even if she wasnt in the picture.

as the song kept playing a thought ran trough her head as she rested it against Hiei's shoulder and felt him rest his head on top of hers.

I'm falling for Hiei...

-

ok hows that for a chapter? we got to see Hiei dance...a little. more will be coming soon but that's all i have really had a chance to type up.

SugarHigh01: thanks for the Merry Christmas...even if it is a little late huh? better than noting 

Seishuku Shinimegami: thankies! its always nice to be complimented, especially when you don't get to many reviews from different people telling you they like it. Don't worry i plan on finishing this story, I am known for not finishing things but i think that this story will be completed. and i'm glad that its funny without being stupid, i was kinda afraid that it was really stupid but thanks for telling me its not. it helps big time.

thanks for the Merry Christmas...even if it is a little late huh? better than noting thankies! its always nice to be complimented, especially when you don't get to many reviews from different people telling you they like it. Don't worry i plan on finishing this story, I am known for not finishing things but i think that this story will be completed. and i'm glad that its funny without being stupid, i was kinda afraid that it was really stupid but thanks for telling me its not. it helps big time. 

Anya Urameshi: thankies! there are so many nice people out there! and there are most definatly parings, I wont say anything more about them cause that would be a major spoiler! and those are no fun unless you are looking for them on purpose! and how knows Shizuru has a strong smoking habit it might take a lot to break it, but he can sure try huh!

well thats all for right now! i'm hope you guys are likeing it! i'm having fun writing it for sure! please leave a review on the way out if its not to hard for ya and I will see you guys in a week or less hopefully!

TBC


	11. Yusuke and Keiko

**Disclamier: GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT! I DONT OWN YYH! yep thats the news.  
ok people, this is whats gonna be going on in the next couple of chapters, I am gonna do a chapter for each couple, it will be to the same song, you'll be able to tell who it is about number of ways, but trust me you'll get it. **

**anyways, this chapter is about Yusuke and Keiko's dance, I've read it to some of my friends and its sorta a teary chapter. well anyways here ya go!  
Chapter 11: Yusuke and Keiko  
-**

"Ouch! Yusuke! You keep stepping on my feet!"

"Sorry Keiko! Its not like I dance everyday or something, I think the last time I danced was like 3 years ago."

"Yeah I remember that, your mom spent all day trying to get you to learn how, and then she came and got me to help, and you kept stepping on my feet." Said Keiko, remembering the past.

"Ha deja vu huh?" Chuckled Yusuke.

Then they danced in silence for a while, both finally getting use to the hang of things.

Then after a while Yusuke noticed that Keiko was beginning to blush a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked confusion in his voice ' its not like i'm stepping on her feet anymore or something.

"It's nothing." She said quickly looking everywhere but at the man she was dancing with, it seemed to Yusuke that she was making sure that no one saw she was dancing with him.

'She's embarrassed to be seen with you..' his mind told him.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances

But they're worth taking

Lovin might be a mistake

But it's worth making

Don't let some hell bent heart

leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out

Reconsider

Give the heavens above

More than just a passing glace

Keiko watched the man she loved face fall, and then slowly he began to pull away from her.

But she wouldn't let him go, not again would she lose him.

"what's wrong with me? what's wrong with you?" she asked confusion in her voice this time, still not letting him go, she was using most of her strength to hold on to him.

"your embarrassed to be seen with me aren't you!" he said suddenly.

"huh?" this sudden question made Keiko lose her hold on him, he took two steps away from her and looked her in the eye. Pain was clear in his eyes.

Tears welled in her eyes, she hated to see him in pain, and it was worse when it was her fault.

"well I saw your blushing and then you wouldn't look at me so I thought that you were embarrassed to be seen with me..." he trailed off, seeing that she got the general idea, and stared down at the floor.

"Embarrassed? to be seen with you? no that's not why I was blushing Yusuke." she said while walking closer towards him and reached out with her hand and placed it on his cheek.

He lifted up his head and looked her in the eyes and could tell that she was indeed telling the truth. then he asked "then why were you blushing?"

She begin to blush again.

"I was blushing because this is the first dance I have ever danced before...a real dance not a fake one like when we were little." she stuttered, unaware that she was making little since at all.

Then Yusuke got the picture "you mean this is your first dance ever?"

"Well... yeah..." that wasnt the only reason she was blushing. she had a dream a few nights ago that her and Yusuke had danced together, much like they were now. But at the end of her dream he had kissed her, and she was definatly not gonna tell him that!

A mischievous glint appeared in Yusuke's eyes.

"Then lets make this dance worth while, and make it one to remember shall we?"

and before Keiko could respond Yusuke reached up and laid his hand on top of hers, which was still on his cheek.

Then he wrapped his harms around her, pulling her close to him and never letting go, and continued to dance.

Keiko gasped at the sudden closeness, but her shock went away after a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder.

Now it was Yusuke's turn to blush

but he pushed the blush back and rested his chin on the top of her head, taking in her sent as well...she smelled like...strawberries..

he smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the dance with the girl that stole his heart._I hope you still feel small_

_when you stand by the ocean_

_whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance.._

_-_

**well people thats all I have for right now? whatda think? good, bad? what? **

**SugarHigh01: I loved? what the heck? I loved...my milk? I loved...my bird? you gotta give me more info than that! well i'm glad that you loved...whatever you loved**


	12. Kuwabara and Yukina

**Disclamier: I do not own YYH, ok people it is the 12th chapter, havent you gotten it yet?  
ok well, this chapter is about Kuwabara and Yukina, and yes if anyone is wondering, it is to the song I Hope You Dance. most likely the next chapter will not be that song. well anyhow enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Kuwabara and Yukina  
-**

Instantly when the song started Kuwabara went and found Yukina and asked her if she would like to dance.

"Of course Kazuma, but i'm afraid I don't know how to slow dance." said Yukina.

"Thats ok, I'll teach you as we go along." said Kuwabara smiling. Only Yukina and his older sister were allowed to call him by his first name.

He started to teach her how to slow dance, at first she wasnt to good at it, but she got better as time went on.

Kuwabara couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was just so beautiful! The clothes that Serenity had picked out for her really looked good on her, she looked like a angel.

"You look beautiful Yukina."

She blushed ever so slightly "Thank you Kazuma, you look good yourself."

Kuwabara started to blush 'she thinks I look good!' he thought.

"Oh Kazuma! Your temperature just rose dramatically! Are you sick?"

"Yes, I am love sick, for you my darling" Kuwabara just started at her, never wanting to take his eyes off of her, he wished that this dance would last forever...

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance _

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances

But they're worth taking

Lovin might be a mistake

But it's worth making

Don't let some hell bent heart

leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out

Reconsider

Give the heavens above

More than just a passing glace

Confusion was clear in Yukina's eyes.

"I love you Yukina, I've always loved you, since I first laid eyes on you, on the video tape for Urameshi's next mission."

Yukina didn't say anything, she just started at him confused. then the confusion went away and she just had a blank look in her eyes.

After several hard seconds, Kuwabara put on a fake smile and started to reluctantly pull away from her and walk away.

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

(Time is a real and constant motion always)

I hope you dance

(Rolling us along)

I hope you dance

(Tell me who)

I hope you dance

(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)

(Where those years have gone)

Yukina blinked and saw that Kuwabara was leaving her, she reached out and gently grabbed his arm.

"I don't know what to say Kazuma, I'm honored that you feel that way about me, really I am. I don't know what Love is, but I do know that I don't want you to leave me. please stay here with me."

Kuwabara looked at the woman he loved, her eyes were watering. He could tell that she meant ever word she said.

A real smile spread across his face "You never have to worry about me leaving you, Yukina. I will never leave your side, I promise you that much."

Yukina smiled "Then may I have this dance?"

Kuwabara nodded and walked over to Yukina and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Yukina wrapped her small arms around him. She buried her face into his shoulder, she didn't know what Love was, but this strange feeling was burning inside her, she wondered if this could be love.

I hope you still feel small

when you stand by the ocean

whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance..

-

**well people that is the chapter, please leave a reivew on your way out pleeeeaase!  
**

**Ninqe: yes old people do stink dont they? they always ruin our fun! lol just kidding. and yea it was in STM, thats were i got the idea to play that song.  
and I think now in the bloopers Hiei and Serenity will be walking down the street and that will happen with the people thinking there little kids and cute thing. and would you know, i am posting! LOL**

**icedragonqurl15: thankies for the nice review! and i will write more.**

**SugarHigh01: lol**


	13. Dancing the night away

**Disclamier: yeah i still dont own YYH, this is a fanfiction, so says the web site, but in case you havent gotten it, i dont own it ok?**

**on to the chapter! its a little long, and there is another song in ther besides I Hope You Dance, cause i dont want you guys to hate that song, cause its awesome song! anyways chapter!  
-**

As soon as the song started Botan found Kurama and asked him for this dance.

He smiled and accepted.

During the dance they had a light conversation about just about anything that popped into their minds.

Kurama was having a hard time watching Serenity out of the corner of his eye like Yoko had told him to do. He would much rather watch his ferry girl- wait were did this come form? He had never thought of Botan as his before, what was going on? He asked himself

Botan noticed the confusion in Kurama's eyes.

"You ok?" She asked.

This sudden comment snapped Kurama out of his daze.

"Yes I am fine, why do you ask" he said after a few seconds.

"Well you looked dazed and confused."

'She caught me! Think of something quick!'

" I am truly sorry Botan, Yoko was acting up."

Botan giggled "what's he going on about?"

'**_well blame everything on me, I simply asked for you to stop day dreaming and find Serenity!'_**

"He wants me to keep an eye on Serenity. He's not use to her living freely as she is here. He misses her terribly from the 15 years since he has seen her."

'**_Your making me sound like a girl! And so what if I miss her. As you said so stupidly, I haven't seen her in 15 years.' _**

Botan's face fell slightly but she quickly covered it up; she had hoped deep inside her heart that it had been something about her, she had hoped the young man in front of her had fallen for her as she had done so helplessly for him.

Kurama noticed the pain in Botan's eyes, without her knowing her eyes always gave away her emotion, and at the very moment Kurama looked into her eyes he saw the pain of rejection. it took the Kitsune thief a moment to realize what the pain was about, when he got it guilt washed over him, you see Kurama had come to love the blue haired ferry girl. thru the years as he has gotten to know her better, he could no longer deny that it was in fact love that he felt for Botan, and it always killed him when she was hurt. so he replied quickly " but I told him that I much rather keep a eye on you, and for that be is yelling at me and saying all these years as a human has made us soft."

Botan blushed as she stared into his emerald eyes, getting lost in them and in Kurama's words. Then she noticed that all the couples on the dance floor were pulling each other close and holding tightly, while slowly dancing still. She wondered what it would be like to dance like this.

Kurama also noticed this and without missing a beat, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and rested his chin on top of her head.

The blush on Botan's cheeks grew rapidly at the closeness between the two, she hoped that this wasnt a dream as she thought 'can you die from blushing to much?'

I hope you still feel small

when you stand by the ocean

whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance..

'What the hell are you doing Kurama! How the hell am I suppose to find Serenity when you're cuddling up with your Dentiy!' Yoko yelled inside Kurama's mind, startling him slightly.

'_will you shut up! Can't you see that I'm busy here! and besides who would pull something in the middle of a club?' _Kurama scolded.

'**_yes but there are some stupid humans out there take Kuwabara for example. just...find her and tell me that she's ok and then you can get back to dancing with out Dentiy'_**

Kurama's smiled widened when he heard the last words Yoko spoke before there was silence inside Kurama's mind, he scanned the dance floor for Serenity.****

'our Dentiy?'

' I Never said I didn't approve, just not when I can't see Serenity, then it becomes a slight problem. What? you didn't think that I could have feelings?'

' No, I knew you had feelings. I just didn't know you liked Botan.'

' Your stupider than I gave you credit for, you and me are one, got that? when you feel something I feel it. When I feel something you feel it. See? not hard.

You feel in love with this girl, and since we are connected, I also have fallen in love with her.'

Kurama chuckled at the sight when his eyes feel upon Serenity.

Botan felt his chest move from laughing and looked up at her fox, "What's so funny?"

Kurama looked down at her, his eyes dancing with happiness, "look at Hiei" was all that he said.

She looked over and Hiei and smiled. He was dancing with Serenity in his arms. It was also a great change for Hiei to be relaxed in a large crowed of people. but at this moment he seemed lost in the music and the dance with Serenity. his eyes were closed, and it almost seemed as if he didn't care what happened, all he seemed to care about was that Serenity was in his arms.

When Botan turned back to Kurama she had a huge smile on her face.

"Ok now that youve found Serenity, can you please pay more attention to me?" Botan asked, fully expecting for Kurama to say no, or walk away from her, but nothing inside her thought he would react as he did.

He smiled "Gladly"

Then he closed the distance between them that had appeared as the both looked for Serenity, and kissed Botan lightly on the lips before placing his head atop hers once again.

Botan's red face clashed horribly with her blue hair, but she didn't care. She snuggled closer to her kitsune and continued dancing.

Just then the song ended.

-

No! I don't want to stop dancing! was the thought that went through ever couples head as they heard the song end. unknown to anyone the DJ was having some problems. The DJ's eyes flashed red for a moment before dulling into a dazed stare. Then the song Only One started to play, and the DJ snapped out of the trance and was highly confused "what the...I didn't put on this song.."

-

"May I have this dance?" Kurama asked Botan, they were still dancing in each others arms

"Yes you may."

-

"Um...Hiei I know that you said that we were gonna only dance one, but...can we please dance to this song? just one more?" pleaded Serenity.

Hiei just stared at her for a moment, truth was he DID want to dance with her more, but his pride wouldn't let him show it that quickly. after a few moments of silence he said  
"Just one more"

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

"So Keiko, it looks like I get to have another dance with you, you should be honored." said Yusuke.

"Stop being cocky" said Keiko, a slight scold on her voice.

"How's this for cocky..." said Yusuke as he leaned forward and kissed Keiko.

Keiko was so shocked, for a moment she didn't know what to do, but then the shock passed and she kissed Yusuke back.

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one

When Yusuke pulled away he said "hey at least I'm not dead this time, huh?"

"Yusuke, your a idiot."

"yeah but I'm the cute kinda idiot, huh?"

Keiko smiled "yeah, your my idiot."  
_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one _

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one  
-  
unknown to them, there enemy was watching by the bar were Shizuru sat, pondering Kaze's words about smoking.  
'enjoy it now, I want it to be better when I come along and take everthing away from you..'

-

**well we got our first real look at the evil dude! please review and i'll post soon...I hope...**

AShauni21: well thanks! I'm happy that you love it so much that you wrote some of it in caps! and don't worry, here is a chapter! lol you probably know that because...well your reading it, yeah that kinda gave it away didn't it?

SugarHigh01: well I was in a hurry and besides what do you really say to that?


	14. The Past, Present, and Future

**Dislcaimer: DONT OWN YYH! **

**well...i really dont feel like saying anything here so heres your chapter**

**Chapter : the past, present, and future**

When "Only One" was finished playing, the gang danced to whatever music that played for a while, well except Hiei who was true to his word about the one dance thing. He didn't dance ever after that song. He just stayed in his corner and watched everyone dance.

After they got done dancing they left to go to Kuwabara's house, it was well into the night by now, and they had to practically drag Shizuru, she had at least 6 shots of Whiskey and was slightly out of it.

When they reached the house no one said a word, mostly because they were too tired to say anything. The girls went to Shizuru's room and the boys went to Kuwabara's room. They all fell asleep within 20 minuets. Hiei sat by the window, clutching his sword; ready to attack at any given moment, but even the 3 eyed demon fell asleep after a while.

Unknown to them they had a follower, he had followed them the whole night.

He now sat in a tree branch outside Shizuru's room watching them sleeps with his black eyes.

His eye glaced at ever face sleeping in the room, making sure to keep his presence hidden well.

His eyes landed on Serenity.

He grinned "found you.."

He made himself comfortable on the branch as he watched Serenity sleep.

His mind started to drift to when he first meet Serenity, years and years ago in the Demon world. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the branch, letting the breeze go thru his semi long dirty blond hair. he remembered it so clearly...almost like it was yesterday..

**(in the past) **

A young man ran thru the forest, desperately searching for something, or running from something. Twigs and branch grabbed at his bear arms and legs, whipping him in the face, and catching his dirty blond hair in their grasps. Yet he kept on running, never wanting to look back.

His fox ears twitched, he heard the sound of running water, and faintly he could feel the presence of the thing he was looking for. He changed directions and ran towards the waterfall, where the presence was coming from also. As he got closer he could smell the sent of a women, he quickened his pace.

When he got nearer to the falls, he slowed down, and masked his sent, so he was virtually invisible,

(A/N: well at least to the ears.)

His eyes widened as he found the source of all 3 things he was looking for.

It was a young kitsune, bathing in the waterfall, her ears were perfect, with the black and blond tipped.

(A/N she had on a bikini so don't get any perverted thoughts. I don't write lemons!)

The water ran over them seeing she had pulled them down to block out any water from entering.

Her tail was similar to her ears, she had her back to him, but he could tell that she had her eyes closed.

Her hair was long, it went to about her mid back, and even though it was wet you could tell that she had blond streaks in her beautiful brown hair.

She was humming faintly but soon stopped, her ears reopened and they twitched a little.

He stepped closer, but wasnt paying attention to where he was stepping and stepped on a twig.

the breaking of the twig rang loud and clear thru the clears.

The Kitsune spun around, her eyes desperately searching for what made the noise. her clouded Blue eyes came to rest in the direction that the man stood in.

Then realization hit him,

'_she's blind...'_

the young women smiled, "well Mr. Kitsune, do you want something or are you just a pepping tom?"

The man was shocked that she knew he was there, and much less his breed.

not wanting to be mistaken as a pepping tom be replied, "No, I was in desperate search for water, I heard the waterfall and came this was, when I was paralyzed by your unmistaken able beauty."

She giggled "I don't know about the beauty part but I wont stand in the way of someone's water."

she stepped aside and gave him full access to the water.

he really wasnt to concerned with the water, but he would never pass up the chance to get closer to a women.

"oh yes you are, and if its not so much to ask, how did you become blind?"

"I shall only tell you if you give me your name first."

"spoken like a true kitsune, my name is..."

he pondered about telling her his true name, but smiled and said "My name is Kanji."

he was a little shocked that he had given her his true name, but didn't show it.

She smiled, "well my name is Serenity. and during a fight some stupid demon through poison in my eyes, well he was aiming at my brother, but he has really sucky aim. but its temporary, it washes out with water, at least that's what my brother tells me, and I trust his judgment."

"well its nice to meet you Serenity. May I ask your age?"

"You know its very rude to ask a women her age."

Kanji smiled "So it would seem."

before his eyes, Serenity's eyes begin to clear. She blinked as her eyes were clear. she could see again.

"Hey your hott."

He chucked "and you have beautiful eyes."

he wasnt lying, her eyes brown with gold mingled into them.

He begin to walk towards her, she didn't move, it was almost like he was unaware what he was doing.

Soon he was so close to her she could feel his breath on her face.

"I am wondering if you have ever been kissed before."

"blunt are we? and that remains a secret."

Kanji closed his eyes and leaned forward, he was almost there when a hand gripped him on the neck and through him into a tree across the clearing.

"Hey Yoko your back!" Serenity yelled as if nothing happened.

A full grown kitsune stood in front of where Kanji was leaning again the tree, trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"big brother, this is my new friend Kanji. Kanji this is Yoko. he's my brother."

Yoko didn't move from his spot, he just glared into Kanji's black eyes.

"I don't like you."

Kanji stared to get up and say something. "don't move and don't speak. just get the hell away from Serenity." snapped Yoko.

"but Fluffy-" said Serenity.

"don't call me that, and don't complain. I'm getting a bad feeling about this one. you are not allowed to have anything to do with him, you understand me?"

Serenity frowned "fine, sorry Kanji. it was nice meeting you thou."

"If you come near her again, and I find out, I will kill you."

and with that he and Serenity ran out of the clearing.

Kanji smirked "oh that's what you think Yoko. things have only begun..."

**( back to the present)**

"well it seems that I am still alive huh Yoko?" said Kanji from his spot in the tree.

and you just wait...in the future, your death will be slow and painful. and you will watch me torture and kill your precious little sister right before your eyes..."

Princess Kandra: um...I'm glad you like it, but I'm afraid something bad will happen, what kinda story would it be if everthing went perfectly? I would find it dull...

Rayne-chan: THANKIES! and I hope this is long enough for you, cause it took me a little while to do it. and I hope it entertains you, doesnt homework suck?

Sugarhigh01: it is just like Yusuke to say that...cocky idiot.

please leave a review on your way out!


	15. Meeting on the roof

**Disclamier: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but i happen to own Serenity, Kanji, Kaze and thats about it.**

**I am so incredibly sorry that i have not updated in a while! i was grounded cause i'm not doing so hot in spanish, so i sorta made this chapter extra special ., well without further delay, on to the chapter!  
-----------------------------  
chapter 15: meetings on the roof  
-----------------------------**

Serenity woke up with a sharp gasp. Her eyes searched the room desperately to make sure that it was only a dream and that her attacker wasnt really there.

She blinked back tears as she sat up and looked down at her arms. The scars on her arms were faintly visible, but after a dream like that, they felt like they were on fire.

She glanced at the alarm clock that was by Shizuru's bed, it read '5:00 am'

She suppressed a groan, and she carefully got out of the sleeping bag that she had borrowed from Shizuru. The other girls had brought their own sleeping bags, Serenity, however didn't own one, so Shizuru let her borrow hers while she slept on the bed.

She glanced around the room, making sure she hadn't woken anyone up.

Deep inside Serenity was jealous. Of what? She longed to sleep in. She never got a pleasant night sleep, but she was grateful thou, this had been the longest night sleep she had had since... She couldn't even remember, it had to be at least 15 or so years. She had gotten use to it, gotten use to the horrible nightmares that haunt her every night, gotten use to the images of her torture and her torturer. She sighed, she had thought she loved him...maybe she once did, she didn't know anymore.

All she knew is that, since the night she watched her parents be killed by another kitsune, she could never sleep unless she was in the arms of the person she trusted most, which was her brother. She needed him there next to her, protecting her and keeping her safe, so when she woke up from the nightmares of her parents being killed in front of her, that she knew she was safe.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Keiko saying "stupid boy..." and making a slapping motion in the air, before turning over and not moving again.

' Gee...wonder who she's dreaming about?' Serenity thought.

She glanced at the clock, hoping that more time had passed, but it only read '5: 03'

Serenity sighed ' this is gonna be a long night'

Careful not to step on anyone she made her way thru the sea of bodies in the small room of Shizuru's, she went to the window, thankfully it wasnt over Shizuru so she didn't have to worry about waking her up.

She carefully unlocked the window and opened it, thanking Kami that it didn't make a single noise that the human ear could hear.

She slipped thru the opening she made for herself before closing the window. Jumping from tree to tree branch, she made her way to the roof.

She laid down in a spot she found comfortable and looked up at the stars, noticing that you couldn't see them as well as you could in the demon world, but that's ok, she could handy these stars, as long as she didn't have to go back to that hell hole she once called home.

She also noticed that the sun was going to come up in a few minuets, oh how she loved to watch the sun come up, to see the beautiful colors paint there way across the sky, changing the blackness into something wonderful, it gave her hope, that maybe one day, someone would paint her blackness and darkness away.

She relaxed as a breeze floated around her, closing her eyes, letting the wind play with her hair.

She once remembered her mom telling her that when the wind plays with your hair then that means that the person you love is watching over you, protecting you from harm.

She was a little surprised though when a voice broke her of her thoughts.

"what the hell are you doing fox?"

"good morning to you to Hiei." she replied opening her eyes to gaze into the crimson eyes of Hiei's.

"hn, you know it's not wise to lay out in the open with your eyes closed all alone while someone is after you."

she shrugged "bring it on, I wanna see them try and get me."

"hn" was the only response she got.

after several minuets Serenity finally spoke up "you know you can sit down"

"hn"

Hiei took a seat a little over 3 feet away, it was close enough to protect her, but far away enough so she couldn't hurt him.

he sat cross-legged, eyes open and alert, his trusty sword at his waist, ready to attack at any given moment.

" why are you awake so early? And why are so tense? Nothings gonna attack ya now."

"hn"

She rolled her eyes and asked " why are you up so earlier?"

He glanced at her and replied "I don't sleep, I heard the window open, and sensed you leave the house, so I followed."

" Yea I guess that would give me away huh? not that good of a thief I guess."

Hiei didn't reply.

"Well I don't sleep much myself, I haven't slept a full night without having any nightmares in about 15 years or so. gosh, I can't believe it's been 15 years since I've seen my brother. It seems just like yesterday I saw him. (' well you did see him yesterday' Hiei thought) I remember what he looks like so clearly. He has long silver hair, and white ears. and his tail is silver as well, and he has golden eyes-"

"why are you telling me all this?" Hiei interrupted.

"free information. I don't know, I just felt like I could open up to you, hey! the suns coming up!" Serenity yelled quietly, excided about the sun coming up.

She just stared in amazement as the colors painted their way across the sky.

She smiled and closed her eyes as the sunlight fell on her face, the wind playing with her hair.

Hiei couldn't help but stare at her.

He couldn't place the feeling he got whenever he was around her, or looked at her, it was like she made him feel...free. Free from all the pain, suffering, and secrets that his life had. He began to fear what she thought about him, he never cared before, but with her, it was different. and this new emotion was bothering him. When he was in her company everything just seemed to stop.

'I'll ask the other fox what the hell is wrong with me later.' he thought

Serenity noticed that he was staring at her. "What?"

He blinked.

"Is there something wrong with my face or something?" her hand flew instantly to her face, as if checking to see if there was anything on it.

"No"

' it's perfect..' he found himself thinking.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Serenity said but Hiei didn't seem to hear her.

She moved closer to him, and still he didn't notice.

she placed her hand on his knee.

Instantly Hiei snapped back to reality, and the reality was that someone was touching him.

Serenity was shocked when Hiei jerked away, he stood up and drew his sword in one swift motion. Now Serenity was looking at the tip of a sword inches away from her face.

As soon as Hiei realized what he had done, he quickly put away his sword and sat down again, a little further away then before.

"why do you keep doing that?" she asked as soon as she got over the fact that he almost killed her.

"why do you keep trying to touch me?"

"why are you so afraid of me?"

"i'm not afraid of anything."

"really?" Serenity reached out to touch him again, and instantly he jerked away from her hand.

"I beg to differ."

Hiei scolded.

"I'm not gonna hurt you know.. just trust me.."

' I know she won't hurt me, I do trust her..'

This time when Serenity's hand came toward him, he didn't jerk away.

She gently placed a hand on his face.

When he didn't do anything, she got a little bolder and began to trace the outline of his face, as thought she was memorizing he's features.

"what are you doing, fox?"

"playing.."

"will you cut it out?"

"I don't feel like it.."

Hiei rolled his eyes, but didn't make a effort to stop her. in truth, it felt kinda nice..

"Is that your Jagan?"

he snapped his attention back to what she was asking.

"yes."

"Did it hurt? when they put it in I mean?"

"I don't feel pain."

"Cocky aren't we?"

By this time the sun was completely up and everyone was getting up about this time.

"lets go inside now, and get breakfast ready, I think everyone should be getting up soon, plus I'm getting hungry, I think you might be to." Serenity said reluctantly removing her hand from Hiei's face. She couldn't help but stare into his crimson eyes as she seemed to fall for him even more and faster. She felt unable to move from her spot.

Hiei couldn't help but stare into her eyes as well, he felt that he could get lost in them, it wasnt just the fact that her eyes were beautiful, _she _was beautiful, the feeling that he was fighting seemed to grow more and more. He didn't even want to leave this spot in front of her. He found himself slowly leaning forward, having no clue what he was doing, he trusted his instincts, but she was also leaning forward as well, just when there faces were inches apart, a stone flew out of no where and hit Serenity's foot, causing her to jump back as well as Hiei. the both blinked and stood up, Serenity was blushing like mad, and Hiei had a slight pink tent to his face.

" um...I think that we should.. um.. go in now...yea" stuttered Serenity as she jumped down off of the roof. Hiei followed behind, wondering what the hell he was thinking and doing.

Serenity was still blushing when she walked into the house, followed by Hiei, where she walked into the kitchen and had to suppress a scream of shock when she saw Kurama sitting in the chair, facing the door, drinking coffee while staring at the two.

"what are you going up Kurama?" Serenity asked nervously.

"I'm just a morning person. why may I ask, were you two doing so early in the morning." he seemed to direct this question more to Hiei than Serenity.

Hiei shrugged "nothing of your concern."

'_oh but I think it IS my concern' _Yoko spoke into Hiei's mind.

"I couldn't help but notice your face is red Serenity, were you out for a run...in your pj's"

"oh yea you know it, I was running." she said slightly sarcastically, walking towards the stove, which had the kettle on it, the water was still hot, to make her some hot chocolate.

"you ask about as many questions as my brother would ask..."

Kurama's head snapped up.

'_that's because I am..' _

**_----------------------------------_**

**oooo what is going on between Hiei and Serenity, i mean they almost kissed, if that rock hadent flew out of that tree that i think someone was sitting on while watching Serenity sleep... and will Yoko tell Serenity? find out soon!**

**SugarHigh01: yes Yusuke is a cocky dork, Yoko is overprotectve, and Kanji is evil so of course hes a dork**

**Princess Kandra: yep!**

**MiserysSin: thank you for the wonderful review, i felt a little bad when i read it cause i couldnt update, but i'm glad you found it, lol thats funny, the storys called found at last and you found it at last! haha yea i know i'm weird..**


	16. Breakfast in Pajama's

**Disclamier: ok I'm on chapter 16 you think you would get that i dont own this. well in case you dont, i dont own YYH**

**well anyways here is the chapter! i dont have time to say much so, here!  
Chapter 16 : Breakfast in Pajama's  
--------------------------------------------**

Before Serenity started breakfast, she snuck into Yusuke's room, and stole his CD player, while trying not to laugh at the weird position Yusuke was sleeping in while Kuwabara was snoring like mad. Then she went into Shizuru's room and grabbed her CD that she had bought at the mall.

Hiei and Kurama just watched as Serenity turned on the CD player and started dancing while making breakfast. she kept the volume down to where she could hear it but it wouldn't awake the others. by the second verse to Just Lose It, Yusuke woke up.

"will someone shut that thing off!" he yelled from Kuwabara's room.

Serenity just smiled and turned it up a little more.

Yusuke ran into the room right as the song was ending, he tried to turn it off, but when Serenity recognized the song that was coming on, she said

"Yusuke I swear to Kami, that if you turn off that song, I will kill you."

"ha, you couldn't kill me"

"maybe not, but I can tie you up with plants while the girls put make up on you and dress you up like a girl."

Yusuke backed away from the CD player, as the song Behind These Hazel eyes came on.

Serenity closed her eyes and relaxed a little, and into her mind towards her brother she said '_I miss you brother, and I don't know if you can hear me, but this.. is a shout out to you...'_

Kurama's head came up a little to look at Serenity, indeed her brother did hear her.

"Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me

I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong."

'It does seem just like Yesterday you were here with me. and I could only stand so tall and strong is because I knew you were there with me, helping me.'

"Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong."

' you would hold me while I was sleeping, to make sure I was safe, and I always thought that nothing could go wrong, and how wrong was I.'

"now I cant breathe, no I cant sleep

I'm barely hanging on"

' and now that your gone, I cant sleep at night, I need someone's arms around me.. I miss you so much'

after hearing this, Yoko knew that she truly missed him, and needed him back, but he had to find the right time to tell her, here would not do, but he did need to speak with her..

Serenity never got to hear the rest of the song, because as soon as the chorus finished she felt a presence that she had longed to find. She could feel her brother's presence in her mind.

'**Seri...'**

Serenity recognized his pet name for her, only he called her that. Her eyes filled with tears.

She stopped dancing.

' Yoko...?'

Yusuke wondered why she had stopped singing, she had said that she loved that song...so why wasnt she singing it?

'its because, Detective, that her brother has decided to talk to her.' Hiei said telepathically to Yusuke.

'oh'

'Your alive...I always knew... you've come back to me...'

'**In all the years, you have stuttered only a few times, why the change?'**

'how can you be so calm! I haven't seen you in over 15 years and you act like its nothing! have you not missed me?'

Yoko paused

****

' oh yes, I missed you, but you know as well as I that I am terrible at this mushy stuff.'

a couple tears slide there way past Serenity's closed eyes. in her mind she was picturing her and Yoko talking, at there home.. together, as it was before.

'_when are you coming back?'_

She felt his presence slowly leaving her mind, before he was completely gone, he whispered back to her

'**_I promise, it will be soon, till then little Seri, just remember, that you will always have someone watching you, even if it is not myself..' _**

then as he fades he started humming a song, a song that was so special to Serenity, it was **_her _**song.

then he was gone.

She chocked back a sob when she could no longer feel his presence, her tears just flowed down her face.

Pretending like they had no idea what was going on, Yusuke and Kurama got up and comforted her.

After a few minuets, she had stopped crying enough to tell them that Yoko had talked to her, and that he was coming back.

Serenity looked up at Yusuke and smiled slightly. "nice hair and pajama's"

Yusuke looked down at himself and smirked "you like what you see?"

He was wearing green flannel pajama's and his hair was not greased back as it always was, it was just laying flat on his head.

"not really" Serenity answered with a giggle.

"oh well like yours are any better!"

"actually they are."

Serenity was wearing a blue tank top, and blue jogging pants.

"Mine are!"

"no mine are!"

"no mine are!"

"MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"Kurama, who's Pajama's are better?" they both turned and yelled at the same time.

they looked at each other and stuck out their tongue.

Kurama paused for a moment then said " Serenity, is something burning?"

gasp "oh no! the toast!"

she turned around and ran over to the stove and tried to fix what was burned.

"that's ok Kurama, we both know that MY pajama's are better" Whispered Yusuke.

"shut up Yusuke!" Yelled Serenity from the stove.

Kurama just laughed.

whats in store for you guys in the next chapter:

" you guys wanna fight? i'll take you all on!"

"HAHA Urameshi! you got beat by a girl!"

"hey! she happens to be a Kitsune! their hard to beat!"

to worn out to move, Serenity collapsed, but thankfully Hiei caught her before she hit the ground, she sighed as she felt sleep about to take her "someone up there must really love me, to give me friends like you guys..."

just as she was about to slip into unconsciousness she heard "someone up there must really love me, to give me a sister like you, Seri.."

her eyes snapped open

she suddenly wasnt tired anymore, she looked up and saw the person she had longed to see for 15 years, and he was standing in front of her, the exact same way he had looked before he disappeared.

"Yoko...?"

Yoko grinned and nodded.

Demonness of the Night Wind: thank you for your nice review, its people like you who keep me writing.

Rayne-chan: well, i hope i didnt keep you waiting for to long.

icedragongurl15: thank you, and i plan on updating the next chapter (after this one) very soon.

gothic-ember: like i said in the other review, i hope i didnt make you wait to long

SugarHight01: thankies! and yes i am a writer and i can kill anything, its in the hand book! (i dont know if there really is a hand book...)

Ninqe: thanks for your last minuet review! and i cant get on my roof either, and it would have been a great moment if someone (cough Kanji cough) hadn't ruined the moment, and i havent woken up at 5 in the morning in... i cant even remember when, so it must have been a while huh? well till next chapter!


	17. The Revealing

**Disclamier: I do not own the YYH characters, I do own Serenity, Kaze, and Kanji, who i am not all happy at the moment.**

**this has to be my longest chapter in the histroy**

**I have noticed that you people only seem to respond to mushy stuff, so next chapter I'll try to add some, but I know if not the next chapter, but the one after that will be good and mushy.**

* * *

"Man! I **still **have the taste of that burnt toast in my mouth!"  
"Oh shut up Yusuke, its your own fault."  
"How is it my fault that you gave me the burnt toast?"  
"My mistake" said Serenity sarcastically.

The whole gang was gathered around a large tree talking amongst themselves, Yusuke had been complaining all morning about the burnt toast that Serenity 'accidentally' gave him.

Kaze chuckled to himself. He had been walking down the street on his way home from work when they spotted him and called him over, he smiled and came over and sat next to Shizuru.

"Hey do you think that someone should explain to him, that most of us here are really weird?" Asked Serenity from her spot under the tree branch that Hiei was on.

"When you said most of us, shouldn't you have just said yourself?" Muttered Yusuke, which was stupid because he was lying down next to her.

She hit him.

"Oww..." Yusuke said holding his head from where she hit him.  
" I will do it." Said Kurama.

(About 20 minuets later)

"Wow, so all of yall are demons?" Asked Kaze, he really had aimed the question at Shizuru, he hoped desperately that she wasnt a demon.

"Nope just a lot of us." Said Serenity.

"I got a idea; we could fight and show him our awesome demon powers!" Said Yusuke excitingly.

" You guys wanna fight? I'll take you all on!" Said Serenity, sitting up.

"No way! I'm not gonna fight you Serenity."

"Why not Kuwabara?"

"I just... I just don't fight girls...it goes against my honor code"

"Awww... Please! I gotta fight someone with a sword."

"Then fight Hiei" said Yusuke while getting up and stretching.

"Hey Hiei! Will you fight me!" She said looking up at the branch Hiei was on.

"Hn" was all he said but he jumped down from his branch.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes" she muttered.

"Ok, well I know this big field we could go to, where not that many people can see us." Said Yusuke.

" To the field!"

(10 minuets later)

"Well that was a boring walk"

"Well for you it was Yusuke; I found it very fun."

"And why is that Serenity?"

"Cause I've never been down this street."

"Well here we are." Said Kuwabara.

It was true, the field they had went to was very large indeed, but the entrance was very open so people who walked by could see everything that was happening inside.

'I'll have to fix that' Serenity thought.

"Ok who's all fighting?" Asked Yusuke.

"I am." Said Serenity.

"And I" said Kurama.

"You're fighting?" Asked Serenity.

He nodded. '_I want to see if she's gotten any good.'_

"Hn"

"I guess that means Hiei's fighting. What order do we want to go in?"

"How about I fight till I cant go on any longer, the person who stay's down for longer than four counts is out, anything goes and any weapon except daggers." Said Serenity, she shivered at the though of daggers.

"Ok, I'll go first, then Kurama, then Hiei, deal?" Asked Yusuke

"Sure."

Both Serenity and Yusuke took their places at separate ends of the field.

"Ready? Let the fun begin!" Said Serenity

Everything was still; the wind started to blow as both teens began to power up.

Then Yusuke charged, he right fist raised and glowing.

Serenity just stood there, smiling, impressed by his speed. Then at the last second before Yusuke through this punch, she disappeared.

"What the hell?" he shouted as he stopped himself from falling.

Another gust of wind swirled around the field, this time caring the sound of laughter.

"I see what she's doing." whispered Kurama.

Hiei nodded.

"Come on Yusuke...did you really think I was gonna just stand there?" Serenity said, her voice carried in the wind.

"well it would have been nice.."

a giggle was heard right behind Yusuke as if Serenity was standing there.

He turned around frantically trying to find her, which made him look like a complete idiot, but he only saw wind.

as soon as he stopped spinning around he felt fingers run up and down his back, sending shivers up his spin, but when he turned around, no one was there.

"ok this is starting to piss me off, wait I remember grandma telling me something about this kinda thing.."

/Flashback/

"Listen up dimwit!" yelled Genkai during one of their training sessions.

"your opponent might not always just go and flat out attack you."

"and why not?"

"SHUT UP! look at Kitsune's for example, they are masters at trickery and illusions, they never charge into blindly like you do, they watch their opponent and study their movements and attack styles. they are one of the most feared demons in Makai, and for good reasons, because of their illusions. Inside these illusions, you are at the mercy of the Kitsune, the only way to escape the illusion of a kitsune is to hit them directly, or if they let you out."

"so basically if I don't hit them, I'm screwed."

"if you want to put it that way, then yes"

"remind me never to get trapped in Kurama's illusion."

/End flashback/

"ok so now all I have to do is find her and hit her.." said Yusuke while he looked around to find her, but only finding fog.

"which is harder than it looks, why couldn't she just stand in the open?"

Then a thought hit him, 'maybe I could blow away the illusion...'

so he began to power up his spirit gun, then waited.

"ok Yusuke, you gotta do something, I'm getting bored.." said Serenity thru the fog.

"THERE!" Yusuke cried when he thought he had the location of Serenity and shot his spirit gun.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

Serenity just stood there and watched as Yusuke's spirit gun miss her by about 20 feet.

She laughed openly "you missed"

but she wasnt prepared when Yusuke fired his shotgun at her, she just stood there and watched as her illusion faded away.

She didn't even feel the somewhat ten bullets hit her.

When the fog cleared the girls gasped, along with Kuwabara.

Serenity was smiling despite the fact that she wounds. she had a decent size wound on her shoulder from Yusuke's blast. But to her, it was a mere scratch. she didn't even notice the blood running down her arm and dripping onto the grass.

"lets make this more fun shall me?" as she said this her eyes started to glow gold, with a sudden burst of light she transformed into her demon from, and with a flick of her wrist a strong surge of ki flew out and surrounded the field.

"wow! you guys weren't laying! she is a demon, and she's rather attractive." Kaze said in astonishment.

this comment earned him glares from Kurama, Hiei, and Shizuru.

A little ways away, in a tree came a glare from Kanji, who was watching the fight closely, '_no she's mine...' _he thought

"what the hell did you just do Serenity!" yelled Yusuke looking around to see if there were any wounds on him.

"well I just transformed into my demon form..."

"No! I got that part perfectly! I was talking about-"

Serenity interrupted "well if you understood it perfectly then why did you ask?"

Yusuke growled in frustration " I was talking about that blast you sent out."

"Ohhh that! why didn't you just say so?"

Yusuke was almost shaking in anger.

" I just created another illusion, but this time you can't break it, only I can. Its a illusion for the people walking past this street, when they look in this field, they will just see a empty field." she giggled

She flicked her tail "now lets continue."

she pulled a seed from her hair and using her power she turned it into a Cherry Blossom.

Yusuke laughed, his anger disappeared "Right! let the best man win!" as he again charged towards her, his fist again glowing.

"you mean women!" she yelled as she transformed the cherry blossom into a sword, but this sword had dull ends so it couldn't do serious damage. then she charged forward ready to meet him half way.

Right before Yusuke and her collided Serenity swerved and cause Yusuke to run past her, as he went past her she smacked him in the back on the legs with her sword, causing him to fall.

When he fell he slid several feet.

Yusuke muttered a few curses as he tried to get back up, but then a sudden weight on his back made cause him to fall.

"oof"

Serenity started laughing from her seat on Yusuke's back.

"I win."

"that's cheap! you tripped me!"

"alls fair in love and war. plus you said anything goes remember."

Yusuke stuck his tongue out at her, then he started laughing "all right all right you win! now get off me!"

"are you implying I'm fat?"

"I'm just saying your not really all that light."

she stood up and fell back on him again.

"hey, you should have never let your guard down, sometimes Kitsune's rely on tricks to beat their opponents, if this was a real fight you would be dead."

on the sidelines Kuwabara was laughing so hard that he was leaning on the tree for support. thru his laughing he mocked Yusuke.

"HAHA Urameshi! you got beat by a girl!"

"hey! she happens to be a Kitsune! They're hard to beat!"

"are you saying that a girl can't fight as hard as a guy?" asked Shizuru

"no of course not."

"that's what I thought.."

"I believe it is my turn to fight you Serenity." said Kurama walking towards Serenity.

"yep!" she said as she got off Yusuke who walked back over to were everyone else was standing and hit Kuwabara. "that's for making fun of me." he muttered.

"what's the rules?" asked Serenity

"same as last time, except lets make it a battle of whips, shall we?" Kurama said pulling out a rose from his hair.

"peachy" she changed her sword into a whip as Kurama turned his rose into his famous Rose whip.

****

'so, she's gonna use her famous cherry blossom whip..'

'what?'

'don't be fooled by the name, it might just surpass our rose whip..'

"nice whip." Serenity complemented "looks kinda like my brothers..."

"yours is lovely." Kurama smiled.

"don't underestimate my whip, I have improved my whip, thanks to my brother's whip always winning I had to improve my own."

"come on already! stop talking and fighting!" yelled Yusuke from the sidelines, he was growing impatient.

as soon as he said that Kurama and Serenity both took of, their whips clashing against each others as they both tried to hit the other, every once and a while the others whip would smack them. they pretty much stayed in the same places, just running back and forth.

The bleeding on Serenity's shoulder had increased. the ground was beginning to get covered with blood,

Kurama was bleeding as well now, not as bad as Serenity, but it wasnt looking to good.

'**_she's gotten a lot better, her speed has improved..' _**

Kurama only nodded.

"come on Kurama! Let's see your demon form!" yelled Serenity.

Kurama smirked, "maybe, if you earn it!"

Serenity smirked back, just then she wrapped Kurama in her whip.

"ack!" Kurama chocked, then he spit out some blood. the smirk never leaving his face.

"oh yea?" he muttered.

Just then Serenity was tied up in Kurama's rose whip.

Her hold on Kurama lessened, till he was free.

Both of her hands were wrapped around the hilt of her whip.

her eyes widened, as she gasped.

Kurama looked worried, so he gently tapped into her mind and heard.

'crap! I can't move my left arm! I think I lost to much blood...this cant be good..'

'**_let her go! let her go! let her go! let her go! let her go!'_**

'SHUT UP!'

'she is hurt Kurama! you cant just let our sister sit there in pain! If you don't help her, I will haunt your dreams and make then nightmares.'

a weird look appeared on Kurama's face

__

'how do you know that you don't already?'

when Kurama was distracted Serenity smirk grew as she split her whip into two, and as Kurama's whip relaxed slightly, unknown to Kurama, she used both of her whips and wrapped Kurama in a double binding.

"ack!" Kurama said as he felt himself fall over. he was expecting to be hurt by the thorns when he hit the ground, but no pain came.

"gotcha ya."

Kurama looked up from his weird position on the ground at Serenity, who was leaning over him.

"I win!"

Kurama smiled, "yes you won, now let me go."

"maybe, but first you gotta turn into your demon form."

Kurama's smile started to fade, but luck was on his side.

"now you must fight me, fox." said Hiei as he walked over, sword out and ready.

he cut Serenity's whips in half, allowing Kurama to get free.

'_that was close..' _

'_you owe me' _

Serenity frowned and took another seed from her hair, and turned this one into a makeshift sword. it was almost identical to Hiei's

she blinked and Hiei was gone, she felt him behind her, and she had just enough time to block his attack with her own sword, sparks appeared as the swords meet.

"you know fox, your little trick wont work on me, I can see thru your illusions." his Jagan was glowing behind his bandana.

"ok, If you didn't have the Jagan, you would be under my illusion." Serenity smiled.

Hiei smirked " I don't promise that."

Serenity dropped her illusion.

"what the hell? were did your wound on your shoulder go?" yelled Yusuke.

"come on Yusuke, did you really think that you hit me? I let you out of my illusion."

****

'why that little...'

"enough talk."

Hiei started to attack again, but this time Serenity fought back full force, neither her or Hiei were holding anything back.

"Dear Kami! look at them go!" Yusuke yelled, trying with all his might to keep up with them.

"wow...make a note to remember, never make Hiei mad." Kaze muttered.

you could hear the clashing of the swords, and you could see the sparks when the swords meet, and for most of the people watching, that's all they could see.

Serenity was holding her own, she didn't fight back as much then she was at the start of their battle, but when she got the chance, she attacked with almost everything she had.

Hiei was giving everything he had, she had managed to hit him a few times, but he had hit her at least 10 times, when she had only him around 5 times.

Serenity was getting tired, she had fought to many battles to keep up her speed, and she knew Hiei knew this, everyone was just having trouble keeping up with their movements so they couldn't tell who was winning or anything.

"man, I feel lame." Yusuke sighed.

"Urameshi, you're already lame."

"shut up Kuwabara."

"I'm not the one who got beat by a girl." He whispered, hoping that Shizuru didn't hear.

"at least I fought her, and if I got beat by a girl, and you get beat by me, where does that put you?"

Kuwabara didn't reply.

"so Yusuke, you feel lame because she didn't feel you were worthy enough to give you her full strength?"

"thanks Kurama, you make me feel so much better, just like rubbing salt into a open wound."

"That I don't recommend, but alas we both got beat by her, and she didn't feel that either of us was worthy of her full strength."

Yusuke nodded. "hey, she's getting tired."

Kurama nodded, he could see that as well.

Just then the final attack happened, Serenity was to slow to block Hiei's next attack and he preformed his 16 Jagan slash (A/N that's really a attack of his. its basically, he slashing you 16 times really fast.)

wounds all over her body appeared, and this time they were real.

She struggled to remain standing, Hiei just stood there and watched.

'No...I lost..'

"How could I lose...?"

"Hn, simple, you let your guard down for a moment, and a moment of hesitation in a battle is certain death, you should know that fox."

She nodded weakly, "I know...I've been in that moment, its the moment of life and death, everything seems to slow and freeze, as you kill your opponent... knowing if you don't, you will die..."

"You've killed someone Serenity?" ask Keiko.

"its something I'm not to proud of..." Serenity seemed to be having trouble breathing, or she was struggling to stay awake, they couldn't tell.

"the people who had me, they made me fight... and if I didn't kill them, I would be killed..."

Many of the girls were in shock, they never would have thought that Serenity, their friend who was always smiling and happy, would kill someone.

"sorry guys...I'm not that great of a person.."

"oh don't say that dear, you're a great person, its not like you had a choice." said Botan, trying to cheer up Serenity.

a Ghost of a smile appeared on Serenity's lips as silent tears made their way down her face. " that's what I've told myself for years... that it wasnt my fault, that I didn't have a choice, but if it really wasnt my fault, then why do I still have nightmares with their screams in it? why do I dream of them haunting me, telling me that I killed them..."

Serenity sank to her knees, as it started to rain.

"come one Serenity, that wasnt you! you can start new, fresh!" said Keiko

"we wont judge you." said Yukina.

"come one, do you really think that some of us here haven't killed someone before? I've killed before! I'm not proud of it, but that's life, get over it." Yusuke said

"that's mean Yusuke!" yelled Keiko.

"what? its the truth!"

"you can start fresh, right now, you can leave the old you here, in the rain. Let the rain wash away everything bad from you."

"like.. the rain..."

Serenity glanced around and say the rain washing away the blood from the battles, it also washed away the dirt from Yusuke, Kurama, and herself from being on the ground.

She stood up, her legs having trouble keeping her up. she looked up at the sky, the rain running thru her hair and on her face, she started to smile.

"I'll start new... like the rain..."

to worn out to move, Serenity collapsed, but thankfully Hiei caught her before she hit the ground, she sighed as she felt sleep about to take her "someone up there must really love me, to give me friends like you guys..." she said this while snuggling into the warmth of Hiei, she half expected him to jerk away from her, but he didn't, causing her to smile more.

just as she was about to slip into unconsciousness she heard "someone up there must really love me, to give me a sister like you, Seri.."

her eyes snapped open

she suddenly wasnt tired anymore, she looked up and saw the person she had longed to see for 15 years, and he was standing in front of her, the exact same way he had looked before he disappeared.

"Yoko...?"

Yoko grinned and nodded.

Yoko had returned.

* * *

**well Yoko has returned, took him long enought.  
next chapter: the reunion  
how will Serenity react to her brother's sudden apearence, and is she willing to get out of Hiei's embrace? to tell ya the truth I wouldnt, I would tell Yoko hold on. .**

**SugarHigh01: thanks Rebecca, i'm glad you liked, since your like the only one who reviewed.**


	18. Reunited Part 1

**Discalmier: I do now own YYH**

**sorry everyone, this chapter was spost to be longer, but I desided to cut it in half cause i dont have time to do all of it, and I'm waiting on something for the next chapter, pluse i'm going to be out of town again.**

**well heres Reunited part 1**

* * *

Despite her weariness she struggled to get to her feet, her legs shook as they struggled to support her weight. Her eyes fixed on the face of her brother, she took a few uncertain steps forward. 

"Serenity! Are you sure you should be walking?" Yelled Yusuke as he jogged over towards her in case she fell, but when he reached out a hand to help her, she shoved him out of her way.  
"Kami, you're pretty strong for a person who's suppose to be knocked out."

Serenity just ignored him, she ignored everyone.  
It was pure determination that kept her going to reach Yoko.

He looked the same, his hair had gotten slightly longer, but that was expected after 15 years. he had his ears plastered to the top of his head to keep out the water, but then again so were hers.

Before she knew it she was in front of him, he was still talker than her.  
she just stood there for a few moments, then she did something no one thought she would do.

She slapped Yoko.

"Hey now." Yusuke started, but it seemed that Yoko had expected this. His face showed so sign of surprise.

The rain was coming to a stop, it was now just a slight mist. but not before it soaked everyone.

Serenity still had her hand raised, but she was shaking. Some thought the shaking was from the cold, but it was because she was crying.

Then she hugged him, she held on to him with everything she had, she hide her face in his shirt crying.

"I was so scared that you had died.."  
"what happened to miss no longer afraid?" Yoko teased, hugging her back.  
"shut up, stop being a smart ass! why did you hide from me? you were here...all this time..."  
"I thought you needed some time to get use to everyone, and you looked like you didn't need me at that time, so I didn't want to bother you-"  
"bother me?" she pushed herself away from him and reached up and grabbed one of his ears and pulled him down to her level.

"ow ow- "  
"what the hell do you mean you didn't want to bother me!"  
"would you just let go. that hurts!"  
"if you don't tell me now, I'll make you purr in front of everyone!"  
"now now, cant we talk about that."  
"don't tempt me."

everyone just stood there, confused. they just watched the foxes fight. It was funny to watch Serenity have Yoko at her mercy.  
"So Yoko." Hiei started  
Serenity stopped yelling at Yoko and looked back at Hiei.  
"You... purr?" amusement was clear in Hiei's eyes.  
"Shut up hybrid!"

"Does he really purr Serenity?" asked Botan.  
"Oh yes, would you like to see?"  
all the girls nodded.  
"Now this I gotta see." mutter Yusuke.

"Oh come on Seri! you haven't seen me in 15 years, remember?"  
"Oh yes, I remember that part clearly, but who am I to deny such a request from a friend."

She started to rub Yoko's ears.  
He started to fight her, but then he stopped moving and stood there.

Serenity turned around and beckoned with her head for the girls to come here, seeing that her hands were busy.  
as they neared Yoko they heard a faint but sure purr.

the girls started laughing.  
Yusuke fell to the ground laughing his butt off.  
Kuwabara and Kaze just stood there with a weird look on their faces.  
Hiei mentally laughed at Yoko.  
Even Kurama, now inside Yoko's mind, was laughing.

A shiver ran through Serenity's body. For a moment, she could have sworn that she had felt the presence of Kanji. she stopped rubbing Yoko's ears and looked around, trying to find him.

* * *

'damnit, I let my guard down and she sensed me. I must be more careful' Kanji thought as he pushed himself further into the shadows, praying that Serenity couldn't find him, for surely Yoko would kill him, now that he was revealed.

* * *

"must have been my imagination" she muttered, having failed to find Kanji. 

Yoko noticed that she had let her guard down, so he took the opportunity for some pay back. he started to make her purr.

Serenity was not prepared for the chill that once again went down her spine, it was a combination of a wanting to purr and the once again presence of Kanji. It was just about more than she could handle. both sensations combinined made her knees give out, which caused her to fall to the ground.

* * *

Sugarhigh01: yep Yoko's back  
**Ninqe: **yep Yoko has revealed himself, and I really never thought of them like that neither, but then i did, and i wanted to give it a go. and it was kinda weird about the fight, but things arnt always what they seem, he he. and I never really thought of that song till after i reread it. but i do like that song. O.o now we should all be very afraid, Yoko has a stapler...I think i'm gonna go hid now, I think I hear him coming...  
(stapler sound in background)

**TBC**


	19. Sleeping peacefully once more

**Hey everyone! like time no see! sorry that it took me so long to update, i was waiting on the song that will be featured in this chapter and later in the story. now listen everyone the song played does not belong to me, it is copywrited by Ninqe, who rocks. she made it just for this story. so you people better love it. so if you want the song or whatever, ask her cause its hers. its not that hard to find her, her screen name here is...Ninqe. see i told you it was hard.**

**Discalmier: I do not own YYH or this song. but i own Serenity, Kaze, Kanji.  
on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 19: sleeping peacefully once more.**

* * *

'Damn it, I let my guard down and she sensed me. I must be more careful' Kanji thought as he pushed himself further into the shadows, praying that Serenity couldn't find him, for surely Yoko would kill him, now that he was revealed.

* * *

"Must have been my imagination" she muttered, having failed to find Kanji. 

Yoko noticed that she had let her guard down, so he took the opportunity for some pay back. He started to make her purr.

Serenity was not prepared for the chill that once again went down her spine, it was a combination of a wanting to purr and the once again presence of Kanji. It was just about more than she could handle. Both sensations combined made her knees give out, which caused her to fall to the ground.

* * *

But Yoko still had his arms warped around her in a hug, which prevented her from falling totally. Serenity started to look around hastily, her head spinning, as she searched for Kanji. "Where...Kanji.. Here.." she wasnt making very much since, she couldn't seem to get out what she was trying to say. Yoko thought this was all because how tired and exhausted she was. 

"hey, Seri."

Serenity tried to focus on Yoko's face, but her vision was slowly blurring.

"when was the last time you slept a full night?"

Serenity blinked "um...not any time soon, I think about 15 years or so ago, but he's here-"

"are you freaking serious, Serenity! you haven't slept in 15 years!" interrupted not Yoko but Yusuke.

Serenity turned her head slightly so Yusuke was in her field of vision "well I only sleep a full night when I feel safe, or I don't have nightmares, which I have every night, thanks to Kanji. and I don't really feel safe around him. but don't you understand, he's-"

"why that son of a-"

Keiko hit Yusuke on the head to stop his swearing.

"well little Seri-"

"don't call me little"

"-I have a feeling that tonight you will get your first good night of sleep."

"sounds lovely.. but Kanji's-"

Then Yoko started to softly sing to Serenity. Serenity was still trying to explain that she has sence Kanji and he was near by, but no one would let her get the words out.

"There's a voice callin out to me  
Ever so softly,  
With distant message  
Oh how I wish I could hear  
It is so incredibly faint  
My ears can barely pick up the sound  
But there is something familiar  
About that distant voice that I hear  
There's that voice  
It calls out to me  
Getting louder with each passing moment  
I think I realize  
Who the owner of that voice is  
It calls out to me  
"Come home brother"  
How can I deny my sister's wish?"

Yoko had been singing so softly so that no one could really hear him, except Hiei and Yusuke and Botan.

"Aww that's so cute Yo-" Botan started but was interrupted by Yusuke laughing.

"oh Yoko!" Yusuke said in a high pitch girl's voice "that was so sweet!"

But sadly his laughing was cut short by Botan hitting him in the back of his head with her oar, knocking him to the ground.

"will you shut up Yusuke!" hissed Keiko

Yusuke raised his head slightly from the ground and looked at Keiko.

" Why should I? And I think I like it better down here."

Keiko looked confused for a moment before she noticed that he was looking up her skirt.

She kicked him hard in the side before moving away, blushing.

Now Kuwabara was laughing, Kaze couldn't help but smile as Yusuke's bad luck.

"Kazuma, you should keep your voice down." Said Shizuru

"Why should I?"

"Because she's sleeping you stupid human." Growled Yoko, his eyes flashing.

Everyone that hadn't already been looking at Serenity now was. None of them had really seen her asleep. Yoko had sank down to the ground and was sitting cross-legged with Serenity in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

in Hiei's option, she looked beautiful asleep. She was totally relaxed, her hand gripping some of Yoko's clothes, as if to keep him there. Her breathing was even, normally when she slept at Kuwabara or Yusuke's house, her breathing was in minor gasps. Her lips here slightly parted to take in air. She looked so peaceful that he had the urge to kill anyone who disturbed her.

He didn't know why but he wanted to protect her with everything he had. He wanted to be there for her always, to make her feel safe, he would give his life to save hers if he had to.  
it confused him deeply why he felt this. he hadn't even know her that long and she already seemed to be one of the most important thing to him. Part of him said that it was love, the other part was that she was just a friend, it almost seemed as if those two battled against each other.

* * *

Kanji's eyes burned with hatred, the hate wasnt for Yoko. No it was for Hiei. for now he had compaction for Serenity. 'oh well' he told himself 'just one more person I'll have to kill for her.' 

kanji grinned evilly. very soon he would make his move, he would let her spend some time with her Brother and Hiei, then he would snatch her away. then he will have his treasured item. It always seemed to be out of his reach, but soon it will be his.

* * *

( two months later)

it has been two months since Yoko had revealed himself to Serenity. and almost every night she would sleep peacefully, yes every know and then she would have nightmares, but she would go to the roof and after a few minuets Hiei would join her.

Her feelings for Hiei were becoming stronger every time she sat and talked to him. little did she know that he was having the same problem.

Hiei had talked to Yoko and Kurama about what he was feeling. at first Yoko wanted to beat the hell outta Hiei, before Kurama said it was better than someone else. that shut Yoko up. But since the time he had told them, Kurama and Yusuke had been bothering him to tell her. It seems that Yusuke had been listening in on the conversation, so he knew about Hiei's feelings. after much laughter and death threats, Yusuke agreed that he wouldn't tell anyone. Its not like he had a choice, Hiei would kill him if he told anyone.

* * *

Hiei was nervous, tonight he was going to tell her how he felt. Yusuke wasnt really helping, he just said "well the worst she can do is laugh at you and say no." 

he walked into the room that Serenity was in, and it also so happened that everyone else was in there. he gulped.

"Fox, I need to talk to you."

Serenity glanced up at Hiei, she never really got why he called her Fox, I mean he could call her anything else, but he only referred to her as Fox. She looked into Hiei's eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong. They were more cloudy than usual. she sighed and got up

"I'll be right back."

then they left the room.

"Finally he's gonna freakin tell her!" Yusuke shouted almost as soon as Hiei was outta hearing range.

"he's telling her?" shouted just about everyone in the room, except Kurama.

Kurama groaned into his hands. "Yusuke you forget, that Hiei said he would kill you if you told anyone."

"oh shit I forgot! Kurama would you possibly-"

"I am not helping you out of this situation."

"Damn"

In the next Chapter, Hiei will tell Serenity how he feels. But will she accept him? or will she reject him? also while at a bar, Serenity has a encounter with Kanji. also Yoko kills someone for dirty dancing with his sister. all that and more next time! next chapter "Easier to Run"

Tricksterthiefgirl: i'm glad you like it.

icedragongurl15: yep he purrs, its just not something he likes to tell people. lol I'm glad you liked it.

Red Kitsune Flames: yep he purs, i couldnt help myself i had to make him do soemthing thats so...un yoko.

pyrassoul: . i'm glad you liked it, or loved it or whatever. lol

SnugglyBuu: i'm glad you liked it and wanna read more. and the next chapter should be amusing, which yo know you read it.

SugarHigh01: its people like you who make Yoko hide his problem. LOL

MariaSkywalker9292: thankies, i'mglad you think that. and I would do 'so scared' if I heard Yoko purring, like imagen he did this great job scarying you then...he starts purring, who would take the guy seriously? i sure know i wouldnt.


	20. Easier to Run

**Disclamier: i dont own anything except the stuff i made up.**

**sorry for the long wait ppls, but your reviews helped like alot. anywho you guys better like the chapter, its like 16 pages long, and thats the longest ever. and i wont be able to work on the next chapter for a while due to the fact that skool has started..ick...i know. well love this chapter its good, i had fun writing it**

**WARNING! the rating i placed on this story is now going into effect, it wasnt that bad at the beginning but now it is, there will be drinking, swearing, and even some random guy dying. just thought you should know. **

**Chapter 20: Easier to Run**

* * *

"Fox, I need to talk to you." said Hiei as they reached the kitchen.

"Yea, you've said that already, what is it?"

Hiei's eyes softened as he gazed into Serenity's confused one.

Hiei suddenly felt that he was unable to tell Serenity how he felt. He just couldn't do it. It angered him, nothing had gotten in his way before that he couldn't beat, and he certainly wasnt going to get beat by _fear._

"I need to tell you something." he said

Serenity blinked "ok, then just say it"

'**Just say it already you stupid hybrid!' **yelled Yoko in Hiei's mind.

'_shut the hell up Yoko! I can do this perfectly well on my own' _and with that he closed the mind link.

"Serenity.." Hiei began.

She knew that this was important, he never called her by her real name unless it was. She strained to hear what he had to say.

"I think that-" he stopped.

"you think what?"

he took a deep breath "I think that I may have fallen in love with you." said Hiei very quiet like.

So many thought and emotions ran through Serenity's head. Joy, happiness, love, hesitation, shock, doubt, and fear.  
It wasnt as if she was afraid of Hiei, no she trusted him with her life. What she was most afraid of was that he would be just like Kanji, and also if she got involved with Hiei, he would be a target to Kanji to get to her easier. and another fear was that this was just a big joke, something that Yusuke or Kuwabara had put him up to.

Hiei began to get worried, several minuets had passed and Serenity was still just standing there, her eyes unfocused and distant.

"Fox?"

"no..." she muttered taking several unsteady steps away from Hiei.

"what?" now it was his turn to be confused.

"no you don't...who put you up to this?" she said, tears beginning to cloud her vision.

"what the hell are you talking about? no one did, I love you!" he yelled.

"I will not let this happen to me again, I will not let you be like Kanji." she took a few more steps back

"are you saying that you think that I will be like Kanji? how the hell can you think that?" he snapped, instantly regretting it.

Hiei didn't have time to react, she turned around and ran out the door, and into the rain. Hiei hesitated before running to the door.

"Seri wait!" but it was to late, she was gone.

* * *

Serenity ran blindly through the rain, not knowing or caring where she was going.

after a few minuets of just running she found a tree and collapsed under it, her tears mixing with the rain.  
she wondered why she ran.

"its easier to run.." she whispered to herself as thunder clashed.

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

The tree did little help to stop the rain, but Serenity was beyond caring. part of her knew deep down that Hiei might really love her, but she held a terrible secret with her that kept her from acting on her feelings with anyone, let alone Hiei. it was something Kanji had told her.  
he told her if she ever feel in love with anyone besides him, that he would kill him in front of her. She didn't want that to happen to Hiei, she was keeping him safe by doing this...right?

She had fallen in love once before, to a boy that was guarding her at the place she was held at. he had helped her escape, he told her to not look back, and to keep running.  
but while she was running she looked back to see him killed by Kanji's sword.

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

many of her nightmares had him in them. she hadn't told anyone about this, not even Yoko.

she often went through the situation in her mind, to try and find some way that she could have helped that boy and saved him.

But a few of her recent nightmares had that same memory, but now Hiei took the place instead of the boy. she had awakened in a fit of tears.

And after she would wake up, she would go to the roof and watch the sun come up and after a few minuets, Hiei would join her, and she would talk to him about her childhood, some of the pranks her and Yoko had pulled, her worries, and her fears, and Hiei would always listen.

but on the rare occasion, he would talk a little about his past. mostly he would talk about his journeys with Yusuke and the others, and the battles they faced, and he even told her how he met her brother.

but he only opened up to her after a horrible dream, he seemed to always tell, maybe he saw it in her eyes, or maybe he read her mind.

either way it was nice to have him talk back to her.

If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave

She wished she could do over so many things in her life, she wished she had never fallen in love with that boy, but part of her was glad she did. If she hadn't she would have never meet Hiei or her brother or all of her new friends.

She sighed and stepped out from the tree's shelter, and began to wonder around.

* * *

"hey Kurama, do you think that we should tell Serenity that we let her win that battle some time ago?" asked Yusuke

"I think she has already realized it."

"Do you really think he would kill me Kurama?" asked Yusuke nervously

"what do you think Yusuke, its Hiei." said Shizuru.

"man I am so dead!" said Yusuke leaning back in his chair, the suddenly he snapped back up.

"you know what I noticed? I die to damn much."

this random comment made the tension in the air disappear. and everyone started laughing, even Kurama was chuckling.

"what's so funny! I'm serious! has no one noticed that I die a lot? ok lets backtrack and see how often I've died. ok there was when I saved that kid and was hit by a car, then there was that time with that weird mirror when I met Kurama."

"you didn't necessarily die then" said Botan giggling.

"I was dead for about 2 minuets. then there was that time with Rando and his freaky ass fish that nearly ate me."

"you didn't die then either." said Botan

"well if Kuwabara hadn't popped up I would have. and then there was that time with the 4 saint beasts."

"No Kuwabara gave you his strength which didn't let you die." said Kurama.

"yea yea details, and then there was the recent one with Sensui, and yes Botan, I really died there so you cant say anything."

Everyone laughed. but the laughing was cut short when the door opened and Hiei stepped into the room. Yusuke who had been leaning back in his chair fell over.

'_well Hiei, did you tell her?' _asked Kurama telepathically

Hiei didn't respond, he just stood there with a distant look in his eyes.

Everyone became worried as several minuets passed and Hiei just stood there, not saying a word.

"Did she reject you or something?" asked Yusuke as he got up from the floor.

"I don't understand.." Hiei muttered

Everyone took this as a sign to leave the room except for Yusuke and Kurama.  
Hiei didn't seem to notice them leaving.

"What happened?" asked Yusuke.

"I told her that I may have fallen in love with her, and she backed away from me as if..." he cut off, as he sat down on Yusuke's bed with his face in his hands.

"as if what?"

"as if she was afraid of me.."

"cheer up Hiei! she's not afraid of you!"

"then why did I see fear in her eyes?" he looked up, his eyes full of sorrow.

"am I that fearful?"

Yusuke waved his hand "Naa...as long as you don't turn green, your good."

"Then what?" asked Kurama.

"she asked me who put me up to this.."

"like she thought someone made you do this, like a joke?" asked Yusuke, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"seems that way."

"man that sucks."

"then she said that she didn't want me to turn out like Kanji."

"what! how can she even think that?"

"that's what I said."

'so she thinks that you will turn out like Kanji. kinda funny, if you did I would kick your ass.' said Yoko entering the conversation.

"but I wouldn't hurt her."

'you don't have to tell me, I know this already. just think about this, just a few months ago she was with that ass Kanji, who did all kinds of shit to her. she's just healing, both mentally and physically. I know that you can see the scars on her arms.'

Hiei nodded.

"maybe she's just not ready for you, Hiei" finished Kurama.

"where did she go?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm not sure, she ran outside and I lost her."

"you just let her go! what the hell's wrong with you?" yelled Yusuke.

Hiei just sat there, his eyes again going unfocused and distant. Yusuke instantly felt horrible. he would have stood there to if Keiko had ran away from him after he told her he loved her.

"look I'm sorry man-"

"forget it Yusuke, we need to find her." said Kurama.

Hiei faintly noticed one of them grabbing his arm and pulling him outside with them as they began their search, it was still raining.

his mind began to wonder. He thought about why would Serenity want to be with someone like _him?_ he wasnt anything special, she would be better off with someone else then Hiei. just look at his past, nothing good could come from it. He killed, he stole, he robbed. everything she was against was found in him. he knew that she hated killing, he knew that she thought it was wrong to steal, she told him so. Even though she though that she was talking about Yoko when she was talking about him.

he didn't even blame her from running from him.

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

sometimes he wondered why Kurama and everyone put up with him, how did they know that he wouldn't kill them in their sleep? but they trusted him, they always trusted him, no one else had ever trusted him before. growing up he was shunned from everyone, everyone didn't want anything to do with him, cause he was a _half breed. _

he wished that he could forget his childhood, it brought so many bad memories for him. the only memories he wanted to keep were the ones with his... _family. _

he thought of everyone as a part of his family. His only family that he had every known was Yukina. but now he had Kurama, Yusuke, and even Kuwabara and everyone else. they accepted him even though he had a horrible past. they didn't hate him. he would protect them with everything he had, maybe even Kuwabara.

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

Then Hiei's mind came to rest on Serenity. they were still looking for her, Kurama was trying to pick up her sent but the rain was washing it away. Suddenly horror filled him. What if she was hurt? what if she was never coming back? Hiei shook his head, he shouldn't think such things. He began to run towards were he felt that she would go.

If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

He didn't know what he would do if she was hurt, if she was taken away from him. He just had a ray of hope of a regular life, maybe even a possible family. He didn't want it taken away from him. He could hear Yusuke cursing as he and Kurama followed him.

_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change

* * *

_

Serenity looked up, some how she had ended up at the Demon's den, the song that had just played was ending. she didn't recognize the song playing. she sat at the bar.

"why hello there young lady. Tonight's special is all lady's drink free."

"Thats wonderful, give me your strongest vodka"

The bartender was taken back, he studied her figure, he doubted that she could take more than a shot of his strongest.

He placed in front of her a tiny shot glass half filled with see through liquid.

"that's it?"

he said nothing.

suddenly she threw her head back and downed the whole shot glass. she slammed it down on the counter as she instantly felt it take effect.

"another"

"theres no more of that left. but here have a beer."

he placed a beer bottle in front of her. she chugged half the bottle.

"ruff night?"

"you can say that."

she turned silent to listen to what song was playing.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

she felt Hiei's mind brush against her, trying to communicate with her. she just closed her mind to him.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

she felt tears well up in her eyes. she stood up, clutching her beer bottle and threw it across the room at the DJ, missing him by inches.

"turn that damn song off!" she yelled before falling back on the bar stool, and asking for a another.

The DJ quickly turned off 'Listen to your heart' by DHT and played Beautiful disaster by Kelly Clarkson.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

this time a few tears made there way silently down her face. oh Hiei...it was about Hiei..

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

she finished that beer, and asked for another. she held back a sob.

He's magical myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight

all her thoughts were about Hiei. and what she could have had if she had told him her true feelings. she had not once seen him truly happy. she longed to see him smile truly.

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

at this point Serenity couldn't take anymore of this song and she threw another beer bottle at the DJ followed by a string of colorful words. the DJ instantly turned off that song.

tears were flowing freely down Serenity's cheeks. but she didn't care. it almost seemed as if the more drunk she became, the worse she felt.

The bartender came up to her.

"um miss.."

Serenity tried to focus on his face, it was moving. she wanted to tell him that she should stand still.

"don't you think that you've had enough.."

the next thing the bartender knew was that Serenity was behind the bar holding him by his neck, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground.

"no I will tell you when I've had enough! down bring me some damn Vodka!" the dropped the man and hoped back over the counter.

the bartender ran to the back and fetched there strongest Vodka and gave her the whole bottle before running off.

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all my childish fears

and if you have to leave

i wish that you would just leave

cause your presence still lingers here

and it wont leave me alone

She heard a chuckle from beside her, she didn't even notice someone taking the seat next to her.

"my my, aren't we a tad bit drunk" the stranger spoke.

She turned in her seat to give him a piece of her mind about talking to her while she was drinking, but words failed her. after several minuets she managed to choke out one word.

"Ka...Kanji."

* * *

When Serenity had closed the mind link between herself and Hiei, Hiei stopped running so suddenly that Yusuke ran into Hiei, knocking Yusuke down.

"why the hell are we stopping?"

"she closed the mind link." Hiei spoke softly.

Kurama nodded "Yes, I also was trying to contact her. But I did manage to locate her."

"were is she?" asked Yusuke.

"Demon's Den, and I must say, she has had quite a lot to drink."

* * *

"hey Sweetie, happy to see me?" asked Kanji as he placed his hand on top of hers.

she withdrew hand as soon as his made contact. Her face shining with hate.

"ah, so that means you didn't miss me?"

"go Fuck yourself"

"now now sweet. That was very un-lady like to say. I think you have had quite enough now." He attempted to get the bottle away from Serenity but it didn't work. Finally he let go.

these wounds wont seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just to much that time cannot erase

She drank some more, now the bottle was pretty much empty

"Well I see that your brother has returned."

She choked.

"oh yes, I know all about that, and I must say, It doesnt please me that you got away from me, let alone ending up with your brother and some.. Bastard half breed."

He barely managed to duck when Serenity threw her vodka at him with everything she had.

"don't you dare call him that you son of a bitch!"

* * *

Kurama started laughing as the ran. he began laughing so much he had to stop.

"what the hell is so funny"

"Serenity.. is cussing someone out... at the bar. she's throwing vodka at someone for insulting you Hiei."

Hiei just looked up in surprise.

"lets hurry to the bar!" said Yusuke with a grin on his face as he began to run again.

"why?"

"I gotta see this!"

* * *

you use to captivate me

by your resonating light

but now i'm bound by the life you left behind

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me

"oh? have I touched a soft spot? I know that he loves you, and You love him."

Serenity's eyes widened

"I have been following you for some time, I was about to grab you when the spirit detective showed up. I was tempted to go up against him-"

"He would have kicked your ass in a second. I fought him and won."

"yes but it was clear that he was going easy on you, I was watching the battle. Just like I watched you two on the roof, If I hadn't stepped in, you would have kissed him. and that is unacceptable. Did you forget what I did to that poor guard who loved you?"

Serenity shot him the most deadliest glare she could muster, the bartender had given her another bottle, this time it was Whiskey. she paused in mid drink and said

"go to hell"

"I've been there already."

"wouldn't doubt it"

and with that Kanji stepped closer to her and lifted her head up and kissed her. Serenity being drunk off her ass thought it was Hiei she was kissing.

* * *

"No the HELL he didn't!" screamed Yoko through Kurama, picking up his pace.

"what?"

"Kanji back."

"WHAT!"

"and he's kissing Serenity."

Hiei gave a sudden burst of speed, the demon's den was in site.

* * *

"Serenity?"

Serenity broke the kiss by turning around violently to find the person who was talking to her.

"Serenity its me Kaze."

"oh hey!" she got off the bar stool, nearly falling over and walked towards Kaze.

Kaze's gaze hadn't left the man sitting next to her. There was something about this man, he seemed wrong. Kaze knew that Hiei liked Serenity, and was almost positive that she liked Hiei, so who the hell was this guy?

I've tired so hard to tell myself that your gone

and though your still with me

I've been alone all along.

"Kanji...you should go screw yourself.. so leave." slurred Serenity from her spot leaning on Kaze, if she didn't she would have fallen over.

"only if you are there watching."

She flipped him off

"maybe later."

and without warning, he disappeared.

"about time he left...gosh." then Serenity started to giggle like a little girl.

"...Ok Serenity I think you have had enough."

"Naa, I can go for a bit more. now I want you to listen very carefully. I most likely will not remember everything that happened tonight, so I want you to tell Kurama that Kanji is back. and do not tell me about that kiss, I would very like much not to remember that, even though I thought that was Hiei, but that's not the important part."

Some part of her speech was messed up do to how drunk she was, but Kaze got the general message.

Serenity stumbled back to the bar stool, not before falling over herself. she would have hit the floor if Kurama had not caught her.

"Kurama!" she yelled threw her hand in the air "nice of you to stop by!"

Kurama could smell the alcohol on her breath. He took the bottle that she had in her hands away, it didn't help though, it was empty.

"Bartender."

"yes" he squeaked, he didn't want the young lady to beat him again.

"what all has she had?" asked Kurama sitting her on a the bar stool.

"um.. a shot of our strongest Vodka, a couple beers, then two bottles of our strongest Vodka and that bottle of Whiskey."

"Holy shit! how is she still moving?" yelled Yusuke.

"I move... like this." Serenity staggered to her feet and walked over to Yusuke, and then fell on him.

"man your so drunk!"

"nu huh, your drunk"

Hiei just stood back and watched, relief filled him that Serenity was alright. wait...hadn't Kurama said that Kanji was here?

"where's Kanji?" he asked.

"oh that bastard? he flew away.." said Serenity before giggling madly.

Yusuke had the most interesting expression on his face, then he started laughing.

"man, that must have been some good stuff huh, Seri?"

She nodded violently. "hell yes it was. here"

she stumbled over to the bar "my lovely bartender! would you be so lovely as to get me some of that vodka again, it would be loved if i had more."

the bartender blinked but gave her another bottle.

she drank some before walking back to Yusuke, when she reached him she started hiccupping

"here ya go, try it, its _lovely!"_

Yusuke looked at the bottle for a minuet before throwing back his head and drinking about half the bottle. instantly the vodka took effect on him.

"that's by boy!" said Serenity falling over laughing.

Kurama and Hiei were busy talking to Kaze about what he had witnessed to drag the vodka away from Yusuke. cause after they were done with there talk, he was about as drunk as Serenity.

"hey Serenity do you think that we should leave now?" asked Kurama.

she shook her head, "i don't wanna"

"come on, its late and we need to leave."

Kurama, Kaze, and Hiei made their way over to were Yusuke and Serenity were sitting...on the floor.

But just then, Serenity heard the opening verse of a song she knew, as well as Yusuke. within seconds they were on there feet, practically running to the dance floor, where no one was at.

"I love this song!" shouted both Yusuke and Serenity.

(A/N ok, this is a warning, the following songs that are going to play are **_extremely _**dirty. well only the following two, the first is "Candyshop" then after that will play "Get low" and heaven knows that's a bad song, especially since he is a major potty mouth. well as i said its a warning. if you want just skip over the song parts, cause the lyrics are bad...ok back to the.. dirty dancing..)

Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive

I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot

I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot

The three men on the side lines looked shocked. part of it was the lyrics, how in the heck could Serenity and Yusuke love this song!  
secondly it was the dancing that was taking place on the dance floor. it started out with just Yusuke and Serenity, but some crowds were gathering around them. you see being as drunk as they were, they had lost all modesty.

it was also shocking that Yusuke could dance this well, he was dancing next to Serenity, every now and then they would dance together, which wasnt good.

Both of them were doing some of the dirtiest things. I'll let your imagination think up what they are doing.

Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

now several people were dancing with Serenity and Yusuke.

"ok, me and Hiei will get Serenity. you get Yusuke." said Kurama to Kaze.

then they began to push there way onto the dance floor.

Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin  
Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping

by the time that Kurama and Hiei reached Serenity, (Kaze was just reaching Yusuke) the song ended, and a even worse song began to play, and they were pushed back and Yusuke and Serenity, got more into the songs then they already were with their dancing, even though Kurama doubted that it could get much dirtier, but he didn't want to find out. Yoko was yelling at him and Hiei to get his sister out of there or he would. and they didn't need that.

3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low 6x  
To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL)  
To the sweat drop down my balls  
To all these bitches crawl  
To all skit skit motherfucker all skit skit got damn  
To all skit skit skit skit skit, to all go skit skit skit

Kurama felt his eyes widen at the strange lyrics. Yoko was currently yelling inside Kurama's head, apparently skit skit was very inappropriate, when Hiei mentally asked Yoko what it meant, he could almost feel Yoko blush. his only response was "when your older dear." in a mock sweet voice, but then decided that Kurama and Hiei should know what it means, after he got done telling them the look on their faces were priceless.

Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that  
Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine  
I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now

can I play with yo panty line

club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating

again Kurama and Hiei began to fight there way threw the crowd again, and what they saw shocked them.

there were several men gathered around Serenity, all to close for comfort and dancing with her, Yoko noticed that one of them was drunk also and was touching Serenity in wrong places.

She getting crunk in the club I mine she work  
Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off ohh she naked  
Hoe don't disrespect it

At this point in the song, both Yusuke and Serenity started to remove clothing. Yusuke ripped off his shirt in one swift motion, Serenity however was having problems getting hers off, and then guys there started helping. Kurama lost it.

Kurama ran through the crowd and grabbed Serenity and the boy that had almost removed her shirt, who was also the one that was touching her and dragged them both out side. Kaze followed with Yusuke, who wanted to know were they were going.

the guy Yoko had grabbed was putting up a fight, but it was nothing Yoko couldn't handle.

"Kaze, Hiei, take them home, I will deal with this filthy mortal." Kurama's eyes flashed as he smiled down at the boy evilly.

The boy was also drunk, so he didn't realize the danger he was in. but he got a clue when Yoko took over fully, the fox lord loomed over the shivering human.

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster

the boy opened his mouth to speak but words never formed.

"oh in case you were going to relay on the cameras that are over here, your out of luck, if anyone looks at this footage, they will you being killed by a eight tailed fox." at this Yoko grinned evilly.

the boy began to scream.

"keep screaming, no one will come.."

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To ever tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

Kaze and Hiei had there work cut out for them dragging Yusuke and Serenity home, they insisted on walking, so they were walking side by side leaning on each other, singing off tone of a song called "Getting away with Murder" every know and then one would fall over and the other would fall on top of them laughing, and of course Kaze had to help them up, seeing that Hiei was jumping from tree to tree, only watching.

Finally they reached the house.

and as soon as they entered everyone gathered around them asking them if they were ok. but Keiko noticed something funny.

"um...Yusuke?"

Yusuke attempted to focus on her face, but ended looking completely behind her.

"are you drunk?"

a lopsided grin made its way onto his face "maybe...not as much as foxy girl though."

Serenity started laughing as if that was the funniest thing ever, which caused her to fall over.

Yusuke walked over to Keiko and tripped and ended up falling on her, but somehow she could support both his and her weight "you wanna know a secret?"

Keiko started to blush.

"I gotta tell ya something, so listen very closely."

Keiko managed to get out a slight nod.

Yusuke started to laugh uncontrollably for a moment then he leaned over and practically yelled in her ear

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Then he feel over laughing, Keiko just stood there. then she whispered

"are you telling me the truth Yusuke, your not just joking with me?"

he gave her a smile that made her knees almost give out "nope"

"then why haven't you told me before?"

"while I'm sober? no" then he started to laugh uncontrollably, Serenity was having problems breathing from all the laughing she was doing.

Shizuru stared chuckling, "how drunk did she get?"

Kaze was trying to get Yusuke off the floor, but he looked up and answered her "I'm not sure, when I found her, she was pretty hammered, she was unbelievably drunk, I was shocked that she was still conscious. and more shocked when I found out how much she really had, she had a few whole bottles of pure Vodka. and then she gave a few to Yusuke."

"Good heavens!" said Botan looking at Serenity who was now fascinated with Hiei's cape, trying to see if he was wearing a dress.

"are you wearing a dress?"

"no"

"are you sure? I looks like one I have"

"its not a dress"

"are you sure?"

It was safe to say she was out of it.

And it was also safe to say that Hiei was losing his patients with the women he loved.

"hey Hiei."

he looked down at her, she was sitting of the floor with one hand gripping his cape, looking up at him. he kneeled down so he was eye level with Serenity.

"yes."

"do you really love me?"

Hiei's eyes widened with shock, he wasnt expecting her to ask this.

Everyone was watching this, it was more interesting than watching Yusuke just laughing on the floor.

"yes I do."

Serenity moved closer to him, " have you heard the legend about first kisses?"

This comment was a little random, so it took Hiei a moment to reply.

"no"

"they say that the person you have your first kiss with, that you are bound to them, body heart and soul. but if you steal a persons first kiss, then you are bound to them body, heart and soul."

"why are you telling me this?"

"because.." Serenity leaned forward to whisper in Hiei's ear "I want to steal yours, so we can both be bound together."

Hiei couldn't help himself, a look of shock came onto his face. Now Serenity was practically sitting on Hiei's lap, and this is the site that Yoko saw when he first walked in, but basically all the girls ran up to him and stopped him from saying anything that would ruin the moment.

Serenity pulled away from his ear and placed her forehead on his, "you don't mind do you?"

Before he could reply, she kissed him. it took a moment for Hiei to respond, all he had to do was ignore the taste of alcohol on her breath.

The kiss only lasted for a few moments, but it would have lasted longer if Serenity had not passed out drunk.

* * *

SnugglyBuu: i'm glad you liked it, about Kanji killing Yoko...well i'll just say hes one sneaky lit guy. and i'm sorry if i made you wait to long. well this chapter is 16 pages...thats good.

Jessica: lol I'm slow, i cant update that fast. sorry. hope you liked this chapter!

Silent Storm 2000: thankeis! i'm glad you love it. and as i said before i'm sloooow.

Rebecca: i know i'm good/

GokusgrlSaiyuki: nice name, and this chapter was interesiing, well i thought so, i enjoyed writing it. lol

Red Kitsune Flames: yep another chapter.

Biclove: ok

LoudMouth0920: yea its all cute and stuff.

Yuki Amida: YES! a weapon of destruction (hand made) and...COOKIES! that is my new insperation for updating...weapons and cookies, cant beat that.

icedragongurl15: yea that was a great chapter, it was fun to write, not as much as this one thought, i got them all drunk that was fun.


	21. Rude awaking

**OMG! im sooooooo sorry for the long wait, we have been having problems with my computer, and i had this chapter all ready to update and then my dad wiped hte hard drive before i could and i lost everything! im soo sorry. and then the stupid thing just wouldnt turn on and i couldnt work on any of my storys and it was like killing me!  
i hope i didnt lose any of my faithful readers, i cant say sorry enough for the long wait.  
heres the next chapter : Rude awaking

* * *

**

Serenity woke up from a very interesting dream that somehow involved Hiei in a dress, but she didn't know what to think of it. Before she opened her eyes, she tried to remember what had happened the night before. The last thing she remembered was Hiei having to talk to her, she would have to ask him what he needed. She tried to think about what it could be but she had a horrible headache and thinking made it worse.  
Then she took notice of the most important fact.

Her pillow was moving.

Needless to say she freaked out, but can you blame the girl?  
She didn't even open her eyes as she screamed, not wanting to see what was going on around her.

"Who the freak is screaming!" yelled Yusuke.  
Serenity's eyes snapped open when she realized that Yusuke was her pillow.

Yusuke opened his eyes to see Serenity half way lying on his chest.  
his head hurt, and he couldn't remember really anything after he walked into the club looking for Serenity. but one thing was clear.  
it seems they found her.

then a thought hit him 'what if me and Serenity...' his eyes widened as he remembered dancing with her, but he blamed that on the drunkenness, he was hopelessly devoted to Keiko.

but he also screamed.

The door to the guess room was opened suddenly cutting off the screaming of the two, to reveal everyone laughing at them.

Kuwabara was laughing the most out of all of them, and Hiei wasn't really laughing, just standing there smiling a hint of a smile.

Seeing Hiei smile, even if it was briefly, caused Serenity's heart to jump, but it was gone as soon as she saw it. Then Kuwabara did the stupidest thing he could have done at the moment too two people with a hang over.  
he turned on the light.

this small thing made both their headaches worse. in a poor attempt to hid herself from the light, Serenity turned and buried her face into the closet thing to her, which happened to be Yusuke, but at this moment she really didn't give a care.

Yusuke hating the light as well picked up the closet thing to him, which happened to be a book and chunked it at Kuwabara, which hit him square in the face.

The laughter in the room just grew.

then Yusuke yelled "shut off the freakin light before I kill you all"

Botan giggled as she turned off the light.  
Hiei didn't really want to laugh, so he laughed mentally, while mentally cursing Yusuke as well, which he heard.

Serenity muttered her agreement about the light, then she suddenly lifted up her head and glared hard at Kurama, who was now smirking, and stuck her tongue at him. Before Yusuke could even give her a look she plainly said one word that made him understand.

"Yoko"

Botan reached over and pushed everyone out the door to let the two go back to sleep. they were fighting to stay awake now.  
She giggled as she noticed that neither of them moved off the floor, which they were sleeping on to go to the bed.

within a few minuets they were sleep. then they wondered  
would they freak out again when they woke up?

( 2 hours later)

Serenity slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. she still had a horrible headache but the sleeping helped, even thought it didn't help tell her what happened the night before.

she sneezed. that's when she noticed that her demon senses were stuffed up.  
'great' she thought 'I got a cold doing something that I don't know. wonderful'

she glanced back at Yusuke and laughed. yes he was a good friend and a great pillow, but he slept in the weirdest positions.

She made her way to the living room where she heard talking and the TV going.  
she got a brief glimpse of Kurama and Botan holding hands whispering to each other before Botan saw her and dropped his hand and jumped up.

"why hello dear, how are you feeling?"

"well, my head is killing me, I cant remember what happened last night, and I'm-" she cut her self off by sneezing two times in a row.

"Oh you poor thing, you must have gotten a cold from running around in the rain. I'll get you some medicine. I would get Yukina since that would be faster but she had to go help Genkai. come with me."  
Serenity followed her into the kitchen where she smelt hot chocolate and went over to the stove to pour herself some, while Botan looked for these pills.

" so it seems you and Kurama are getting along very nicely Botan" Serenity smiled as she watched the blush appear on the ferry girls face.  
"yes well, that's kind of why I called you in here, Serenity."  
"go on" she leaned back against the counter to get a better look at Botan who was now sitting on the floor.  
"you don't mind if we, I mean me and him, be friends or-"  
Serenity cut her off but leaning over and putting a hand on her shoulder and saying "you know it doesn't bother me that your dating my brother. go for it, he seems to like you." then she winked at her and smiled.

The worry that had been in Botan's eyes disappeared and she jumped up and hugged Serenity.  
"oh thank you so much!"

Serenity just laughed "calm down and give me that stuff before I sneeze on you"

"Oh right" she leaned over and picked up the bottle off the floor and opened it and gave Serenity two weird looking pills.  
"just swallow them with your hot chocolate and it should start working in a while."

Serenity did as she was told then followed Botan back into the living.  
"and your headache is from the horrible hang over you have." said Shizuru  
"hang over?"  
"yea, you sure drank a lot Serenity, you and Urameshi drank about half the bar. you two were out of it so bad we just threw you both in the guest room"

her eyes widened, she didn't remember any of it.

She sat down in the only open seat and watched the news.

"early this morning the body of a unknown boy was found by the popular new club 'the demons den'. the security tapes showed a large animal attacking the young man. Scientist believe that it was a bobcat that-"

Kurama then decided to turn off the TV with a smile on his face. Yoko wasn't really happy to hear that they thought his kill had been done by a bobcat, one of the foxes worse enemies.

"can someone please inform me what happened last night?"  
"you have no idea?"  
"none what so ever. the only thing I remember is having a dream about Hiei in dress."

Kurama chocked on his drink. he looked over at Hiei who was sitting in the window with a scowl on his face, and just laughed harder.

Hiei glared harder before speaking.  
"I can inform you that it was only a dream."

He was kind of upset this morning. Serenity didn't remember anything from last night.  
he wanted her to remember his declaration of love, but not her running away from him.  
he wanted her to remember their first kiss, but under different circumstances.  
But he didn't show any of this, he refused to be weak.

But Serenity noticed. she noticed that he seemed sadder, his expression was the same as always, it was his eyes that seemed sadder, past everything else in his eyes.  
Something good must have happened last night if he was sad that she didn't remember.  
It hurt to think that she was the cause of his pain. she wished she could remember.

Then suddenly a heat filled her chest. she let out a gasp before she could stop herself.  
Everyone was now staring at her, and it was this exact moment that Yusuke walked into he room from his nap.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out her necklace that she always wore, which was now starting to glow as well as get hotter.

she didn't blame anyone for looking at her now, she had no clue what was going on.

Then she felt the urge to go outside. so she turned and took off out the door in a blur.  
everyone followed her as quickly as they could.

when they found her she was standing in the middle of the field, her locket was still glowing and wind had started to pick up around her.

then it flashed brightly.

"ow light! ow headache! ow sound! what the freak is going on?"

Serenity couldn't answer, she was being hit with memories.  
Memories from last night, from when she was younger, from Yoko stealing the locket, and some from people she didn't even know.

'what the hell is going on fox?' Hiei yelled mentally at Kurama.  
'her locket is reacting to her wish' Yoko replied.  
'what wish?'  
'to remember'

Serenity watched the memories play out in her mind, most bring tears to her eyes either from sadness, or laughter.

the last memories her locket showed her was herself sitting at the bar, she was crying silently, raising a bottle of pure vodka to her lips she whispered "I love you too Hiei, but I don't want to remember."

Then the memories released her, setting her down on her knees as she silently cried.  
Everyone gathered around her, but she really couldn't see them.  
they yelled her name, but she couldn't hear them.  
that last memory had consumed her.  
Hiei was starting to get worried. Serenity just sat there, her tears still came, and her eyes almost vacant.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. he turned and saw it was Kurama.  
Kurama showed him the memory that had seemed to break her for the time being.

To say he was shocked would be a understatement, she loved him.

Then suddenly Serenity sneezed, snapping her own self out of the daze she had been in.  
and the first thing she saw was Yusuke holding his head from his headache. his hair was unkept and messy.

"Yusuke you look better with your hair down like that"  
"what kinda street punk would I be if I didn't grease back my hair? Keiko tells me i should keep it like this all the time" he rolled his eyes.  
"but what fun would I have if I listened to her all the time"

"The kind that keeps you out of trouble Yusuke"  
his eyes widened as he heard Keiko.  
he turned around sharply  
"H-hey Keiko, fancy meeting you here."

she just rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards Serenity.  
"are you ok Serenity?"  
Serenity blinked, she hadn't realized that she was still crying.  
"more or less" she wiped away her tears with her hand.  
she sneezed again, and caught a faint sent that she knew all to well.

"everyone get back!"

she jumped to her feet and pushed everyone back and stood in front of them.  
"what's going on?" asked Botan.  
Before Serenity had a chance to rely something exploded right were they had been standing moments before.

Serenity absorbed most of the blast.

a small crater was now in the middle of the yard. as the smoke began to clear you could see someone standing in the middle smiling.

"Hello Serenity" Kanji smirked.

Serenity could heard Kurama start to growl, and it became clear that Yoko was trying to break free.  
Serenity just glared at Kanji and didn't move from her spot protecting her friends.

"miss me love?" Kanji jumped out of the hole he made and landed in front of Serenity. he reached out to cup her face, but she jerked her head away from, starting to growl herself.

"I thought I told you to go to hell"  
Kanji pretended to look hurt.  
"I'm shocked Seri, I thought you loved me"

The whole gang was watching now and listening very closely not knowing what to do and if they should interfere.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were holding back Kurama who was fighting to hold back Yoko.  
Hiei and the girls were just standing there not knowing what to do.

"you see the key word in that was 'Loved'. now go crawl back to the pits of hell were you were born and leave me the hell alone"

"you wound me sweet. ah! Yoko what a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon. ah, and you must be the famous Hiei, the forbidden child, so nice to meet you face to-"

He stopped speaking due to the fact that there was a knife pointed at his neck.  
"now Seri, that's a little harsh don't you think?"

Serenity pressed the knife she made harder to his neck, her eyes blazing.  
"what I think is that you should leave him out of this."

He smiled a bone chilling smile.

"but don't you see? he's the cause of all this."

* * *

Princess of Angels: thank you for the lovely comemnt. im sorry I made you wait for so long. lol if this was actually in the show it would be so funny to see Yoko's face. glad you like

Biclove: thank you so much.

icedragongurl15: yea i feel for him to, things arnt gonna be good for him for a while. im glad you liked it and sorry for the long wait, it was killing me not to work on the update.

mu10113: im glad you liked the story and i dont know

RyokoOfTheDarknessRising: im glad you loved it, and again sorry for the wait.

Yuki Amida: haha, thanks for the great comment. and if you were as drunk as Serenity...wow. lol glad you liked, im gonna go eat those cookies. .

sugarhigh01: lol glad you liked it acept the song. so what i liked that song but then they over played it so it died.

Baka Hanyou Rahvin: they are arnt they, so fun to mess with. lol

Red Kitsune Flames: lol, im glad you liked it. yea i must say it was pretty weird.

**again im soo sorry about the long wait, but im gonna try to update soon, that is if my computer is nice to me.**

**TBC**


	22. And Away she Goes

**hey everyone, im sorry again for the long wait to find out what happens, ive been busy with finals but im out of skool now so im gonna try and update more but i have summer skool so im not sure. i would like to thank you all for reading this far and reviewing me. without further delay, on to the next chapter!  
Disclamier: I do not own the YYH characters, i do own the ones you have never heard about before, like Serenity and Kanji.  
Chapter 22: And Away she Goes**

* * *

-recap-

He stopped speaking due to the fact that there was a knife pointed at his neck.  
"now Seri, that's a little harsh don't you think?"  
Serenity pressed the knife she made harder to his neck, her eyes blazing.  
"what I think is that you should leave him out of this."

He smiled a bone chilling smile.  
"but don't you see? he's the cause of all this."

* * *

"what?" she asked, letting her guard down momentarily.

Then all the warmth that had been in his eyes left as he punched Serenity in the stomach. Everyone just watched in silence as she dropped to her knees holding her stomach. It was almost like they were caught in a trance.

"you see, if you hadn't run away from me, if you hadn't fallen in love with him, if you hadn't accepted that necklace, then your life wouldn't be broken as it is now."

still holding her stomach, she looked up "wh-what are you talking about? what does this have to do with my necklace?"  
Kanji reached down and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and dragged her to her feet.

At this point the trance that they had fallen in broke and Kurama and Hiei ran at Kanji, ready to kill him for touching Serenity like that.  
Kanji looked up and saw them coming. his eyes flashed and they ran into a barrier before they were in range to help her. " you will not interfere"

But Serenity used this distraction to her advantage. he seemed to have forgotten that she still had her make-shift knife.  
Kanji suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and started to feel warm liquid running down his leg. He looked down and saw Serenity's knife sticking out of his side, a look of triumph on her face. "that was for kissing me, asshole"

His expression switched to annoyance as he pulled out the knife.  
Everyone just stared at him. you would think a knife to the side would faze him, even a little.

"you dirty little slut"

and with that he backhanded her across the face. blood now dripped from the side of her mouth.

Hiei and Kurama slammed into the barrier, Kurama had taken on the form of Yoko and he was losing patience. he could feel Serenity's despair and that her mid was beginning to crumble.

Kanji's gaze glared into the two mans eyes.

"you can not break through. you should know 'Yoko' how strong a foxes barrier can be"  
"and that is why I try all the harder to break through/"

Kanji's gazed turned to Hiei.  
"and you Jaganshi, you are plotting the ways to kill me inside your mind. i have killed many demon and humans alike. Your threats do not scare me."  
"They aren't threats, when I get a hold of you, they will be real"

Serenity hadn't bothered to get up ff the ground. The slap was nothing new to her, he had done it many times before and he would keep doing it. but it hurt worse with a hangover. The dull throbbing was now back and worse.

She could hear Yoko and Hiei's thoughts. She wasn't sure how since she wasn't purposely getting into their minds. Yoko's words brought some strength and determination. she had just found him and she didn't want to be separated from him again. She knew there was no chance that she could take out Kanji on her own. so she thought of ways to break the barrier.

'if only we could find a way to cut through it' Serenity thoughts reached the men.

Their eyes widened in shock as they thought of something they hadn't thought of before.

"Kuwabara"  
"what?"  
"come here and break through the barrier"  
"what are you talking about?"  
"you stupid buffoon! you finally have a purpose in life! now come here and slice through the barrier."

Kanji chuckled slightly . he had seen Kuwabara use his spirit sword before and that thing wouldn't even affect his barrier.

"Spirit sword!"  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
"and why the hell shouldn't he?" yelled Yusuke  
"if you sword can do what you say it can, which I doubt, aren't you a lit worried that you might slice little Seri here?"

He yanked Serenity off the ground and pulled her up beside him and began kissing her face, all the while looking to see the others reaction.

'I think I'm gonna be sick' Serenity thought as he kissed her. This was so unbelievably nasty to her.

Yoko chuckled "Kanji, your disgusting her. and everyone else for that matter now hand her over and you might live."  
But Kanji didn't seem to hear him.

"How I missed you Serenity. many nights I'm lonely and long to touch your soft skin. and most of all I miss your screams..."

Serenity's knees gave out and he let her slide to the ground with the images of her times with him running through her mind so fast that Hiei and Yoko couldn't tell what they were, which was probably good since they already wanted to kill him and they might do something stupid. She was visibly white and shaking.

Kanji bent down and spoke softly to Seri.

"now now sweet, you know how much I love you but I will not tolerate you leaving me for some half breed that doesn't even understand love! what makes you think your so special to him? come back to me and everything will be back to the way things were. come."  
he reached out his hand and grabbed hers.

"No"

Kanji looked at her in utter shock. Everyone else was just staring.  
"what did you just say?"

She reached up and slapped him across the face.

"Did I stutter Kanji? you say you love me but you hit me every time I'm with you! Hiei would never hit me, and I don't care if he was just kidding when he said he loved me. Its better than being with you!"  
Kanji wiped the blood from the side of his mouth and smiled evilly.

"Then he is your death sentence."

And before she could do anything, his hand shot out and covered Serenity's mouth and nose.  
Now everyone was hitting the barrier trying to break it. Even Keiko was trying to break through.

Serenity's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. She silently cried as she felt the seed make its way down her throat. Her head began to spin as the lack of oxygen got to her and blackness took hold of her vision till it took her over completely with her last thoughts on Hiei.

"Now if you would excuse me I shall be on my way" said Kanji while he picked up the limp Serenity.  
"The hell you are!" yelled Yusuke as he ran back and charged towards Kanji, only to be reflected by the barrier causing Yusuke to swear loudly.

"Just give he back please!" Botan begged.

Kanji just smiled his cruel smile. "now why would I do that when the fun has just begun?"  
"what the hell are you talking about?" yelled Hiei, concern clear in his voice.  
"now that I shall leave up to your imagination. it will be nothing new that I will promise."

Hiei's eyes widened as he recalled the images he had seen in Serenity's mind.  
"I must say this could have easily been avoided if it wasn't for you Yoko."  
Yoko narrowed his eyes "you did all this for the locket"  
Kanji's grin spread "Very good Yoko, why yes I did"

"why dont you just take it from her and then give her back?" shouted Kuwabara

"Its not that simple"  
"what do you mean Kurama?" Yusuke turned o his friend who had spoken.  
"The defiled like myself can not take it against the pure ones will. That's why you gave it to her huh Yoko? the locked repelled you , yes?"

Yoko closed his eyes and nodded.

"but I have discovered ways to get it from her."  
"how?" asked Hiei, fearing the answer

"either I can break her till she gives in and gives it to me-"  
"which she wont" interrupted Yoko  
"- or I simply kill her"  
silence hung in the air.

"you see Serenity here is a wonderful girl. You should see how beautiful she is when she is in pain. But I have grown tired of her and her struggles to free herself from me so I am going to grant her wish. I will give her a quick death, but yet what fun is that? It should be painful so you all can see her true Beauty. Yes that is what I will do. Now if you can excuse me, I have a date so good day to you"

"no you don't you filthy little-"  
"Name calling is not nice Hiei."

and with that he dropped his barrier and ran with everyone close behind him.

"you wont get away!"  
"but how do you know I already haven't?" asked Kanji as he stopped running and stood there. But when they tried to touch him, they just went right through him.

"As you can clearly see I am the master of illusions."  
and then the illusion faded till it was gone.

The girls broke down and cried for there lost friend. the boys however...

Yusuke started to swear madly and punch down trees. Kuwabara went to calm Yusuke down while fighting his own tears. Kurama and Yoko were having a fight in there mind about if they could have done something to save her.

And Hiei sat numb on his knees, staring where they had gone.  
The rain slowly began to fall causing everyone to stop what they were doing and just look at the clouds and the storm rolled in.

The sky was crying the tears that Hiei could not.

* * *

**Reviews. thank you all for reviewing me and being some what patient. and im gonna try and update again soon but im not sure cause i dont have anything writen up for it and i have summer skool... yea it sucks. but Im gonna try. **

Princess of Angels: aww thanks. and im happy you like it and im gonna try to update soon.

RyokoOfTheDarknessRising: im sorry!

Baka Hanyou Rahvin: yea that really is one hell of a hangover and like you i havent been drunk but ive seen hangovers kinda like that. and Yes Kanji does know and i guess i already explained that in this chapter huh?

icedragongurl16: yea im sorry but at least i update, not sure how long its been though

sugarhigh01: hiya and yes i agree i like your choice of words... that is if i can read your typing. and yes they do get together.

Red Kitsune Flames: im glad you find it interesting. sorry for the wait

little-wolfe: lol i know im sorry and i really didnt help with this chapter on the cliffy but i'll try to update soon.

Reiana: im glad you like it. i love writing this story. sorry for the wait

BluesDaughter: hehe i agree I dont like Kanji either so its ok. and i will give him a painfull slow death but it might not by Hiei. Im glad you love it. again sorry for the wait.

**and dont forget to review! its not that hard i swear.  
TBC**


	23. Where she went

**hey everyone! whats going on? well i actually updated pretty fast this time huh? you can thank my boyfriend for that, he got me in a writing mood. this was all i got done today but i thought it was enought for now.  
Disclamier: dont own YYH, but i do own Serenity, Kanji, Kaze, and Renji, you meet him in this chapter.  
chapter 23: Where she went**

* * *

A grunt escaped Serenity's lips as she began to awaken. Her body felt heavy and wouldn't obey what she wanted it to do. Her senses were still clouded but that was beginning to fade. She was in a familiar place, that all she could tell with her eyes closed.  
it took all her immediate energy to open her eyes to see where she was.

But when she saw where she was she wished she has never opened her eyes.  
she was back in her nightmares. She was in the dungeon.

She looked around the room and felt the fear rise up when she noticed all the familiar gadgets and stuff hanging from the walls and ceiling. And now that she focused on it she was in those horribly familiar chains against that horribly familiar wall.

She flinched as the door opened and let more light in the dark room, making her have to adjust her eyes again. But the man that walked into the room was unfamiliar.

The person who walked in couldn't have been older than about 10 or so. He was short and it was clear that he hadn't hit a growth spurt yet. His brown hair was messy and unkept and covered one eye. the eye that you could see was a bright amber.

"Hello miss Serenity" said the boy walking over to her with a tray of food, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm chained to a wall"

"I'm sorry about that Miss but Master wont let me take you down. He did say that I could feed you though."

"How very kind of him" said Serenity, sarcasm dripping in her words.

"I know isn't it!" said the boy not catching it.

Serenity smiled slightly at the innocents of the boy, not getting why he was here in this sort of place. "what's your name?"

The boy looked confused "I don't have a name."

"why don't you have a name?" now it was Serenity's turn to be confused.  
"well my parents never gave me a name they just said kid come here and Master just says boy so I guess Boy is my name"

Serenity gazed at the boy and felt pity, she wanted to get him out of her with her.  
"well I will call you... Renji. that is your name now."

"Renji.." the boy muttered.. trying out the name, then a smile spread across his face "Renji is my name!"

Serenity couldn't help but laugh softly at the enthusiasm of the boy.. Renji.  
"So Renji how did you end up here?"

"um... I can't really remember. All I remember was someone killing my parents and then Master saving me and telling me I could work here for him and that he would take care of me"

"Yes I saved him and now he is in my dept"

Serenity was so into finding out about this boy that she didn't even sense him enter the room.  
"Now would you be a good little boy and leave me and miss Seri alone?"

"Ok, Bye miss Seri!" said Renji as he ran out of the room.

"so how did he really end up here Kanji. I can tell you put a new memory in his mind."

"I applauded your abilities to see right through me my sweet. I didn't give him a new memory just changed his old one. In actuality it was I that killed his parents and decided to keep him as my slave" and then he just laughed.

Serenity just stared in horror at the man that would do something so terrible to a little sweet boy like that.

"But back to the original topic. what am I going to do with you my love"  
"there's always the whole letting me go thing"  
Kanji chuckled "now why would I let go the thing I just caught?"

"I'm not a prize to be won."

Kanji just walked forward till he was standing directly in front of her and just gazed down at her with his cold black eyes. He raised his hand up and hesitated when she flinched away from him, confusion flashing through his eyes for a second before it was gone. He placed his hand on her face and just stroked her chin and for once, warmth filled his eyes "No your not."

------------------

"so what are we going to do?" asked Yusuke. They had gone back to Yusuke's house to make a plan of action to save Serenity.

"well first we need to find out where she is. I cant sense her or the locket, she's to far away." said Kurama sitting down on the couch with his face in his hands.

"She told me about the old place she was held in"

'really? speak half breed'

Hiei mentally rolled his eyes. "she told me one night when we were talking."

(**Flashback)**

_Hiei was sitting on the roof looking at the stars when he felt Serenity's presence nearing him. he moved over slightly to give her more room. they sat in silence for a few minuets while they both admired the stars.  
He noticed she was shivering "are you cold?"_

_she jumped slightly like she had forgotten where she was, she looked down and noticed that she was in fact shivering. but it wasn't the cold that made her shiver. _

"_No, my dream made me cold"_

_Hiei just sat there, waiting to see if she wanted to talk about or if she was just gonna leave it at that. _

"_I was back that that place. The place he always took me when I didn't do what I was suppose to do. It was cold that night. He made me sit outside in the snow cause I wouldn't obey him."_

_She paused for a minuet as if she could sense Hiei's anger and was waiting for him to calm down._

" _after a few hours he let me back inside and let me take a hot bath to make me 'forgive' him I guess. then he did his nightly routine."_

"_Meaning he hurt you"_

"_yea" she was rubbing the scars on her arms. They were hard to see in the moon light but if you looked closely you could see the lines clearly. There were some large ones, small ones, deep ones, and shallow ones. they all ran together on her arms._

"_I'm sorry"_

_She turned and looked at him and saw that he had been looking at her arms.  
"its fine. Its not your fault."_

_they sat in silence again. _

"_where was this place?" _

_she sat there for a minuet, as if trying to figure out a exact location. _

"_its not really that far from here I think, I'm not sure how far I ran in truth so I'm not sure. I think it was around Kyoto. it was this really icky looking building that had floors underground that he used for us. the floor above ground was where he had his people come."_

**End Flashback)**

Hiei told them what she had told him and Kaze who had arrived during all this spoke up "I know where that place is."

* * *

Lol, sorry but thats how i wanted to end this one. I'll try and update soon. but we all know how that goes... no promises. but i can tell you in the next chapter they get Serenity out of that place

Reviews

icedragongurl16: hehe i know i feel so bad for Hiei and im glad you loved the chapter and you really didnt have to wait that long for me to update this time... wow

Baka Hanyou Rahvin: i agree he has to die, but he wont be killed for a while i think, not sure anymore.

herangelofdarkness-hisblack...: lol im glad you liked the story, your names pretty long by the way

akito's girl: aww thankies. you dont have to beg really, i love writing this story. oh and question, which akito are you talking about in your name? the dude from Fruits basket or Kodocha? just wondering really

Reiana: ok, lol

Sugarhigh01: hehe yep

**now please be nice and leave a reivew, like i say its not really hard just push a button and then type.  
TBC**


	24. Harder to Breathe

hey everyone! sorry it took so long for me to update, well it didnt take me nearly as long as it usually does so thats a good thing. and I would like to thank Angel of Death and Rain for being my 100th review. and without further stalings. on to the story!

Chapter 24 Harder to breathe.  
Disclamier: i do not own YYH or the song Harder to Breathe. all the people that you havent heard of in the show belong to me.

* * *

"what?"

"I said that I know where the place is" repeated Kaze.

the boys just started at him in shock, the girls... well they really didn't get what the place was used for.  
"well I've had to go there a few times and drag my brother home, never on my own cause it creeps me out."

"well that solves a few things.." said Yusuke scratching his head.  
"how long will it take us to arrive there?" asked Kurama.  
"um... if we leave now and take the train about 20 minuets I would think.."  
"well what the hell are we waiting for?" said Hiei already heading out the door.

'we were just preparing ourselves to what we will witness when we get there' muttered Yoko.

* * *

'wh-what's going on? he's no-not hurting me..'  
"I don't understand.." Kanji started shaking his head, still looking at her with confused eyes.  
"I don't understand either. what are you doing?"  
"doing?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.  
"yes, your not hurting me like you usually do"

Kanji's confusion turned to anger. "why would I hurt you? have I ever hurt you?"

"yes! you hurt me every time you see me!"

Kanji put his other hand on her face and Serenity closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come. One never came, instead she felt his lips touch hers. gently and soft instead of rough and forced like their kisses usually were.

* * *

"are you sure this is the building?" asked Botan  
Kaze nodded.  
"It looks like a run down shack to me" said Shizuru  
"It's suppose to look like that. inside it will look no different, but once you find the door that leads down everything changes."

"how is Serenity doing Kurama?" asked Keiko. her and the girls insisted that they should come and help in the rescue of their friend, after much arguing the boys gave in to save time.

Kurama closed his eyes and concentrated. he felt her confusion and her fear and her love..?

"Not well at all. I think he is using his manipulation on her, trying to make her believe that he is still the man she loved in the past. And I must say, I think its working."

* * *

Kanji pulled back and just stared at his beloved Seri. her eyes opened slowly and reveled to him all the emotions that she was feeling. He could see everything in her eyes.  
"did that hurt?" asked Kanji, his hands still on her face. His thumb rubbing her cheek.

"N-no"

"Then you have lied to me sweet, you told me that every time we are together I hurt you. This however is not true as I have just demonstrated-"

"what are you saying you just did that to prove a point? how dare you!" now Serenity was struggling to get lose and to take Kanji's hands off her face. The hope that he was still the man she loved deep down inside was gone. Now she just wanted to get away.

"How dare I? How dare I love you? is that what you are saying?" asked Kanji, his hands still not moving despite Seri's attempt to get them off her.

"you don't love me! all you want is the locket and I wont give it to you!"

Serenity watched in horror as Kanji's once warm and loving eyes turn into the cold and evil eyes that haunted her very dreams.

"How dare you.." he yelled as he slapped Serenity across the face.

"the behavior that you are showing is unacceptable and is in need of correction."  
Kanji said this as he walked over to the wall and picked up a familiar weapon. Serenity's eyes widened as she recognized the dagger that he always used on her.  
'what a coward. he has to tie me down to hurt me. if I was free... it would be a different story.'

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
_

"if you do not fix your behavior than you will have no use in this world so I will have to take you from it to save it and you the embarrassment"

"I'm not going to fix my behavior! This is who I am! You have no right to change me at all!"  
"You are mine! I can change you if I feel it is needed!"  
"NO! I'm not yours to change! I don't belong to you anymore, and I never will anymore! I'm Hiei's now so get the hell out of my life and leave me alone!"  
Kanji's eyes now burned with a strong hate. How could he have ever loved this girl... oh wait, he remembered now.

"Your Hiei's now?"  
"yes.."  
"so have you fooled around like junk yard rabbits yet?"  
Serenity looked confused while still trying to get out of the chains.  
Kanji walked closer to her till he was right up in her face.

"have you fucked him like you fucked me"

* * *

Once they found the hidden door that would lead them down, the boys tried to convince the girls to stay and wait here to try and save them from what they were about to see.

But the girls wouldn't listen, they wanted their friend safe and sound and they were positive that they could some how help.

Kurama gave the girls one last glance at how they were before they entered the building. for the things they would see would change them.

As they walked down the hallways under the building they saw many rooms. you could hear people screaming in the rooms and when the girls tried to look in the windows, Kurama or Kaze would pull them away. Kuwabara wasn't sure what was going on down here and Yusuke was trying to keep up with Hiei.

"wait.. I cant sense her anymore." said Kurama.  
everyone stopped and looked at him.  
"what do you mean you cant sense her?" asked Yusuke  
"something is blocking her so I cant sense her."  
"are you talking about Miss Seri?"

they looked over and saw a little boy standing there in the hallway and everyone had been to occupied to notice him till he spoke.

"aww what a cute little boy." said Keiko "what's your name?"  
the little boys face lit up and a huge smile spread across it.

"My name is Renji! Renji is my name! Miss Seri named me that so that is now my name!"  
"wait, you talked to her?" asked Hiei, finding some interest in the conversation now.  
"yes Renji talked to Miss Seri. Master sent me in there to feed her and she talked to me and gave me a name."

"do you know where she is?"  
"yes I know where Miss Seri is."  
"can you take us to her?"  
"I don't know... Master might get mad at me and hurt me."  
"we wont let Kanji hurt you, we'll take you with us." said Kurama.  
"really?" Renji's face filled with the hope of leaving. "ok!"

Renji started walking and everyone followed him but stopped when he walked through a wall. Renji stopped when he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. he walked out and they were just standing there.

"why are you standing here? come on Miss Seri is this way"  
"sorry we were just thrown off by you walking through a wall." said Kurama but none the less he followed.  
"Master put a trick door here. to keep people out of his 'special room'"  
"and Serenity is in this 'special room'?"  
"uh-huh"  
as they neared the room, they heard yelling.

Renji gently pushed the door open, trying not to be noticed by Kanji or Serenity.

the guys blocked the girls view of Serenity when they walked into the room. They listened closely on how the conversation was going.

"-so get the hell out of my life and leave me alone!"  
"Your Hiei's now?"  
"yes.."  
"so have you fooled around like junk yard rabbits yet?"  
Serenity looked confused while trying to get out of the chains.  
Kanji walked closer to her till he was right up in her face, but he was still loud enough to where the whole room heard.

"have you fucked him like you fucked me"

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_

* * *

_

ok well thats all for now. in the next chapter, Serenity will be taken away from Kanji's special room along with Renji.

RyokoOfTheDarknessRising - I know right! i feel so bad for Seri. and i sorta updated soon..

Reiana- haha, did it wake you up? well i hope you slept good after reading it (if you read it before you fell asleep)

Angel of Death and Rain- im so happy you like the story and guess what? you were my 100th review! thank you!

icedragongurl16- i know! i just wanna take Renji home and hug him! and dont worry, him and serenity will get out of that awfull place very soon.

ok now you people go and leave a review telling me what you thought or whatever. reviews do help me want to update more. well till next time!

**TBC**


	25. The truths out

**Im so sorry everyone. I really wasnt expecting it to be so long before i did this again. dont hate me please( i have said that so many times)  
I do not own the YYH people. the others i do  
Chapter 25: The truths out**

**----------------------------------------**

Time seemed to stop for Hiei. those words Kanji said were ringing in his mind. replaying them over and over trying to figure out what it could mean in a possitive way..

He could feel Serenity's gaze upon him, trying to see how he had reacted to the news. He couldnt bring himself to meet her gaze. he knew that she wasnt a virgin but he didnt know that she had given it up willingly.

"Hi Miss Seri! Renji brough your friends!"

"you stupid boy!" Kanji turned away from Serenity. he knew nothing he said or did would affect her at the moment. she was watching that stupid hybrid to see how he was reacting.

'its looking up for me..'

Renji sensed that things were getting bad and moved to stand behind his new friends. He chose to stand behind the tall boy with slicked back hair, he could feel the power rolling off of him and knew he would be safe by him.

"Oh, did I say something that you did not already know?" said Kanji in a mocking tone.

"shut up Kanji" whispered Serenity

"you didnt know that she wasnt a virgin? or did you think that I took that from her when she gave it willingly and might I say she is very g-"

"I said SHUT UP!" yelled Serenity as she now struggled more to get free while crying silently.

Renji didnt understand what was going on. he didnt understand why his new friends were just standing there and not getting Miss Seri down. and he didnt get why Miss Seri was crying, maybe she wanted to be with her friends and couldnt. he reached up and grabbed the sleeve of the nearest person to ask them what was going on.

Shizuru looked down at the little boy and didnt know how to explain it.

Serenity's head was pounding from her headache. It made her unable to think. She didnt think to explain herself to anyone. She didnt think to say that he tricked her. All she could think about was how Hiei was standing there staring blankly at her. His body stopped moving towards her when he heard Kanji's words but his mind had not stopped.

She could hear buts and pieces of his mind.

He was breaking.

'Hybrid..' Yoko spoke.

Hiei just ignored him, or maybe he couldnt hear him.

'Hiei'

Hiei looked up when Yoko said his actual name.

'you must get over this or it will eat you alive. you havent even given her a chance to explain.'

Hiei finally looked Serenity in the eye. She had stopped trying to get away. she hung losely on the chains. Her full attention was focused on him. Her eyes pleaded with him.

Using his Jagan eye he spoke to her with his mind.

'Is this true fox?'

Serenity let out the breath she didnt know she was holding when he called her by her nickname, Fox.

'I was going to tell you I swear, but I didnt have time too, everything just kept happening-'  
'but is it true?'  
She hesitated.  
That was all the answer he needed.

-----------------------------

Preview

"he tricked me" she whispered out loud.

"It is not wise to lie, love" said Kanji.

"Im not lieing! your the one that lied!"

Serenity said while pulling at the chains again.

She just had to make Hiei Understand.

----------------

Will he understand? or will he hate her forever?

-------------------

Reviews:

icedragongurl16: im sorry! i know i didnt update that quickly but im really getting back into the swing of writing. and i'll even gave ya'll a preview. and that cookie helped.

Angel of Death and Rain: yep you were. lol

Reiana: yay im happy i woke you up. and yes that was very horrible timing, but ive come to the conclusion that there is never good timing. and im sorry! it looks like your gonna have to go awhale on me... please dont.

LunarGuardianPhoenix: im sorry you had to wait. YAY im glad you like it. and i'll try ;;

**TBC**


	26. Things are getting Serious

**hey everyone, again im sorry it took me so long. I tried to update yesterday but my computer wouldnt let me go to fanfic for anything. well this chapter is sorta long. i wrote the whole thing out in my notebook before i typed it up and it was 12 pages, but when i typed it up... it shrank.  
well I doubt any of us really needs a recap on what happened last chapter. so without delaying more, on to the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, i own the people you have never heard of in the show before.**

**Chapter 26: Things are getting Serious**

* * *

"He tricked me" she whispered out loud.

"It is not wise to lie, love" said Kanji.

"I'm not lying! You're the one that lied!"

Serenity said while pulling at the chains again.

She just had to make Hiei Understand.

"He spiked my drink or something. It lowered my judgment level. Then he asked me to be his mate. If I were thinking clearly I would have remembered that I've only known him for about 3 months and that Yoko had warned me about him. But I said yes. After we... mated he tried to get my necklace and that's when I realized that's all he wanted me for."

Hiei stopped walking away and listened. He could hear the sadness and truth in her voice, along with the despair of her memories. Yoko hadn't even heard this before.

"And then we realized something about the necklace. Once a 'pure one' puts on the necklace, She cant take it off unless its for the good of the worlds, or if my life depended on it. And only I can take it off."

"Wait... what do you mean 'the good of the worlds'?" Asked Yusuke.  
"Yea, and why is everyone all upset about this necklace? It's just jewelry." Said Kuwabara.

"It's not that simple Kuwabara" said Kurama.

"The power of the necklace is to dissolve the barriers between al the worlds." Said Kanji.  
"Why the hell is everyone so obsessed with doing that?" Yelled Yusuke.

"Because what a wondrous thing it would be! Demons running in the street, humans running scared. The screams of the humans getting eaten ringing in my ears. I can hardly wait for it!" Said Kanji; his voice raising higher and louder as he went his face showed his longing and his desire for the end of the human race. It was sicking to look at.

"Well, you'll just have to wait till you die. Its never gonna happen in your lifetime." Spat Serenity.

Then a tiny voice spoke up that everyone had forgotten about,  
"Um... shouldn't we get Miss Seri down from there?"

Yusuke looked down by him; the little Renji had taken refuge behind him.

He had his face half hidden in his pant leg. It pushed his hair back to see the scar over his eye that hadn't been visible before. It wasn't new, but it wasn't old enough either.

"What happened to your eye?" Asked Yusuke.  
The boy hesitated.  
"M-Master gave it to me when I dropped his drink.."

"that son-of-a-" Yusuke started.

Stay focused on what's at hand Yusuke" said Hiei, speaking finally after a while.

Yusuke looked like he didn't want to listen but then Kuwabara stomped on his foot.

"but I agree with he boy" spoke Yoko through Kurama "we must get her down."

"now that I can not allow. I have missed my love, and I can not let you take her from me after I just obtained her again. And just when the fun was about to start you people so rudely interrupt us. I should be punishing you, but I will let you leave without harming you. Now this is very kind of me so I suggest you take my offer. "said Kanji stepping in front of Serenity as if to guard her from an enemy.

"I'm afraid we have to decline your request to leave. You have had my sister for a little over 14 years now. It is my turn."  
"Then it seems we have a problem.  
And any minuet now that will kick in..." said Kanji, the last bit under his breath.

As if activating on his words, the plant he made Serenity swallow power awoke and took hold of her body.

Her body heat increased greatly, she started to shake horribly. She could no longer think straight or see clearly.

'On 3 we go' Yoko spoke to everyone in the group who had power.  
"3!" they all yelled and rushed Kanji.  
Even Botan ran forward with her oar.

Keiko, Shizuru and Renji ran and tried to get Serenity down  
"Kurama, go get Serenity, We've got this!" yelled Yusuke as he set lose a shock gun to try and hit Kanji.

Kanji couldn't stop them from getting Serenity. He could barely keep himself from falling to a oar, 2 swords and a mass of spirit power.

The fight soon came down to Kanji and Hiei.  
"the efforts to save her are futile Hiei, I don't know why you even bother. She is easily replaceable. All women are."

"and yet you claim to love her! yelled Hiei as he countered Kanji's attack.  
He glanced over at Serenity, she was now unconscious or asleep. He wasn't sure. But Kurama was with her, Good.

"what makes her worth it?" asked Kanji.

A image popped into his head. It was the night Serenity got drunk. She was sitting on the floor in front of him.  
Her hair was in a messy bun. Her shirt was on backwards and inside out and it had a hole in it. Her jeans were dirty and she was missing a shoe.

But Hiei thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and every time he saw her that feeling grew more.

Her eyes were clouded over with alcohol but behind that was fear. She was afraid that Hiei would leave her all alone and she couldn't handle that again. and along with that fear was a growing trust that ran deeper than the fear. She trusted him truly and completely with her whole heart. She trusted him not to leave her.

Hiei looked back at Kanji.  
"She's worth the world."  
"but why?"  
"because she trusts me not to leave her"

He thought back to that image. One hand on the floor to support herself the other entangled in his shirt with a smile on her face as she asked him about his "dress"

With that image in mind he pushed Kanji back enough to get leeway to slash him from his shoulder to his waist.

"Hiei! we need to go!" yelled Yusuke.

'its bad Hiei and its getting worse. we have tog et her out of her' muttered Yoko in Hiei's mind.  
'But Kanji-'

'leave him. It will take a while for him to heal that wound. we are wasting time. which is more important, Serenity or killing Kanji?'

Everyone else had fled except for Yusuke, Yoko, Hiei and Renji.

Without a glance back at Kanji, Hiei raced forward towards the entrance. But as they ran, they forgot one thing in their escape.

Renji.

Since he was a lesser demon he couldn't keep up with the others and soon he couldn't even see what direction they had run off in. terrified he hid. Now he had no one to protect him. He wanted to be with Miss Seri when she woke up to say that he helped save her.

"Oh...Renji.."

Renji shrank more into the darkness, despite to hide himself. He knew if Master found him it would be very horrible.  
Footsteps now sounded at the end of the hall.  
Despite being scared beyond all reason he willed himself to quiet his breathing.

The footsteps stopped in front of his hiding place.  
And when the footsteps stopped so did his breathing.

'Miss Seri!' his mind screamed 'Help me!'

And back at Yusuke's house, Serenity awoke with a gasp. She could hear Renji. She could hear his screams.

She looked up at Shizuru, Keiko and Kuwabara. She struggled to get the words she needed but she was so cold

"R-Renji.. we l-left R-Renji.." that's all she could get out before another wave of power flowed through her.

"Maybe Yusuke has-"Keiko started but didn't finish due to the fact Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei ran into the room with no Renji.

"oh dear! we forgot about Renji!" exclaimed Botan, having just gotten back from getting Yukina.  
"we will get him back soon, but first where's Yukina?"

"I am here" Yukina walked into the room. she walked straight to Serenity and started to check her symptoms.

"we need to lower her body temperature. She's burning up"  
'No!' Serenity's mind screamed.

Yukina used her power to create a cold setting around Serenity.  
Slowly Serenity's temperature began to drop as she began to freeze to death.

"st-st-stop... so c-c-cold"

Kurama touched her skin and only then could he see what was wrong.  
"this plant, shit. Hiei sit down now!"yelled Kurama as he picked up Serenity and dragged her away from the cold.

Kurama dropped Serenity into Hiei's lap.

Hiei just sat there not knowing what to do.

"heat her up"  
Hiei did as he was told and extended his body temperature to a higher degree so it would reach Serenity. Only then when the heat hit her did he realize how cold she was.

Serenity pushed herself towards the warmth till she had wrapped herself around Hiei. Her face burrowed into the crook of his neck.

"what the hell are you doing Kurama? your going to kill her that way!" yelled Yusuke.

Kurama's eyes flashed and he grabbed Yusuke and dragged him over to Serenity and Hiei.  
"touch her skin"

Yusuke hesitated but did what he was told for once.

As soon as his skin touched hers he jerked back "she's ice!"

"the kind of plant she was injected is very toxic. The first stage is body temperature it effects. It makes it seem like the victim is burning up when in fact they are freezing to death. Most don't make it past the first stage."

"well what can we do?" asked Shizuru  
"we need to fond the antidote and I bet one of my tails that Kanji has it"  
"one of your tails?" asked Keiko.  
"yes"  
"how many do you have?"  
"enough to spare one"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and then said

"I'll go with you."  
"No, he is mine to kill"

"I'm not going there to kill him. I left the kid. I'll go with you and get him and bring him back so he doesn't have to be there when you rip Kanji apart."

Yoko's eyes glared at Yusuke through Kurama's body. then he nodded.

"what are the next phases?" asked Hiei

Kurama sat down and put his face in his hands. "I've only seen it used a few times so I'm not entirely sure. the next stage is the victims worst fears come to life. I'm not sure how many fears they face. it depends on the victim. The victim can not tell the difference from the dreams or reality. This often results in the victim killing themselves.

"oh my God." said Keiko

"the next and last stage is the worst. The victim then appears fine. They act like nothings wrong and often they don't even remember that they are poisoned. They then grow hyper and want to play. This is where it turns for the worst.  
When they play if they get any scratches, cuts anything, no matter how small. they will start bleeding and wont stop till they bleed out, Death will happen in within minuets."

"that's horrible! why do they have plants that do that?" asked Keiko.

Yoko stood up "there are many things that grow in the depths of demon world that would give you nightmares. Many evils that are unknown"

"how long does she have?" asked Hiei, tighten his hold on Serenity.  
Yoko stood still for a moment.

"In every case, the timing was different. it depends on the victim. Its up to her"

a few people looked worried.

"she's a fighter, she'll make it" said Yoko as he walked towards the door with Yusuke following  
"besides" he threw a smirk over his shoulder "she's to stubborn to die"

and with that he left.

'update me on her condition hybrid'  
'I thought you weren't worried?'

'I'm not. I want to know how much time I have to play before I kill.'  
Hiei sent a mental smirk 'Hn'

"is she doing better shrimp?"  
Hiei had to suppress a growl. He now had to talk to the stupid humans.  
"she's not shivering as much"

If he was going to talk to them, he was going to make it as simple as possible

Serenity's breathing had evened out and she wasn't that cold anymore. she hated hearing the details from Yoko but it gave her warning on what was about to happen to her.

She opened the mind link between her and Yoko. she could feel him running.  
'your going to kill him aren't you?'  
'what did I tell you about asking stupid questions'  
'to not ask them'

'that's right, but I'll over look it this time. why wouldn't I kill him. He hurt and humiliated you. He stole you from me. your the only thing the hybrid has faith in as long as I've known him, he's never had faith in anything. I wont let that be stolen from him.'

Serenity let out a shaky laugh  
'so your saving me for Hiei?'

'basically.' Yoko teased. He was slowly turning into his true demon form.

Since he was running so fast people couldn't see him.

'thanks Yoko' the teasing had left Serenity.  
'if I don't make it-'  
'we will not dwell on such things'  
'-I just want you to know that I love you'

Yoko almost tripped over himself. He could count on 2 hands how many times he's heard that from her.

Things were getting Serious.

* * *

**well there you go everyone. they managed to get her out, Hiei understands but they left poor Renji. what will Kanji do to him since Renji betrayed him. He got slashed on his face for dropping a drink, what will he do for this big of a crime? and will Serenity make it till Yoko gets back? you people will just have to wait and see!**

Reviews:

moonlit-snow: thank you, and I think Hiei understands, if he didnt I think he would just let her die personally. and i agree, sometimes love does suck.

Rose of Death: aww thank you im glad you like it. and i try to update. i was gonna update yesterday but fanfic wasnt working for me.

icedragongurl16: lol very nice. and of course everything will work out, and i think Hiei might steal those cookies before you could kill them cause i believe he is a sugar nut at heart.

Reiana: im glad you like it and i hope i didnt make you wait so long. and yes he would be a major butt if he didnt understand.

sugarhigh01: nice to see your back. and of course everyone hates Kanji. and yea. the next few will be worse.

**Leave a review on your way out and tell me what you think. please..?**

**TBC**


	27. Calm before the storm

**Hey everyone! I hoped your shocked to see that im update again, in like what.. a week or so? But yes, I've felt like writing a lot lately, you guys can thank my boyfriend for that. anywho heres a little thing before things get to horrible, mostly a nice little thing between Hiei and Serenity. hope you people like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH people. if you havent heard about them before, then they are in fact mine.  
Chapter 27: Calm before the storm.**

* * *

Hiei carried Serenity to Yusuke's bed where he could sit more comfortably with her still in her lap and be warm.  
everyone had left the room to give them some privacy. None of them could do anything to help anyways. She would be safe with Hiei, they thought.

Hiei used one hand to support her and the other to move her hair away from her face. Serenity closed her eyes as Hiei's fingers lightly touched her skin. If she didn't make it-

At least she was going to die in the arms of the one she loved..

-no, she couldn't think this way. She was too stubborn to die, just like Yoko had said. She had to fight for Hiei.

"Hiei..."her voice was raspy, like she hasn't used it in a while.  
"Fox; don't waste your energy speaking."

'Shut up Hybrid, let her talk' Yoko spoke randomly to Hiei. He was almost there.

"Something's are better said out loud" Yoko and Serenity whispered. She was going to tell him. Even if he didn't love her anymore, he had to know at least before she died.

"I'm sorry I bolted, I shouldn't have said you would be like Kanji. You wouldn't hurt me, I know that" she looked up at him with tears threaten to fall.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened between me and Kanji. I really was I swear-"

Hiei cut her off by putting his finger on her lips.  
"I never asked. It was your secret to tell not Kanji's. It's fine."

Now her tears fell and with as much gentleness as Hiei had, he wiped away her tears.  
"Hiei-"  
"Sh... Save your energy."  
Serenity raised up a hand and began to run it through his hair. Then ever so gently she used his hair to pull him down. She pushed herself up the rest of the way and whispered in his ear

"I...I love you too.."

In spite of everything that had happened Hiei felt like his heart was going to burst with joy. Hiei was sure she hated him now. But instead she loved him!  
Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Serenity kissing him. It was gentle and salty due to the fact she was crying.

Hiei closed his eyes and kissed her back.

This kiss wasn't ruined by the taste of achole or her passing out drunk. This time it was ended by Hiei pulling away.

He couldn't hold his breath any longer.

He opened his eyes and found that her eyes were still closed.

"Why did you pull away?" She asked as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Because I couldn't hold my breath anymore." He said matter-of-factly.

Serenity tried her hardest not to laugh, but she couldn't keep all of it in.  
"Your support to breath through your nose." She giggled.

A small blush crept up his face.

"Well, lets try it again, this time the right way o-"  
Serenity barely could finish her sentence before Hiei kissed her.

This kiss lasted longer than both times they've kissed, but like everything that happens to them, things went wrong.

While she was kissing Hiei she passed from the first stage to the second stage. This time their kiss was broken by Serenity screaming. Since they were kissing, Hiei swallowed it so no one heard.

In her mind she was getting attacked by spiders.

Hiei didn't know what was wrong, He just held her tighter so she wouldn't hurt herself. He brushed his mind with hers and found it in chaos.

'Kurama!'  
'What?'  
'She's in stage two'  
'What? So soon, it shouldn't be going this fast. What happened before she entered stage two?'  
Hiei paused 'we were kissing when she entered it.'  
Yoko groaned 'as thrilled as I am for you, I might kill you. Strong feelings or emotions speed up the processe.  
'Well why didn't you say so!'  
'I didn't think she was going to kiss you!'  
'She-she was clearing things up for me incase..'  
Serenity had buried her face in Hiei's chest. He could feel his shirt becoming damp.  
her being in this amount of pain was breaking his heart.

'Go to Yukina and see if she can put her to sleep this way she doesn't attempt to harm herself. keep close watch.'

'Yukina..' He spoke his words to Yukina's mind now instead of Yoko's  
'Hiei? what is wrong?'  
'your help is required with Serenity.'

He could hear her excuse herself politely from the conversation she was having.  
"what happened?" she asked when she entered the room.  
"She's in stage two. we need to put her to sleep so she doesn't hurt herself."  
Yukina nodded and touched Serenity's cheek and closed her eyes.

Moments later Serenity's once frantic eyes closed and her breathing evened out.  
"..Thank you, Yukina.."  
A smile grew on Yukina's face  
"you're very welcome Hiei."

* * *

Yoko and Yusuke were now at the hideout. They walked in and was meet with the strong smell of blood.  
Yusuke swore under his breath.

"we follow the sent and we'll find Kanji and the boy"  
They began a fast walk, if they ran they would get lost or miss something.

As they rounded the corner they found Kanji.  
He was standing in the middle of a room. Blood and dead birds littered the floor of the room.

"what the hell?" asked Yusuke.

Kanji looked up at Yusuke's words and saw Yoko.  
A evil smile spread across his face.

His eyes burning with hate.

"now the real fun beings."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this short little chapter. Ive started working on the next chapter. Im not sure how long its gonna take but im gonna try and be quick.**

Reviews

Reiana: lol thats very true, but ive read some book s that do kill the main charactor. lol

Moonlit-snow: I'm sorry you think its cruel and all. I hope you like the story still though.

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: im sorry, hopefully this is good..?

icedragongurl16: no dont kill the plushie! I'll update i promise! lol, hoped you liked it.

**anywho you people should leave a review on your way out. its fairly easy,**

**TBC**


	28. Let the fun start

**Hey everyone. sorry its been a while but im finally updating. its not that long but at least its something huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the YYH people. I only own the people you have never heard of other than in this story.**

**Chapter 28: Let the fun start...**

* * *

"what do you mean by that?" asked Yoko.

"now that all the extra people are not present we can..play."  
"where's the boy?"

Kanji looked confused for a second, then his evil smile returned."oh yes, the boy. Boy! come here"

Little Renji got up from his place on the floor. Neither Yusuke or Yoko had seen him there.

The front of his body was covered in blood, weither it was his or not, they couldnt tell for sure.

His hair was covering half of his face.

Only one amber eye showed his relief that they had come back for him.

He started to walk towards them, but flinched and stayed where he was.

"he reaks of blood" Yoko stated.  
Kanji's smile grew  
"show them"

Renji hesitated and slowly moved his hair away from his face. This time Yusuke didnt curse quietly.

The whole right side of Renji's face was covered with fresh scars.  
New wounds.

The side of his face looked like melted wax. His eye, mouth, and nose where still perfect.

"what the hell happend to you, kid?" yelled Yusuke.

Renji just stood there and didnt reply, so Kanji answered for him.  
"I poured acid on his face to show him that I am Master."

Renji looked like he was going to cry.

"right boy?"  
"yes...Master.."

* * *

Serenity was twitching in her sleep. Yukina managed to put her to sleep and to quiet the choas in her mind. Now if Hiei truely wanted to, he could see what she was seeing. At the moment Serenity was watching the girls go through some of the things she went through and she couldnt get to help them. Kanji was laughing saying it was all her fault. 

Hiei wished he could do something for her but he couldnt. He had to sit and wait for Yoko to return. The wait was killing him.

Serenity twitched.

The images changed.

It showed her captive, she was running down a long hall trying to escape. she was running with a boy, he couldnt make out his face. They were almost out when a door opened behind them. Kanji apparently was gone and now he returned.

The boy was yelling something to Serenity.

She kept running but the boy stopped when she glanced back after she left the building.

She saw Hiei get stabbed with a sword-

'No!' she yelled 'it wasnt Hiei... it wasnt!'

Now Serenity was crying and the only thing Hiei could do was hold her closer.

* * *

"Renji, come here" Yusuke said after a few minutes. 

"now that is not acceptab-"  
Kanji's words were cutt off by Yoko's fist.

Kanji had been so focused on his evil plot, he didnt see Yoko run at him.  
"take him and run"  
"but you need my help-"

"leave!" Yoko's eyes flashed.

Yusuke sighed and grabbed the kid and left.  
Yoko turned to Kanji and smiled. "like you said, the fun starts now"

* * *

**Ok everyone, i hope you liked the chapter, im sorry its so short but its all i got. and i got the part about Renji from another book i read. The same thing happened to a character in the Laurell K. Hamilton books, the Anita Blake Series. but yea anyways. the next chapter should be interesting. i havent figured out what im gonna do in that chapter but.. I'll figure something out.**

**Reviews:**

**Rose of Death: i know its sad but it will get better i promise.**

**Moonlit-snow: yes the 'game' between yoko and kanji should be interesting. i know it could have gone father, but i desided that was good enough.**

**icedragongurl16: im sorry. ahh! dont kill the pushie! oh its ok Yoko's got it... lol**

**Reiana:lol, im glad my story doesnt suck. i'll try and not kill her off.**

**MangasFan: im glad you like it.**

**TBC **


	29. Awake at last

**I'm so freakin sorry everyone! i didnt realize it had been this long since i had updated! I dont know if people are still reading this or not. if you people dont anymore. i dont blame you at all. time just got away from me. I'm graduating soon so ive been worrying about that. and hopefully im getting married soon. i hope im not jinxing it. but that stuff isnt a excuse i should have kept this story going and i apologize for that. i hope ya'll can forgive me. I know this chapter isnt that long and it should be for how long yall have waited but im writing this before i go into work so i dont have time to write more.**

**Chapter 29- Awake at last**

* * *

With Renji's help, Yusuke was able to leave rather quickly. They darted along the tree line so they could remain hidden from the humans. As they were running they came across a small stream, and Yusuke stopped and helped Renji off his back.

"Why did we stop? we have to get to Miss Seri soon so she knows I'm alright."  
Yusuke looked down at the boy, "I realize that but she would freak if you just ran in at her with blood all over you."  
Renji stopped and thought about this, "your right but we still have to hurry."  
Renji walked into the stream and began washing the blood from his face and hair. Yusuke looked at the boy and didn't have the heart to tell him that when they reached the house, that more than likely Serenity wasn't going to be awake or worse..

'I'll tell him when we get closer that she isn't going to be well. I hope Yoko's doing ok by himself'

-----

'what is taking that damn fox so long, he has to hurry' Hiei thought. Serenity's dreams were starting to get worse and she was shaking but it wasn't from the cold. Hiei was already giving her enough heat so he was sure that wasn't the case.

He looked into her mind again and saw Yoko leaving her again to be alone with Kanji. Hiei could feel her desperation to get to Yoko but Kanji kept getting in her way as she ran towards her brother.

He tried to contact Yoko but all he got was a blur of moving bodies and blood. The fight was on full force.  
Hiei looked down at Serenity as one tear rolled down her face, 'Hurry Yoko'

-------

Yoko's attacks weren't doing that much against Kanji's. Kanji was concentrated on this battle and was excellent with his sword attacks. Yoko was thinking about Serenity and how she was doing. He could feel her weakening. He wiped away the blood that was trickling into his eye from the cut on his forehead and rushed at Kanji again.

Just when Kanji raised his sword to block Yoko's attack, Yoko disappeared and re-appeared behind him. Kanji's eyes grew and he turned to try and get away in time but he wasn't able to.

As the make-shift blade entered into his body and pierced his lung, his eyes changed from their cold black to brown he let out a high pitched scream and some miles away Serenity's scream echoed his.

Yoko's eyes widened. He had heard Kanji scream before but this wasn't his. He could hear Serenity screaming in his mind and new she wouldn't last much longer and knew he had to get to her fast.  
As he walked over to Kanji to get the antidote that was sure to be in his cloak he was meet with not the same eyes he saw before.

These didn't have the hatred in them like they always had, they held confusion and fear. The eyes locked with his "Yoko? where's Serenity?"

---

Hiei could feel Yoko's confusion and didn't get it either. He hadn't had that many encounters with Kanji as Yoko had but he had to agree this didn't feel like him.

"He's awake now.."

Hiei looked down at the girl in his arms. as far as he could tell she was still asleep but he couldn't help but respond to what she said.  
"who's awake?"

She just lay there for a few minutes making Hiei feel like he was hearing things but then she answered.

"The.. r-real Kanji."

---

"Yay! were almost there to Miss Seri. I wonder if she'll be happy to see me."

Yusuke glanced over his shoulder at Renji. He looked better without all the blood on him. His hair was hiding his new scars. But even though all this had happened to him he was still smiling.

"Is that all the scars?" Yusuke couldn't help but ask.  
He watched as Renji's smile started to fade before turning his eyes to the road.

"No.. they go down to my tummy."  
'Shit, we should have gotten there sooner..'

"I'm sorry kid we should have -"  
"No its ok, you got there and set off the alarms so he didn't get to do my back or anything else. I'm happy about that. Do you think Miss Seri will mind the scars?"

"No, I don't think she will. When we get there, I don't know if she's gonna be awake or not. She's kinda sick but Hiei is taking care of her."  
"I think Mr. Hiei likes her."

A big smile stretched across Yusuke's face. "You know, for a kid you catch on fast."  
"I'm not that much of a kid. I might be older than you."  
"what?!" Yusuke turned around and looked at Renji. "You cant be older than me!"

"Um.. you should look where your going."  
"what?" he turned around but it was to late. He didn't see the ditch in the road and fell.

----

Rose of Death- yea i know i was sad writing it. and like i said its gonna get better. like maybe the next chapter. I'm so sorry on the update soon. time just got away from me .

Moonlit-snow- yea well Yoko has kicked Kanji's butt and shes about to get out of the fears thing in a bit.

Kikyo's a Bitch and should die- thank you very much. I love your name. its so true.

Reiana- lol thanks

Stelina Miko Kitsune- im sorry!

A.V Drama Nerd- yea i figured it was cause thats like the only akito i know. lol sorry about the wait.


End file.
